Past Forgotten, Present Renewed
by Fayrandothneil
Summary: Amity was once home to a loving family until disaster struck one of them down. Now that they are coming back, some secrets have been kept secret long enough and a family will be in the process of being reunited. At the hub is Danny, new enemies and a wolf
1. Chapter 1

Part One- Chapter 1---

Driving up to the parking lot of Casper High, Silvia managed to get a glimps at the building. It looked like an old fashioned school house that was about three stories tall. It stretched about fifty feet in width in the front and was even longer in the back. A large clock was set at the top of its front wall with something that looked like a church steeple. A football field/track field was in the back, but the sign that read Casper High Ravens was easily found on its black poles as it was the only thing out there beside the bleachers. A bunch of picnic benches were set around a fenced-in area, a place for the kids to go outside during free period, she guessed. It was old, haunted looking, and it obviously need to be torn down and buit anew. Silvia loved it already.

She parked in the first available space she could find, which was right next to a small, light blue compact. Her bulky, red blazer looked like it was going to crush the smaller vehicle if she wasn't careful. Silvia was always careful, she didn't know why people freaked out when she managed to park exactly between the lines anyway. Maybe it was her careless attitude towards small things like that. A car could be rebuilt, but somtimes thing were just more important then a stupid car. That's why she didn't own a new car, having this one since her own high school years. She didn't see the need to have a new one if this one worked just fine.

She had just gotten out and was unlocking the back to get some of her stuff out when a familiar man crossed the parking lot towards her. Ed Lancer hadn't changed a bit, except for the balding head and the paunchieness of his middle which was sadly stressing out his belt.

"By the Illiad, it's good to see you again Silvi," Lancer said, using her very underused nickname.

"Good to see you too Ed," she said grabbing her things. "Mind helping me get settled in?"

"That's what I'm here for."

Silvia was gratefull for a friend like Ed. He was smart, loyal, and did have his odd moments. His knowledge for books and history was what caught her attention at first. He was very knowledgeable with almost anything, that had to do with the past. He had a bad time with computers and telivisions. He even helped her at times during her 'side-job' that was really her number one priority. (but more about that later)

Lancer guided her through the halls of Casper High like a tuor guide in a museum. Ed loved to chat and by the feel of the place, he never really did get a chance to do that. People here had short attention spans and a small place like Amity Park didn't have many influentional people like Lancer. Therefore, Lancer was a bit of an outcast, but so was Silvia. She had no doubts taht she would be the same here, and she was counting on it. She liked to be different, but in a good way. Individuality was important to her, and she liked to show it, but rarely did she make a statement about it. It was just her being who she was, not some sort of promotion gig for individuality nuts.

Lancer lead her to the third floor and tried to open a door with his elbow. Silvia only roller her eyes and laughed. Lancer was determined to be the gentelman. She gently pushed him out of the way and opened the door with her free hand, he was holding a box filled with paints and brushes.

"This is the twentyfirst century Ed," she said turning on the light inside the room. "A lady is allowed to touch a doorknob or two."

Lancer came into the room and set the box down on the desk.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

The room was large with fold up tables set at one end of the room with fold up chairs. Easles of all sizes were propped up in the middle of the room, holding blank canvasses or half, drawn pictures on sketch books. The floor was pure cement with paint splaters everywhere. Two computers were in the corner, unpluged and dusty.

"Well," Silvia said setting down her things. "It could use some cleaning up, but it looks good other wise."

"We'll be getting new computers in today for you, but that's about it," Lancer said. "Welcome to the Casper High falculty, Silvi."

"Thanks Ed, but I need some dusters. I want this cleaned up before I have my students come in. I may a bit disorgonized, but I can't stand this mess."

"I'll help, I have nothing better to do."

"As in you're trying to find a way to avoid grading papers again?" Silvia asked with a sly smiled at her old friend.

"Yes," Lancer said not denying a word. "I'll get to the janitor's closet and grab some things. The students will be here in an hour."

Siliva watched him walk out, then she began to move the eseals so they could sweep up the floor before putting the tabels up in a 'U' shape. Siliva didn't think that rows of tables benifited the students very well in this class. The taller kids tended to sit in front of the shorter ones and those at the back were easily destracted and didn't pay attention. A 'U' shape was much more benificial, they could all see what was being shown and she would have a chance to see who was the slacker and who was he grade A in the classes. The fold up chairs were also uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do about that. Maybe she could buy some new chusions to put on the chairs so that they weren't as hard. Well, she could turn up the heater so the seats weren't as cold.

She had a feeling that today was going to be very informitive. She knew she was going to like the kids, she never met one she didn't like, and she hoped that this class would help them see the fun side of learning. Her class wasn't harsh like the others. High school kids rarely got a break. They didn't have recess like they did in elementery school, so Silvia decided to turn her classes into something that was like recess. The kids could express themselves without judgment and her homework was fun. She was known as a favorite teacher in many schools she taught at, but there was something about Amity Park that she liked emensly.

She was always considered the odd one, and she liked that too, but not if it was used against her as a bad thing. She was kicked out of a lot of schools for her beliefs, and the kids were always sorry to see her go, but Amity Park was different, and she hoped that she could stay here for a long time before people got suspisious and she had to move on. Her side job made her move from place to place all of the time. She had traveled all over the world, but never found a home, until now. She would come back to Amity Park as much as she could in the future, since she was stuck as the same age, by her choice of course. It was just that this age was benificial for both of her jobs, but sometimes, it could become tiering not to age.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as Lancer came back with a broom.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her with concern.

"I just feel at home here, I'm glad I came," she smiled at him, trying to not let her small touch of sadness show.

Lancer nodded and began to sweep the floor.

"So, what do you want to know about the kids?" he asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2--

Danny Fenton walked into school on time for once. He was glad that the ghosts seemed to be taking a break from haunting the town. He was half expecting the Box Ghost to pop up behind him and trash the local postoffice, but he didn't. Danny had to smile as he walked down the hall to his locker. This friends, goth-vegiterian Sam Manson, and techno-conisour Tucker Foley, were at his locker waiting for him.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said looked at his watch. "On time today."

"I know," Danny said happily as he opened his locker door. "It feels great to get a good night's sleep and wake up on time for once."

"And today is the day we meet the new art teacher," Sam said excitedly. "I can't wait to see her face when she meets this crowd."

Her arms traveled from her sides, motioning to the school in general.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked. "Besides the ghosts, Casper High is pretty normal."

"I heard she use to teach at some fancy bording school in France," Sam sneered. "That says a lot you know. She must be an uptight, prissy know it all. Talking with a fake French accent, old style dress, bun of overflowing grey hair. Her class is going to be tough. She going to be all about rules and ruining our individuality."

"Sam, don't be so judgemental," Danny said after she finished her little rant. "Aren't you always telling us that it's the inside that counts?"

Before Sam could reply, the bell rang and all three went to their first class.

Art wasn't a recomended thing, but it was an easy A. Danny was failing miserably in all of his classes. It was the ghost hunting that really took his time away from studying, not to menchine sleep time and social life. He accepted that his life was consumed by Danny Phantom now, that Danny Fenton was really his cover up and not his real identity anymore, but Fenton still needed some sort of life to keep up the charade, and that included getting a good grade in at least one class. Sam told him that art was going to be easy and that she and Tucker would take it will him so he wouldn't feel left out. Sam really liked art anyway, she would take it whether Danny did or not, but he was still grateful that he had friends that supported him.

Sam's visinary of the teacher kind of killed Danny's hopefull mood that the new teacher would be at least understanding. He tried to keep a positive outlook, but it was hard when he was met with dissapointment for most of his life. He rarely trusted anyone outside his circle of friends. He was uncertain about his parents since they didn't know about his powers, but the bottom line was, he trusted no one. Yea he did talk to his friends and his sister, but not all of the time and not always what he needed to talk about. Some things he would rather keep to himself because he knew no one would understand. The only other person who would understand him was his archenemy, so he was not even considered as a source of help. Danny was on his own to deal with his problems that no teen should have, wreaking his mental health to where he was almost parinoid and scared, but now he was having a good day and the problems didn't pop up into his head. He was happy, for once.

Art was the last class of the day, which was fine for Danny. It meant ending the day on a good note. The three of them found the third-floor room without much difficulty. Many students had already sat down and taken their seats at the 'U' shaped arrangement of the tables. Danny recognized Palunia and Dash in the faray, looking like they wanted to be somewhere else. Their parents must have forced them to take the class, or they were in it for the same reason he was. He also saw Valerie Grey sitting alone. Danny knew she was failing too because she was shooting at his back most of the time. The ghost hunter was determined to end Phantom's life, but she liked Fenton alright. Back in freshman year, he had a thing for her, but it never did work out. Now he was in his junior year and they were just good friends. Tucker and Sam were wary of her, but they had warmed up to the hunter and talked with her, but they kept their distance.

To no one's big surprise, Danny sat down by Valerie, Tucker and Sam on his other side, away from the hunter.

"Easy A?" he asked her as he sat down.

"Easy A," Valerie confirmed. "That's why half of the school is in here. Even Dash and Paulina are despret enough to get at least one A this year."

"Have you seen the teacher yet?" Sam asked Valerie anxiously, wanting to know if her theory was correct.

"No," the hunter said shaking her head. "but I've heard that she's really cool."

As the last kids came and found seats, a slim woman walked into the room, not really catching their attention, but Danny saw her. She was of avrage height for a woman and wore jeans and a te-shirt with a complexe blue bird design that looked like it was made out of vines. He hair was white, almost as white as his was in ghost mode, but it was set off with pink highlights to make it look more normal then his every could be. Her blue eyes scanned the room and she smiled at him when she noticed that he was staring. He ducked away, blushing slightly.

"Hello juniors," she said walking up to the desk and calming the fidgety kids down. "I'm Silvia Train, but I wish for you to call me Silvi. No need to be formal in this class. If you feel uncomfortable with it, call me Ms. Train. I know most of you are in here for an easy A," the guilty kids looked away. "and that's fine. Just so long as you have fun in this class, complete homework assinments, and learn something that you can tell me by the end of this semester, you get the A. I'm not going to make this easy or hard, that is determined how bad you want this grade.

"For starters today, we aren't going to be drawing right away. I want you to take notes that seem necessary to you as I write my key rules up on the board."

Silvi took her chalk and clicked down a few things on the black board.

"Rule number one- don't get board in this class," she said as she wrote it down. "I hate bordom and I will find something for you to do. Rule number two- you are allowed to bring in music, CDs, MP3 players, Ipods, whatever it is. I will have a CD player up here at all times that you can put the music in or plug your musical device in. The only thing is that the songs must be clean. I don't wish to have any profanity in this room. Rule number three- we are not going to be making fun of other people's prodjects. Art is expressing one's self, showing individuality, and I am not going to be taking that away from you. Every piece of art is accepted, unless it is not your own work. Trust me when I say I know when you cheat. Rule number four- don't be judgemental about yourself or your art skills. I will be showing people many types of art and I think I can fit everyone into their own style, that is my goal as it should be yours. Is all of this clear?"

Some of the kids nodded, others just kept writing in their notebooks. Danny was one of the few who nodded.

"I like her," Sam said.

"Why thank you," Silvi said. "and what is your name?"

"Sam Mason," Sam said blushing slightly.

"Do you mind if I call you just Sam? I can guess that calling you Samantha is a bad idea?" Silvi said rasing an eyebrow.

"You'll die if you call me that," Sam said banging her fist on the table.

Silvi only laughed, "I have been fully warned."

She looked around the room at each student, as if weighing them with the depths of her eyes. When she rested them on Danny, she frowned slightly, but it dissapeared and a slight smile was in its place.

"I'm pretty good with matching names to faces," Silvi was saying as she came into the center of the 'U'. "I want you each to say your first and last name to me and your age. I also want you to list your favorite color and animal."

"Dash Baxter," the star quarterback said smugly. "Seventeen, I like red and my favorite animal has to be a bear."

"A bear Dash?" Silvi asked raising an eyebrow. "Why a bear?"

"They're powerful," Dash lifted his arm and flexed it to show his meaning.

"You seem to be a bit of bear yourself," Silvi said smirking, half of the class laughing with her. "Try to be a bit more humble and leave the muscle for the field."

Dash blushed and scowled at the same time while looking away.

"Paulina Sanchez," Paulina said as if she was board. "I'm seventeen like Dash and I like pink."

"No animal Paulina?" Silvi asked, but she didn't sound surprised.

"Animals are no good unless they are made into a handbag," the Latino said putting her nose in the air.

Sam growled and started to crush the pencil in her hand that she had been writing with.

"Very well," Silvi said moving onto the next kid.

"Tucker Foley," Tucker said adjusting his glasses as he spoke, they were nearly at the end of the 'U' by now. "I'm sixteen and I really don't have a favorite color. I don't have a favorite animal either. I love my technology too much."

He kissed his PDA to show it. Danny had to role his eyes at his best friend. Tucker could be very overdramatic at times.

"I think I know what you will like Tucker," Silvi said smiling. "I'm going to introduce you to the the world of art software."

Tucker looked puzzled but only nodded.

"Sam Manson," Sam said proudly. "I'm sixteen, I like black, and I have dedicated my life to saving all species of animal."

"Oh, we have a fighter in the class," Silvi said. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine Sam."

She was coming up to Danny, but he wasn't sure on what to say. He was normally shy around new people, and even though Silvi was being really cool right now, he didn't feel comfortable talking in front of the class. Silvi looked down on him with concern, seeing the fear in his eyes. Silvi looked behind her at the jock and the beauty queen. They were snickering and talking in low tones, she caught each word though and scowled at them.

"Perhaps you can talk to me after class?" she asked the boy.

He only nodded, a relived look on his face. Silvi smiled warmly at him and moved onto Valerie.

"Valerie Grey, sixteen, I like red, and my favorite animal is a lion."

"I take it that you are a strong person Valerie?" Silvi asked. "You seem like the type to keep their heads cool in a disastorous situation."

"That's what my dad says," Valerie smiled.

"Okay, the bell is going to ring any minute," Silvi looked at the clock on the wall. "No homework today, but you will have something tomorrow. I want you to contemplate about what you will draw when you come in tomorrow. Have a good day."

The bell rung and the students ran out of the room in a hurry to catch their busses or to get to their favorite hangouts on time. Silvi caught Danny by the shoulder before he could get up.

"You still have to tell me," she said sitting on the edge of the table. "I need your name at least.

"Danny Fenton," he said looking at the ground. "I'm sixteen and I really don't have a favorite color, but I really like blue."

"And your favorite animal?"

"Uh, I really don't know. I'm not into animals like Sam is, but I like dogs, a wolf maybe."

"A wolf?" Silvi questioned, truly puzzled. "Why, you hardly seem like the type to like such animals."

"They're smart," Danny said simply. "They can work as a team, they look after each other, like a big family."

Her eyes softened at the boy as he said this, it sort of sounded like longing.

"You are dismissed," she said watching him gather his bag and walk out.

'You are a puzzle Danny Fenton,' Silvi thought as she started to gather her own things to take home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3---

"What can you tell me about Danny Fenton?" Silvi asked Lancer.

They were at a local coffe shop and the two were catching up on old times. Lancer, however, nearly chocked on his drink when she asked her question.

"Danny Fenton is a menace," Lancer said outright.

Silvi blinked at his outburst, "He hardly seems like the type. He was scared to talk in front of the whole class today."

"Well," Lancer said in a better mood and wiping his face clean. "not in the sense you are thinking. He is just a frustrating kid. He doesn't damage school property, cause fights, or anthing like that. He sleeps in class, he's late for class, his excusses are clearly lies, his grades have slipped to an all time low, he's just frustrating to me."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I can never find him, and when I can get my hands on him, I have to give him a detention and he just takes it. I tried talking to him once and he refused to look me in the eye."

Silvi nodded at this, "That sounds like him. He's actually a bright, coragous kid. He's just shy to bring out his true self."

"And how do you know this?"

"You know how," she said teasingly as she sipped her tea. "I can just sense it in people. That Bazter is a real peice of work though, and so is Sanchez."

"You have no idea," Lancer said covering his face with a hand. "So, what else about Danny?"

"It's like he's hiding," Silvi said puzzled. "All of the others are true to their natures, but Danny is scared. It unnerves me and I wish I could help. Who are his parents? The name Fenton sounds familiar."

"Fenton Works," Lancer said pointing in the direction a giant silver blob in the distance. "His parents are ghost hunters."

Silvi flinched. Ghost hunters were one of her worst nightmares. She had been captured before and she didn't want to repeat that experiance. The pain and suffering was too much to bare, even in thought. Lancer saw her flinch and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What happend?" he asked.

"It was before I met you," she said putting her cup down. "It's far behind me now, but it can still rear its ugly head. I can deal with it," she said after seeing Lancer's sceptical look. "Anyway, I kind of figured that he was failing when he walked into my class. Almost all of my students are failing in one class or another, but they learn something whether they know it or not."

Silvi picked up one of the quarter-sized muffins and stuffed it into her mouth.

"This is good, thanks for showing it to me," she said. "I'd better go or else Fredrick is going to be angry with me."

"Don't tell me that you still have that stingy cat," Lancer said laughing.

"I do indeed," Silvi said getting up. "Thanks Ed, see you tomorrow."

When she got home, her silky black compainion mewed in delight, which meant he wanted dinner ASAP. Silvi opened a can of food for him and placed it on the counter. He jumped up and landed deftly before eating. Silvi went to her compluter to do some work, research on some things she had overheard while she was in Frace. Revenant Cavaliers-- Ghost Riders. The book had popped up in the library and it was her job to keep it. It had cost her a thousand dollars, American wise, but it was worth it.

Silvi was a ghost who hunted the undead. Her cover was Silvia Train, her real identity was Silvia Spectrel. She had been traveling around the world, keeping everyone safe from dangers so secret and old that even most ghosts didn't know about them. It had been tough to leave little Amity Park, her home town, but at least she was with her friend now. Ed had been a very good friend, since forever.

Silvi sighed and looked at the wall that held all sorts of pictures from her many travels. Most of them were just her.

'This was my choice,' she reminded herself. 'but that doesn't mean I can be happy about it at times.'

She sighed again and looked away from the wall. Then her senses jumped into high gear, sending a shudder through her spine. A ghost was near.

"I'll be back Fredrick," she said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Once she shut the door, Silvi transformed into her ghostly self. The rings of light started at her waist, but they were smaller and expanded and shrank with the curves of her body as they traveled up and down. When she was done, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was turned black with green highlights, blue eyes an intense green. Her casual outfit was replaced with a black suit with two red belts, one straight the other angled downward. She had red rings on her her arms and red gloves that went to her wrist. Her red boots came up to her knees. Her collar was also red with a small falcon-like symbol right above her heart. Green streaked on the sides of her sleeves and legs. Everything else, except for her now pale face, was black.

Green energy boiled from her hands as she flew up and phased through the ceiling of her appartment. The night was dark out, but the moon provided some light. Silvi's sight was better than a human's night vision though. She scanned the streets, looking for the disturbtion.

"Take that whelp!"

Silvi heard a shout from beyond the next building, in the park. She phased through the whole building first before coming out on the other side and seeing Skulker. The ghostly mechanical hunter was aiming a gun at a boy. He was slim, but muscular, far from defensless. He was dressed in a black and white hazmat suit, hair snowy white and eyes blazing green. A symbol was on his chest, a P inside a D. Silvi was puzzled by the boy, but he seemed to have this fight under control. She floated up to a fire-escape and sat on the railing to watch. She would interveen if she had too.

The boy got up from the punch Skulker had planted on him and missed the bullet just as it was fired.

"Missed!" he taunted as he threw an ecto ball at the specter.

Silvi had to laugh at his enthusiasm. She was enjoying this, the boy had something about him that made him powerful, yet harmless at the same time.

The ball found its mark in the back of Skulker's head head and the hunter landed in the ground. The boy took something from his belt and opened up the cap. The hunter was sucked up into the container, yelling as he was vacumed up. Silvi noticed a ghost container when she saw one, but why did this ghost have one? Wasn't he scared of it? The boy locked the lid back on and smiled to himself.

"Hope you have a plesent trip back to the Ghost Zone, speciality of the Fenton Thermos," the boy said tossing the thermos in the air and catching it again.

He flew up to Silvi, not know that she was there.

"That was impressive," Silvi said coming down from the fire escape after he spotted her. "Don't worry, I don't mean any harm."

The boy was in a fighting stance and didn't let his guard down. Not trusting, that attitude reminded her of someone.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Spectrel," she said looking at him. "and you?"

"Phantom," he said curtly, crossing his arms.

"I take it I'm in your haunt," she said putting things together. "I don't mean to be a bother, but cercumstanses can't premit me to leave. I don't mean harm to anyone or anything. I'm the peaceful kind, I just wish to read in the local library and do some sight seeing. This place fasinates me."

"Some speech," the boy grumbled. "Okay, you can stay and I won't bother you, unless you do something to harm anyone here."

"You have my word on it," she said turning to leave. "Good bye Phantom, I hope we can meet again and talk when it isn't so late."

Phantom gave her a confused look before she flew off for her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4---

"It was weird," Danny said to his best friends when they sat down for lunch that day outside. "She totally just flew off, but at least she had manners and said good bye."

"What did she mean by talk?" Tucker asked. "As far as I know, ghosts like to fight it out more then talk."

"I don't know, but she said she just wanted to cheak the town out. I said I would let her, but only if she left people alone."

"Has she?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I can't find a trace of her. If you guys see her, let me know. I kind of want to talk with her myself," Danny shoved food in his mouth and gagged when it went down the wrong pipe.

Sam slammed a hand into his back and he stopped.

"Dude, don't get so up tight about this," Tucker said adjusting his glasses. "You'll kill yourself."

"Not funny Tuck," Danny's eyes glowed green for a minute at his friend.

"Ease up dude, I'm just concerned about you."

Danny sobered up and closed his eyes.

"Sorry Tucker, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and Lancer's phaze for pop quizes as me on edge."

"We can always help you study you know," Sam said raising an eyebrow. "It's not hard on us or anything."

"But every time that happens a ghost attacks. What's the point of trying if it never works?"

"The point is to keep trying," said a new voice.

The three were startled and looked at their table to see Silvi leaning a hand on the edge of the bench. Danny paled slightly and his heart went into his throat. Had she overheard much? What did she know? Silvi didn't look at him though in a way that was confused, it was encouraging and heartfelt.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked sliding in beside Danny. "It's such a beautiful day out and I don't want to miss out on it."

"Are we going to be having class outside?" Sam asked with a hopeful look and to get attention off of Danny, but Silvi wasn't putting him in the spot light.

"Sadly no," Silvi said. "I just want people to draw as they please today. So that I know what assinments to give out."

"Yeah, Mr. Grand was always making us copy something from his desk," Sam snorted.

"Mr. Grand did have his odd ways, even when I was a student."

"You went here?" Tucker asked with his eyes wide.

"I sure did," Silvi smiled. "It's good to be back home."

"Where did you go?" Danny asked, interested now.

"I traveled here and there," Silvi said. "I always wanted to see more of the world, but it was time I got back home and took up a permenint residence. So, I sent in my credentials, got a very good friend to vouch for me, and here I am."

"Where did you travel?" for some reason, talking with Silvi was picking his spirits back up and he was happy again, fears forgotten.

"I traveled to Ierland, Russia, Austrailia for a few weeks even. I spent two years in India, three in England, and I interned at a place that is top secret. My lips have been sworn to silence."

"Cool!" Sam said leaning in further onto the table. "The furthest I've ever been off of this continet is the Carribean."

"I've only stayed in this state," Tucker said taking out his PDA and messing with it.

"I've traveled to Wisconsin a few times," Danny said darkly, remembering the reason for those visits.

"It seems that I have you all beat," Silvi said with laughter in her voice. "Well, I'll see you three in class."

She got up at the same time the bell rang.

"That was weird," Danny said getting up to get back inside the building.

He watched Silvi open a side door and go inside the school, wondering why he felt dreary all of a sudden. It was probably nothing. He shrugged it off and walked down the hall to his next class. Lancer's English class.

"Well, I hope everyone had a good lunch," Lancer said as the students took their seats.

Danny took his reagular seat beside the window. Out of Lancer's way and a good look out spot for any ghosts. Tucker was behind him and Sam was on his right so they could shake him awake if he fell asleep again.

Lancer got out a stack of papers and handed them back out to the class.

"I don't think I need to say anything," he said as he walked around the room. "I say the same thing everytime I do this and I don't know why I bother trying to talk you kids into doing a good job anymore."

Danny's paper floated down to his desk, the giant red F recognizable by its familiarity to the teen. He groaned and shoved it in his bag. He was going to get some heat from his parents tonight for sure. The rest of the day dragged on as more tests were handed out and all were Fs, except for Algerbra, that was an incomplete, a different way to say F in teacher languge. By the time last period rolled around, Danny was banging his head on his locker door in frustration, making a large dent in the metal.

"Danny stop that!" Sam said grabbing his arm and pulling him aside. "What's wrong with you?"

"Everything!" he yelled, eyes glowing green. "I try to do everything I can to keep up but I just can't. I think I should give up on everything. It's hopeless."

"Dude, stop talking like that," Tucker said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "You've had a rough day is all."

"Yeah, and no ghosts have attacked today, that's a good thing," Sam said.

"But my bad day is because of the Fs and that wouldn't have happened if the ghosts had just stayed in the Ghost Zone like they should!" Danny slammed his fist into the locker, making it buckle and the whole row down the hall shiver from the impact. "Dammit!" he yelled surprising his friends.

"Let's get out of here before people connect the dots," Tucker said worriedly as he grabbed Danny by one arm.

Sam grabbed the other and they both dragged the angry hybrid to their last class.

When Silvi laid eyes on a very steaming Danny, she almost dropped her pencil. To say that she didn't know the boy had such rage was an understatement. Danny was absolutly livid about something. Earlier, at lunch, he had been depressed with only a hint of anger, now there was no depression, just raw emotion that was eating away at her and calling her like a foghorn. She had to calm him down, but she also wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Danny," she caught him before he had a chance to sit down.

He was calmer, but still angery at something when she spoke. That was odd, usually ghosts were the only ones affected by her voice, humans were almost nutural to it, but there were some that responded to it stronger then others did. Danny must have been one of those few, but they never reacted that quickly, not even ghosts were under her spell so rapidly, and this was not an intentinal try. Her powers weren't activated, so they weren't at their strongest. Her power leaked out in her voice unintentinally when she wasn't trying to activate the power. It was just a price to pay to keep her secret, besides it was benificial in some ways, this may be one of them.

"Danny what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he shrugged her hand away and sat down.

"If you want to talk, my desk is always open. Any time, during school or after."

Offers like this must not have been new to him because he gave her a curt thanks and turned his head away.

Silvi frowned at him and began the class with the troubled feeling that Danny was heading for the deep end. Danny didn't come to her after school was out, but he left an impression on the room that refused to leave.

"Sorry Ed, but I have to cancel our plans," she said into her phone as she got into her car.

"Why?" Lancer asked, but not in a whiny way, more concerned.

"I have some trouble I need to take care of. I promise that we can get together soon, but I think I have my hands full here."

"I understand. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Ed."

When she got home, she grabbed a book from her shelf and began to skim through it to try and find the right page.

'Today was one of the longest days of my life. I think something is wrong with me. I'm snapping at Ed as if he is a nusaince, but I know he's only trying to help. My foster parents are scared of me I think, even though they don't know my secret. I also feel funny, as if there is this power inside me that is trying to get out, but I don't know how to let it escape. I don't think that I want too, it feel very strong. Maybe I should go to Clockwork about it? I'm continually tired, even though I actually get sleep every now and then. I'm also not eating, just because I'm not hungry, but I'm also loosing a ton of weight at the same time. I know for sure that something is wrong.'

Silvi put her diary back on the shelf and sat in her chair, staring at the computer screen as if it could provide answers. She only had hints and guesses as to why Danny's behaivior changed so adbrutly, but that didn't mean they were right. She had a gut feeling that it she was spot on, but sometimes she could get ahead of herself and she didn't want to be wrong here. It wouldn't be right to ask him, he didn't even want to meet her gaze today, but if this problem wasn't met, then it could have serious consequenses.

She would have to wait this out and see how Danny would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2—Chapter 5

Winter slowly set into Amity Park like a bad cold. Many of the occupants were heard complaining about the unwanted chill when they stepped outside to grab their newspapers and start up their stalling cars. Silvi had taken to flying to the school on these cool days. She could best the cold better as a ghost then a human. She was usually the first one there, followed by Lancer and the other faculty members.

The other teachers really hadn't warmed up to her and the weather wasn't helping at all. Lancer tried his best, but in the end it wasn't enough. Silvi just had to deal with the isolation. It was nothing new to her, so she was use to it.

"Lance!" Silvi said when she caught Lancer trying to put his key into the door of the school.

She opened it from the inside and used her own key to unlock it for everyone else. Lancer stepped inside the school, shivering in a large brown overcoat.

"Next time, please unlock the doors instead of phasing through them," Lancer said blowing on his hands.

"Sorry Lance, I've been thinking a lot lately about stuff," Silvi apologized.

"Danny again?" Lancer asked.

"Yes, yesterday he had the worst looking cut on his arm. He wore long-sleeves to try and hide it from everyone, but I saw a glimpse of it. It almost looked like an ecto-scrape."

"You mean a cut from a ghost weapon?" Lancer asked surprised. "I really shouldn't be shocked. His parents are ghost hunters and ghosts would target him to get to his parents."

"But I've seen his parents in action Lance," Silvi said rubbing the back of her neck. "I was out the other night when I set off some of their sensors. They came out of the blue, in an odd vehicle. Almost looked like something you would find in a sic-fi movie."

Lancer nodded knowingly.

"Anyway," Silvi continued. "the first one out was the dad. Large man, I can hardly think that Danny is related to him. He shot at me, but he missed by a mile. He is completely un-battle worthy. Probably more fit for a lab."

"Some explosions have occurred at the Fenton residence because of him," Lancer put in.

"Then the mother, much more like Danny in size I think, but I still really can't see the resemblance. She shot and I had to dodge her attacks. The better of the two for sure, but still way to focused on ghosts. The stuff she was yelling at me! An unhealthy obsession I would say. I didn't get away completely unscathed, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"So what does that tell you?" Lancer asked, not really seeing where she was going with this analysis.

"That they really aren't a ghost threat," Silvi concluded. "Ghosts don't waste their time on hunters anyway unless they invade the Ghost Zone. Danny got that wound on his own, on no account of his parents."

"You were always the observant one," Lancer said nodding. "That makes sense now that I think about it. I really haven't been on the ghost scene since, well, collage days. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I need to look into it a little more before I do anything."

-------- a few hours later--------

Silvi was watching the students flood in from her invisible corner. She was watching for the trio that seemed to intrigue her to no end-- the Goth, the Tech-wizard, and the Outcast. An odd combination, but oddly enough, a perfect team; they could compensate for each others' weaknesses if they needed to and they seemed to get along perfectly. However, Valerie Grey was also one to keep an eye on. She came with similar wounds like Danny, which meant she was hunting ghosts as well. Sam and Tucker had occasional bruises, but nothing like Danny and Valerie had.

Perhaps Phantom would know more about them. If they were ghost hunting, then they would be doing it at night when ghosts would come out more. If this was Phantom's haunt, then he would know what was going on in his own city, surely?  
I'll have to call on Phantom tonight, Silvi thought to herself. Of course he wasn't really in a talkative mood when I last met him.

"So what happened last night?"

Silvi turned her attention to Sam and Tucker, who were talking right next to her without knowing. Sam had asked the question and Tucker was messing with his PDA.

He showed Sam a video that he had recorded, but Silvi couldn't see it, the back of the device facing her. She did hear the sounds though; yelling, an intense battle of some sort. Sam's face shifted through certain looks of pain and sympathy, but in the end, it looked like she was relived.

"So what happened after that?" Sam asked the silent tech-geek.

"He had to go home," Tucker said, adjusting his glasses. "Jazz reset the bone and bandaged it for him. I don't know what it's like today, but the story is that he was walking and tripped on the sidewalk, landing on his wrist wrong. We'll have to take notes for him again, he can't write with that hand today."

They walked away and Silvi resumed visibility. Another ghost attack; that was the only explanation she could think of.

Silvi didn't have a class the first hour, so she was alone in the hall when the bell rang and there was still no sign of Danny around.

"What are you doing?" Silvi asked the front doors, seeing a figure appear in the frosted glass.

Danny emerged a second later, looking winded and in pain. He was holding his right arm awkwardly against his chest, cradling it as if it was a baby. He winced when he moved then froze when he saw Silvi looking at him. Her eyes shifted to his arm and back at his face.

"I uh," he tired to work up an excuse, but was failing.

"I won't tell anyone," Silvi said at once, making him silent. "I'll just say you tripped on the sidewalk and made it in time for the warning bell, but you were with me in the nurse's office."

His face looked confused, but thankful.

"Of course that part about the nurse's office won't be a lie," Silvi said before he could get too far. "People will want proof with you I would imagine? And you do need to bandage that properly."

"I'm fine," he said gruffly and tried to pass her.

She grabbed him by the back of his coat, making him cry out in pain when the pressure

on his sleeve pressed against his injured arm.

"That wasn't a suggestion," she said dragging him along the hallway.

She pushed him through the office door and put him in a chair. The nurse wasn't anywhere in sight, a blessing for Silvi. She could finally talk to Danny and bandage the wound herself without any questioning glances from the nurse.

"Roll your sleeve up," Silvi said as she got the gauze and bandages.

He obeyed and showed a nasty looking bruise and a badly banged up wrist. Silvi inspected it and then carefully pushed some of the bones back into a more proper place. Danny winced, but didn't cry out. She wrapped it up tightly and he flexed it when she was done.

"How did you do that?" he asked amazed.

"I've had a little practice in nursing," Silvi said truthfully. "Comes in handy when you teach in a warzone."

Danny's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Silvi said that so causally.

"I'll escort you to your next class," she said holding the door open for him.

"Uh, thanks," Danny said confused. "Why are you being so nice to me? Normally a teacher can't wait to get me in the principal's office."

"What? Just because you're a little late doesn't call for extreme measures," Silvi said. "but if this does continue, I can't be allowed to be so lenient."

Silvi tapped on the class door and was admitted in by Mr. Lift, the history teacher.

"Ms. Train, what…? Oh, it's you Daniel," the teacher said lifting his nose in the air.

"What's the excuse this time?"

"He tripped on some ice this morning when he was walking to class," Silvi said before

Danny could say anything. "He fell and his wrist was in bad shape so I escorted him to the nurse's office to take care of it."

Danny showed his wrist to the teacher to prove the story. Mr. Lift looked at it then huffed.

"Fine, but you still have detention today for last week," the history teacher warned before pointing to Danny's empty desk.

Danny took the seat and looked back at Silvi. She gave an encouraging nod and was forced to leave the room before Mr. Lift had a fit. She knew that he didn't get hurt from falling on the ice; she had said that as soon as he walked in the door. Danny wondered if she knew the real reason, but then he decided no she didn't. She would be asking a lot of questions if she did know, but she did know something.

"That was smooth this morning," Tucker said at lunch that afternoon after Danny told them what happened. "So Ms. Train is a real sucker?"

"No, she gave the excuse before I could talk," Danny said, his voice rather hollow. "She knew I was going to lie before I had a chance to."

"Do you think she knows something?" Sam asked looking worried.

"No, but I do think she has suspicions. Still, it was weird that she covered for me. I don't understand it."

His ghost sense went off as soon as he finished talking.

"Oh great," Danny moaned, sliding under the table and going ghost, not even bothering with his normal battle cry.

"Okay, where are you?" he asked the empty hallway he had phased into.

Danny flew down the hallway, trying to find the troublesome specter, but he couldn't seem to sense it anymore. Maybe it had flown off on its own? Well, at least nothing would get destroyed today and he could let his arm heal.

He was turning around to head back to lunch when he bumped into someone.

"Oh," Silvi said after she got over the shock. "You must be Phantom?"

"Uh, yeah," Danny said nervously, hoping she wasn't too observant.

She looked at him and blinked, not the least bit scared, just interested.

"I was hoping to ask you a few things," Silvi said unexpectedly. "It's about a few of the students here."

Danny raised an eyebrow at that? Normally the questions would be about him.

"A few of the students have been ghost hunting, and I don't think, I know. I recognize those wounds anywhere."

Danny gulped and hid his right arm away from her sight.

"Have you seen students around the streets at night? There would be four of them. Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey, and Danny Fenton. I'm sure you know those names?"

"Why would I know about them?" Danny asked with caution.

"I figured that since you haunt this place you knew everything that was going on in it," Silvi said with a raised brow. "Am I wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. I know when there is a threat in my town, I don't keep my eyes peeled for kids normally."

"But you must have contact with them since they are ghost hunting. You know the Fentons pretty well," Silvi eyed the Fenton Thermos at his belt. "Well, I know you come in contact with Valerie Grey. She and Danny have the worst of the injuries of the four. They are deeper in it. Has Valerie battled you before?"

How does she keep hitting the nail on the head? Danny asked himself, mentally awed and cautious at his observant teacher.

"She has a grudge against me," he said, but didn't say anything else.

"And Danny?" Silvi pushed.

"I don't have a clue, maybe you should ask them about it. I'm just a spector floating around for no good reason."

"Is that what you think? You're doing good for this town, it's your calling. Keep it up, or else I'll have to step in. Nice talking with you Phantom, but the bell is about to ring and I have a class."

As soon as she turned, the bell rung and students flooded the halls like the gate of a dam being burst open and the water pouring out.

"How does she do that?" Danny asked himself as he looked for a place to turn human.

Chapter 6—

"Listen up class!" Lancer called order to the rowdy kids. "Today is going to be a special day. I'm going to be doing clas with the help of my good friend Ms. Train. She's outside waiting for us."

"But, it's like, cold out," Paulina said with fear. "I'll freeze my toes off."

"Then you probably shouldn't have worn sandals today Ms. Sanchez," Lancer shot back.

"Everyone up and grab your coats."

The class moaned as one as they all shuffled out of the room to grab their winter gear.  
Outside, the weather had warmed up a little, ice was still on the ground in some spots. Danny made sure to sidestep those. Being half-ghost, he didn't mind the cold. Ever since he developed ice powers, winter was no longer a thorn in his side. He felt the same temperature all of the time, making him the only one not to moan and shiver in the snow. Silvi herself seemed pretty comfortable in her coat and boots. She still had the smile on her face, as if nothing was wrong.

Danny wondered how she could be so calm. She had confronted Phantom and it still puzzled him. She had treated Phantom as an equal and even encouraged him to continue protecting the town. She must have dealt with ghosts before, or she was just plain wacko.  
"You've heard that no two snowflakes are alike," Silvi began, her voice giving Danny spiritual warmth he couldn't explain. "And that is your assignment for both classes. For Lance's you'll be doing a poem on snow, for my class you'll be doing an art project portraying the uniqueness of snowflakes. You are out here today to observe, get inspired, and write down thoughts that would come in handy. These projects are both due at the end of next week."

Mr. Lancer then gave a speech on what was supposed to be in the written work and tips for the art work. Silvi soon stopped him and let the class go about as they pleased. Naturally, the populars didn't do a thing except huddle together and complain about the cold. Danny took this time to look up at the clouds and he could see some flakes falling freely.

"Contemplating something Danny?" Silvi asked.

He didn't expect her and he jumped three feet out of his skin.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Silvi said looking at him with a worried frown.

"That's alright," Danny said composing himself.

"Danny, I know about the ghost hunting," Silvi said rather bluntly. "I'd know those wounds anywhere."

Déjà-vu, Danny thought.

"And how do you know that?" Danny asked defensively, trying not to give anything away with his voice.

Just then his ghost sense went off.

Not here, not now!

"Oh no," Silvi said with the same kind of gasp he made when his sense went off.

Danny looked to the sky again and saw Johnny 13's shadow growling at the students from his perch on the school roof. Danny was about to run for it and go ghost, but Silvi swiftly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the mill with the other students.

"Stay back kids!" Silvi yelled to them, her smile now replaced with a determined scowl. "Lance and I can handle this!"

With those words, Silvi produced a staff from her pocket. It had been disguised as a very large pencil, but now it shot out at both ends, making it grow longer with ecto-energy pulsing in each end like electricity. Mr. Lancer likewise grabbed an ecto-gun from the inside of his coat.

"Just like old times hey Silvi?" he asked the woman.

"Oh yes Lance, just like old times," the woman said bitterly as she watched her target.

Danny watched in amazement as his art teacher totally kicked ghost butt. He saw moves that he didn't even know existed. She was better than his mom, and that was saying a lot! Lancer stayed out of the way, but he had a deathly good aim, and he seemed to be enjoying it too.

Shadow made the first move and dove down on top of Silvi. Silvi jumped out of the way and spun her staff, hitting the shadow square in the side. It shrieked in pain and then growled menacingly down at her. Lancer took his chance and shot at its head. It was a good aim, hitting the ghost right between the eyes. Silvi moved in again and jammed one end of the staff into the chest of the ghost, making it howl and glow a weird green color. After a few more rounds of hitting it with her staff, Silvi jumped back and took up a defensive position in front of the gaping students.

"Is that it?" Lancer asked.

"No, this ghost is symbiotic, it can't live without another ghost to feed it," Silvi answered looking at the skies.

When Danny heard the familiar sounds of Johnny's motorcycle come down the road, he tried to inch his way out and find a place to go ghost, but it was impossible to go anywhere without being noticed. He would just hope that the adults could handle themselves.

Silvi must have heard it too because she turned her attention to the road. Johnny's cycle was a lot faster than a normal one. It was in the distance then right in front of them in only a matter of seconds. Silvi jumped out of the way and threw her staff at the cycle as it passed by. It got stuck in the tiers, making the cycle jam up and throw the greasy haired ghost off and into the dirt.

"13," Silvi said with disgust. "Why are you here? I thought I kicked you out of America."

"Sorry babe," the ghost replied with a smirk. "I'm out of your jurisdiction."

"This is my home town!" Silvi yelled. "You are in my jurisdiction."

"Not anymore," Johnny looked over at Danny with his eyes and Silvi followed the motion.

"Of course," Silvi said faintly. "Phantom has taken over this place. It's his territory now. I've been a rouge for the past few years that I don't hold any permanent authority anymore," her eyes glowed dangerously and she stuck her staff at Johnny. "But he is still a child. Until he knows the rules of the trade, I have authority, until he takes it away. I'm like a silent guardian, a steward to watch the throne until the king comes back to take it. If you mess with this place, you also mess with not only me, but the others as well."

Johnny didn't look all that concerned, but he did eye Silvi's staff with fear.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone and take your shadow with you," Silvi ordered.

Johnny did as she said without a word, as if he was hypnotized or something. She then turned to the class after the ghost left.

"You will not remember a thing about this," she said holding her hand out at the students.

Danny did feel some weird energy pulsating through his brain, and then…

The bell rung and everyone jerked out of their daydreaming.

"Okay class," Silvi said with a smile. "You can go back into the school now."

Danny blinked in confusion. He couldn't remember the last few minutes of the day very well. They were kind of hazy. He remembered coming out here and then nothing. Maybe he had zoned out again, falling asleep on his feet like he had done so many times before, but something in the back of his mind told him that wasn't true.

"Danny?" Silvi said walking up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said walking up the steps. "Just kind of… dozed off there for a moment."

Silvi nodded, but she had a worried expression on her face. Danny knew that look, he had it many times before, the worry of exposure.

Chapter 7—

Danny hadn't wanted to do anything his friends felt like doing after school. Tucker's idea was to hang out at his house and play video games, Sam's had been to go to her house and have a movie marathon to celebrate the weekend finally arriving. Danny just wanted to be alone. He took a long rout home, dragging his feet through the snow so he could mull through his thoughts.

He had been questioning things lately. Things that seemed so certain, just seemed so much more complicated. His life was not like any other normal kid's. He had ghost powers and he fought ghosts to keep his town safe. Along with the many adventures he had in time and different dimensions, Danny began to question the simplicity of life and figured that there was no such thing as a simple life. He had seen first-hand the wonders of the world, and others, but he didn't know how it could be possible. On top of that, his job seemed to have gotten too big for him lately. He was out late, sleeping less, eating less, and was not very cordial towards other people. He couldn't remember the last time he slept. It was probably two days ago. He hadn't eaten all day either, lunch had been interrupted by a ghost that never showed up.

Danny knew that to question life was to question one's sanity. If you didn't know what life was about, then what was your place in the world? Danny also knew of people who claimed to have all of the answers. Thos people believed in a God that did everything, but if there was a God, why was life so difficult?

Danny looked up in the sky and saw the sun appear for the first time in a long while. At least some of the snow would melt. He tried to peer past the sky and into the heavens where the supposed God dwelt, looking down on the world. He hadn't heard much about this God, but what would it hurt to talk to Him with no one around to hear him?

"Okay, I'm not very good at this since I've never done it before," Danny began, looking at the ground and mumbling, thinking to himself what an idiot he sounded like. "but, I was just wondering if, that, You were really up there, then why don't You help more often? If you can see me, then you know how screwed up I am. I guess, all I'm asking for is some help."

What should he do next? Say amen and walk on? Get down on his hands and knees and pray out loud some more? How exactly did this work anyway? Did God take a number or just listen as if He could hear everyone everywhere?

Danny felt pain around his injured wrist and looked down to see a whip wrapped around it. He tugged on it, but it pulled harder, bringing him to his feet.

"Well, well, well," said a sinister voice from behind him. "What do we have here? A little Halfa walking all alone? You know you really shouldn't be out this late at night."  
Danny looked up to see a boot in his face. It kicked his nose in and his back met the wall with a thud. Danny groaned as he tried to get back to his feet.

"Stay!"

The whip was cracked and lighting traveled through Danny like a dive in an icy pool. He yelled but he knew he wasn't heard. No one lived in this part of the city anymore. Danny was grabbed by the neck, the bony hands choking him. As he gasped for air, his face was brought close to the hooded figure that was holding him.

It was a skeleton, or at least, part of one. It looked like it had been decaying for years, but when it smiled at Danny with deadly red eyes, Danny knew that it was still very much alive.

"You belong to me boy," it said, breath smelling like every vile thing on the planet.

"Come meet your payment in Hell!"

Danny squirmed, but he couldn't get free from the grasp that was choking him, killing him.

A red boot came out of nowhere and kicked the thing in the face. It was sent sideways, losing its grip on the boy in the process.

"You alright?"

"Fine," Danny coughed.

He looked up to see Spectral, the odd ghost he had seen about a month ago. She was staring at the thing that had attacked Danny.

"Silvia," the thing said getting up and moving to a defensive position.

"Aquila," Spectral said with no friendliness in her voice.

Danny was caught between the two, and his only thought was that this couldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3—Chapter 8

"Silvia," the skeletal thing spoke as if greeting an old friend while at the same time mocking an enemy. "I can say for the first time that I am shocked that you are here. Normally you are four days behind me."

"I don't follow you, you just end up in the same place as I," Spectral said with no hint of playfulness in her voice like the other thing was talking. "So why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the thing chuckled. "I'm here for the new blood."

He turned his eyes on Danny, only now Danny saw that there were no eyes, just empty sockets.

"They all have a choice, you won't force him into anything," Spectral said with authority. "And if you do then he can fight his way out."

"But most of the time they don't," the thing smirked. "And he is no different. He will join my army."

Specrtal's hands blazed an angry red and she threw a warning shot of ghostly fire at the thing as it took a step towards Danny. It looked up at her as if it was amused.

"That cheep hat trick?" it asked. "Take some advice from a professional. Get some new tricks."

The thing suddenly burst to life with fire. It enflamed it's head and covered its skin, barely showing the bones that were hidden by the deadly flames. It looked like a demon with blazing black holes where its eyes should have been, its tattered coat and cowboy-like fashion everything faded into the darkest black. Danny didn't know that black could be that dark.

"I've seen that one too," Spectral said, gearing her hands up for more fire. "To bad I don't do much damage since we are of the same element."

The thing chuckled, an evil sound that sent Danny into shock. If he wasn't frozen to the ground, he would have fainted, threw up, or both.

The evil demon thing, brought his whip out and it turned into fire as well, a snake of fire. It threw the whip at the ghost but Spectral had a shield up so fast that it took more time for Danny to blink.

'How did she do that?' he asked amazed in his head. 'I've never been able to do that that fast.'

The demon rushed at Spectral and a fight so intense ensued that Danny couldn't fully register if he was in danger or not. It was lightening fast and the sounds were almost muted. He caught the blaze of fire here and there in the sky or right in front of him sometimes, but when he caught physical movement, he was awed once again. Spectral moved like a cat, graceful and well balanced. The demon was just as good, but it had more power then moves. It went at her like a bat at a baseball, continually looking for an opening to try and hit the ghost. Spectral was on the defensive, Danny wondered what would happen when she went on the offensive.

He never found out. Spectral let her guard down when the demon faked a punch to the gut and hit her in the head instead. She was sent flying from fifty feet above in the air and into the ground.

"No!" Danny yelled when he saw her fall.

'Ice tames fire,' a voice said in the back of his head, and not really a voice either, a thought so powerful that it was a voice.

Danny watched as the demon came striding up to where Spectral had fallen, getting ready to give a deadly bow with his whip.

Something grew in Danny until he couldn't contain it any longer. He shot ice from his hands, though this was normal, it wasn't usually at this magnitude. It almost felt like something was helping him move the ice at the thing and freeze it into nothing.

The demon yelled in pain when Danny shot him. Danny rather liked the sound, it meant victory, if only a small one. Ice readily grew around the thing and incased it in a block of solid water. Danny felt weak and fell to his knees, panting from the exertion.

'Very good child,' said the voice, but it was gone before Danny could question it.

"Get up," he heard Spectral say. "We have to go, that ice won't keep him like that for long."

She acted quicker then he could. She had already grabbed him by the arm, his good one he noticed, and pulled him up with her in the air. The air was knocked out of him as Spectral flew at a pace so fast that he almost lost his grip on her arm. She soon landed on a roof, on the other side of town.

"Are you alright?" she asked him as he fell on his butt. "Is your head okay? can you breath normally? How's your wrist? Any burning?"

"I'm fine!" he blurted out to stop her worried rant.

He saw that her outfit had changed. She was wearing black pants with a red top with the tracing of the bird on it. She had black bands on her upper arms and black fingerless gloves on her slender fingers. Black boot blended in with her black boot-cut jeans quiet nicely.

He looked at his wrist and saw that he had some burns from the leather on the whip, or whatever it was made of. It felt like he had put his wrist on the stove when it was on, slight blisters, but nothing major as a burn.

"You better get that bandaged," Spectral said with a disapproving frown that reminded Danny of his mother when he often came home hours after curfew. "If those were normal burns, then you would be fine, but those burns are something different."

"What makes them different?" Danny asked pulling his coat-sleeve up higher so it would hide the blisters.

"Well, for one thing, the fire was from a very nasty spirit, not human made. Spirit weapons are different from human weapons, but they still have the desired effect," Spectral traced something on her arm, but her outfit hid her skin.

Danny guessed that she had a nasty scar there and the motion wasn't a conscious one. That made him think that he really should get it treated when he got home.

"I guess I should thank you," Spectral said, bringing him from his thoughts. "That ice trick made the battle. Good thing ice and fire are opposites, or else you probably wouldn't have had any effect on him."

"Who was he anyway?" Danny asked pointing his thumb in the direction that he guessed they had come from.

Spectral's eyes darkened and that frown came back on her face. She crossed her arms and looked back at where they had come from.

"His name is Aquila, like the drink," Spectral said. "he's a demon of hell, and a good one too."

"Does that make you an angel?" Danny asked, thinking of the close call he had before Spectral came in and saved his hide.

"I guess you could say that," Spectral had the faintest of smiles on her face. "I'm really more of a very equipped human that was chosen to handle things like him."

"But, aren't you a ghost?" Danny asked baffled.

"In a sense, I guess, I never really thought about it. I've been given a gift and I use it the best way that I can."

"Okay then, why was that thing after me?"

"Well, that one is a bit difficult to explain," Spectral said nervously. "but I can tell you that we will be seeing each other more often. He won't go away until you make him, and you aren't ready to do that."

"Is he like my own personal demon or something?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Actually, there will be many more of those to come if you make it past this one," Spectral said matter of fact.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her and backed away a step. She was a little weird for him. She was just so, down-to-earth. Living in reality fully and that was a little odd.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Danny asked the ghost-angel-spector before him.

"I was sent," she said shrugging.

"By who?"

"Who do you think?" Spectral pointed upwards. "You did ask Him for help didn't you?"

"What? But, that was before I knew I was going to be attacked! How could you… you couldn't have… this can't be… He heard me?"

Spectral chuckled at Danny, who looked like a drowning sheep looking up in the sky with its mouth open.

"He always hears," she said holding her hand out. "Ready to go home?"

"I can get there myself," Danny said, changing into his ghost form.

Spectral blinked for a moment, as if she was shocked that she had been right. By the time the rings had completely turned him ghost, she had a slight smile on her lips and her eyes were sparkling green.

"Well, alright," she said shrugging. "I'll follow you until we reach the east end of town. I have business down there, but it's not to destroy the human race."

She added he last part so quickly that Danny barely caught it. He didn't think that she was a threat anymore. She had saved him and that said a whole lot if you were a ghost.

Chapter 9—

The flight back into town was quiet, both Halfas were in their respective thoughts. Danny thinking about what Spectral was thinking the entire time. When they steadily reached Danny's house, Spectral turned left and started to head east. She had a smiled planted on her face that seemed oddly familiar to him and she waved goodbye.

He watched her go, but didn't make a move to wave back. He phased through his window and landed on his bedroom floor. He changed back to Danny Fenton as he went into his bathroom and retrieved what was needed to clean the blisters on his wrist.

He felt groggy and decided to flop onto his bed, pull he covers over his head and just shut the world out for a long, long time, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. It was still running at high speed with questions of what had happened earlier.

He finally got up with a growl and headed downstairs. He was halfway down when he heard a small explosion from the lab in the basement. He ignored it and continued his way into the living area, where all books ghostly could be seen and taken off of the shelf.

Ever since he had started to battle ghosts, Danny had borrowed these books and read them. It had helped him in battle a lot, though some things he avoided since he knew that they weren't true.

He ran his finger through the titles until he came across the one he waned. It was one that he normally avoided, but now he wasn't so sure if he should. It was titled 'The Wonders that is Ghost', and it said that ghosts weren't the spirits of the dead. It was one his mother had gotten, but he never saw her use it.

He brushed the dust off of it and opened it up to a random page, and oddly enough, it was the one he wanted.

'Ghosts aren't spirits of the passing, since there is no proof of this. Rather, they are more powerful beings sharing domain with human man, like the animal or the plant, but at the same time, they have a home world, like the angel, or the demon. Who's to say that ghosts aren't individuals with choices to make like the rest of us? Who think and feel like we do? Do they also follow a higher authority like the most of us? A Buddha? A Zeus? A God of some deity? Who's to say that ghosts aren't just like us?'

"What are you doing honey?"

Danny jumped when he heard his mom speak.

"Nothing, just, browsing," he said shutting the book and slamming it back on the shelf. "I've got homework."

He rushed up the stairs before Maddie could question him further. He knew his odd behavior was going to be questioned later, but he needed time to think.

What he just read made some sort of sense. Danny knew that ghosts were just as individual as the snowflakes that started to gather at his window. He himself was unique in some way or another, even from Vlad whom Danny had more in common with than anyone else on the planet, but now he wasn't so sure about that either. Spectral sounded as if she wasn't a full ghost, as if she was half like he was.

'I'm more like a very equipped human to take care of things like him.'

She had said that she was human. Did that mean she thought of herself as a human with ghost powers as he did? She saw them as a gift, something to use for the better. He saw his as a burden that he was trying to turn into something good.

"Wait! I blew my secret in front of her!" he suddenly realized.

If she truly was half human, they she had to have a human life like he had. He wondered who Spectral was in her human form. That smile was so familiar, the voice held something with it that was recognizable as well. He felt safe when she talked, something inside that made him happy and less brooding then he had been. He felt that way when Silvi talked at school… and the demon called Spectral Silvia.

That made sense! Silvi moves to town and that same night Spectral shows up! Spectral had green highlights in her black hair which was the exact opposite colors of Silvi's. They even had it in the same fashion. The look on Spectral's face when he transformed in front of her, as if she was shocked that she was right.

"What am I going to do?" he moaned falling into his bed again.

Monday was going to be interesting.

Chapter 10—

Sam was starting to get worried about Danny. On Friday, he didn't want to hang out, said he just wanted to go straight home. He didn't call when he got home, which he did all of the time to make sure that his friends could come up with an excuse for the adults in case he was ghost fighting. She had called his house a few times, but it was always his mom that answered, saying that he was still in bed. He hadn't come out of his room for the entire weekend, not even to eat.

When she saw him Monday at school, she could have looked at him and not tell the difference between his human and ghost forms. He looked like the walking dead.

"Danny," she said when he got to his locker. "I was trying to call you all weekend. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Danny said slamming his locker shut just as the bell rung.

He turned away without looking at her, or saying that he would see her at lunch.

"Is he alright?"

Sam turned to see Silvi looking at her then back at Danny's retreating back.

"I don't know, but something is seriously wrong with him," Sam said frowning. "He's not acting like himself, he hasn't for a while but I think it just got ten times worse over the weekend."

Silvi nodded and stared hard at his back. Danny froze at the end of the hallway and turned to look at them, as if he could feel the eyes burrowing into his head. He hunched over when he saw Silvi and dashed out of sight.

"That was weird," Sam said, but Silvi said nothing.

"You had better get to class Sam, he sure isn't," Silvi said walking away.

Sam turned to watch Silvi walk away, her normal smile gone and replaced with a determined look. Sam quickly got to her class just as the hallways were being cleared of their straggling occupants, but she couldn't help but worry about Danny and what Silvi was going to do about it.

Danny didn't know what made him run when he saw Silvi in the hall. He was scared, but of what he wasn't sure. He just knew he didn't want to come face to face with it.

His legs took him past people in the halls and outside Casper High, where he continued to run until he made it to the football field. He tripped over something in the grass and he stumbled, jarring his bad wrist and making him yell in pain. He didn't have the energy to move, or the energy to want to move. He laid there in the grass as snow fell around him, tears dripping from his eyes as the burning in his arm intensified.

"Danny!"

Silvi dropped next to him on her knees and gathered him up in her arms. She was rubbing his arms, he must have felt cold. How long had he been out there? He wasn't sure. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days to him.

"It's going to be okay bud," Silvi said taking her coat off of herself and wrapping it around him. "We have to get you warm. Even half-ghosts can't survive these temperatures."

He wasn't aware that he was shaking very badly, his skin ice blue, which had nothing to do with his ice powers. He looked up and saw the sky turning from light grey to dark grey, snow falling heavily from the sky like a thick curtain. He heard Silvi talking distantly, but not to him. She was just holding him close and shaking him to keep him awake.

More time past by then the rumbling of a car could be heard coming up towards them.

"Ivanhoe!" Mr. Lancer's voice was clearly heard over the wind. "What happened?"

"He had a breakdown Lance," Silvi said starting to gather Danny up in her arms. "That car better have a heater. He's been out here for who knows how long in this blizzard."

"It's on high now," Mr. Lancer said and the sound of a car door opening following his voice.

Danny's back met a car seat and the whoosh of warm air from the heaters. He shivered even more and fell onto his side, not wanting to sit up. He wanted to sleep.

"Don't sleep Danny," Silvi said sliding in next to him.

She sat him upright and put his seatbelt around him. At the sound of the click, the car moved forward, but Danny could barely register the movement. Silvi wrapped her arms around him again, but this time, he could tell that she was warmer in an odd way. She must have been using her fire powers to keep him warm.

"We're almost there," Lancer said, his voice drifting from Danny's hearing for some reason.

"He's getting warmer, much warmer then he use to be," Silvi said, her voice fading as well. "I think we can let him sleep now."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4— Chapter 11

Silvi followed Danny for a ways after she had it out with Aquila. That evil pig! How did he get here so fast? She was hoping for some rest before she had to face him again.

When she saw the top of Fenton Works in sight, she veered left and waved goodbye to Danny. He saw her but he didn't wave back. He must not completely trust her yet. She would have to keep an eye on him. If Aquila was interested in Danny like this, then that meant he wanted Danny pretty badly, no matter how much the demon would deny it.

These thoughts were running through her mind as she caught the all-too-familiar sound of a gun charging up behind her back. She turned to see the Red Huntress on her jet sled aiming a gun at Silvi.

"Good bye spook!" she yelled, firing the gun.

A deadly purple blast shot out of the barrel, but Silvi was experienced with hunters and dodged easily. The shot went into the ground harmlessly, but its origin was far from gentle.

'Hostile is more of the correct word,' Silvi thought to herself. 'I never knew Valerie held that strong of a grudge towards Danny. What kind of triangle are these kids in?'

"Stop this!" Silvi said holding out her hand, trying to get peace to take place of this fight, but of course, Valerie wasn't about to back down.

Valerie fired again, without speaking. Silvi dodged and flew up to Valerie to see her face-to-face.

After establishing that Danny was a half-ghost like herself, it only seemed right that Valerie was the Red Huntress. Every time Danny left the school room, Valerie was close behind him and then Amity Park's two most famous ghost hunters would show up out of the blue. That would also explain how Valerie got her wounds, the ones just as bad as Danny's.

"I don't talk to ghost slime!" Valerie yelled firing her gun again.

"And what of those who aren't ghost slime?"

That seemed to get Valerie's attention. She didn't put her gun down, but she did loosen her finger on the trigger.

"You mean half-ghosts like Phantom's cousin?" Valerie asked looking grim.

"I don't know who Phantom's cousin is," Silvi said, puzzled.

"Then, like Vlad Masters?"

Silvi had heard that name echoed throughout the Ghost Zone with fear lately. She knew exactly who the billionaire was.

"He is a disgrace to our people," Silvi said crossing her arms. "but yes, like Mr. Masters. So you have heard of us before?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand you at all," Valerie said putting her gun down at her side.

"Then ask Phantom, he's one of us after all."

Valerie's face went pale behind her visor.

"You didn't know you were hunting a fellow student did you?" Silvi asked. "And you didn't know that you were just about to shoot your art teacher either."

"What!? Wait, you can't be… Ms. Train?" Valerie asked in horror.

"Amity Park is known to be haunted, but not by full blooded ghosts," Silvi said. "This place is a safe haven for our kind. Hundreds of us have hidden in these safe walls at one time or another."

"But then the Fenton's opened the portal," Valerie said putting the pieces together. "Bringing the ghosts here."

"They would have found a way," Silvi said. "It's our job to protect people Valerie, not to destroy them. Masters is different though. He's a twisted old man who needs something that he can't find. Don't judge others before you hear their story."

"You're not going to tell anybody are you?"

"Not if you don't. I've tried to keep you out of detention because of the ghost hunting. You are really good at it, but your aggression is misplaced. Go home and think on it."

Silvi turned to fly home, but Valerie stopped her.

"Wait, Ms. Train."

"Call me Spectral in this form Valerie," Silvi said.

"Spectral, can you tell me who Phantom is? In school I mean?"

Silvi shook her head.

"No Valerie, it's his secret not mine. Just ask him, he'll be your friend, that's all he's ever wanted I think. Peace between you two. You might even be able to help him out with the ghost hunting. He has homework too after all."

Valerie smiled at that. Then she nodded and headed downtown to Elmerton. Silvi went back to her apartment and stayed up, worrying about what to do with Aquila's presence.

Chapter 12—

The weekend was filled with worry and work. Spectral showed up constantly in the public areas, fighting some sort of ghost. It was Technus at the mall; he had been gathering equipment for a new kind of robot that stole people's credit cards. Spectra and Bertrand at the local hospital; they had been feeding off of the pain of the young children who were desperately sick. The Box Ghost at the packaging plant, nothing really happened there, and many other battles that Phantom seemed to be absent in.

Valerie showed up a few times to help Silvi and the Halfa was thankful to see her. The teenager was quite good at this stuff, but she was worried about Danny. When she had kicked the Box Ghost out of town, Silvi took a trip to Fenton Works to try and find Danny.

She found him in his room, lying on his bed, doing nothing. This behavior was odd for him. He normally would be up hunting ghosts on the weekends. She had seen him in action plenty of times before, so what changed this time?

Silvi entered the room and put her hands on her hips, looking down on the boy with a worried frown. Danny glanced up at her, but did nothing else. He pulled the covers over his head and did nothing.

"Danny get up," Silvi said. "It's Sunday, a day to be enjoyed, but not in bed."

"Go away Silvi," he said, his voice muffled by the bed sheets.

Silvi stood there for a second then sat on the bed beside him, taking the lip of the blanket and pulling it down so she could see his face.

"I knew you were smart, but not that quick," Silvi said grinning at him.

He only scowled at her.

"Valerie and I have been doing the ghost hunting for you all weekend. Mind telling me why Phantom is no longer around the streets?"

"He's tired and giving up," Danny stated bluntly and grabbed the blanket back from Silvi.

"Everyone needs a break Danny, but you can't quit," Silvi said. "This town needs you."

"You and Valerie seem to be just fine for it!" he said angrily.

"I won't be around forever, and neither with Valerie. She has many scholar-ship options in Europe if she wants. I know of many good schools who would kill to have her. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"What's the point?" Danny asked, sounding oddly depressed. "Every time I try, I fail. What's the point?"

"The point is to keep trying. God created us with a spirit of will and power, not failure. You acknowledged a Creator before Danny, what happened to that optimistic outlook?"

"It died. You showing up was a coincidence. There is no way God can hear me, or even want to bother with me."

"Danny, God loves all people, and he loves you more then you can possibly imagine. With love that large, then He has to want to help you."

"Then why doesn't He?"

"He has been, you just can't see it, or you try to make it on your own. In order to hear God and to have His help fully, you need to acknowledge Him fully. It's just like having a friend, your friend wants to help you, but you won't let them. It's just like that with God. You need Him, but you need to let Him in first. Think about it."

She patted him on his arm and left the room, having her senses go off and to find a large green dog running through the fences of the neighborhood.

"Come back here pooch," Silvi called to it. "This is going to be a long night."

Chapter 13—

"Silvi!"

Silvi looked up from her desk where she had been reading and saw Lancer running into her room.

The school had been evacuated for the worst blizzard of the year a few hours ago and Silvi was going to catch a ride with Lancer to her apartment. Her car had been buried in snow and it wouldn't start. Lancer had a better car and it ran fine in these conditions.

The worried look he had on his face right now though was troubling her.

"What is it Lance?" she asked getting up.

"It's Danny, I can't find him anywhere," Lancer said out of breath. "The Fentons called a minute ago, wondering where he was. I think he's stuck outside somewhere. He's nowhere in the building."

Silvi's head swerved to the windows, seeing nothing but a wall of snow blowing past her at a hundred miles an hour. If Danny was stuck in that…

"We have to find him," Silvi said. "He could die from hypothermia. It has to be dangerously freezing out there. Come on Lance."

She grabbed Lance by the arm and dragged him through the school, flying at top speed. She stopped only to grab their coats and Lancer's keys.

"I'll look, I don't think he got very far," Silvi said phasing through the door. "I'll call you."

Lancer nodded and Silvi took off in the snow. It didn't bother her that much since she had a shield of fire around her frame. It melted the snow, but it didn't stop the wind. It knocked her around, but she was straight on course. She couldn't hear anything in this weather, but she tried.

"Oh Lord," she prayed. "If Danny's out here, please help me find him."

She felt the comfort that came with God's spirit when she prayed and soon she let her instincts drive her. God was with her, guiding her to a specific place behind the school.

'The football field!' she realized and zoomed towards it.

"Danny!" she yelled over the snow, hoping that Danny would hear her voice. "Danny!"

She landed on the ground, the snow ankle deep already in an hour's time.

"Danny! Danny!"

She saw something grey against the white snow and soon made it out as a backpack. She ran towards it, being able to see the figure laying in the snow.

"Danny!"

She slid next to him, landing on her knees hard, but she didn't care. He was stiff as a board and blue, just barely breathing. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to her, turning up the heat on her body and rubbing his arms.

"It's going to be okay bud," she told him, not knowing if he could hear her or not.

She pulled out her phone and called Lancer up. He said he would have the car back there in a few minutes. After getting Danny in the warmth of the car, Silvi got in and held Danny, warming him up even more. He was close to dying out there.

"Should I go around back?" Lancer asked, stopping at the hospital.

"No, go through the front. I can request Doc up front. He's a genius with this sort of thing," Silvi said looking out through the frosted car window. "I hope this isn't Doc's day off."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5— Chapter 14

It was cold. He had trouble breathing, feeling an iceberg stamp itself on his ribcage. He couldn't move his fingers being stiff and numb from the cold. When he had come back to himself, his teeth started to chatter and his limbs shook uncontrollably. He felt hands on him, moving him or something, but they were warm and he welcomed them. He wanted to curl up on himself to stay warm, thinking he was home in his bed with the blanket over him. The hands didn't want him to curl up; they wanted him to stay still and straight as a stick. He fought back, but he didn't feel strong enough. Out of instinct, his powers kicked in for him, the feeling of danger greater than the want of secrecy.

A powerful hand grabbed his wrist, sending a shockwave of fire through him. He cried out, but more from shock then pain. It felt good to be warm, even if it was all at once like a lightning bolt.

"What did you do that for?" said a shrill voice over him.

"You want him to freeze the whole hospital?" said the familiar voice of a teacher, but he couldn't focus his mind on just which teacher it was. "He wants to be warm, I gave him that. Now hook him up before he decides to attack again. With powers like, that he can be unpredictable."

He felt hands on him again, but he didn't fight them.

"That's better," he heard a voice say; he thought it sounded like a man. "Quite the fighter isn't he?"

"He's got spirit," a woman said. "What are his vitals?"

"Everything is slowly coming back to normal," the guy said. "Pulse is a bit irregular, core temp is a bit below normal, you're shocks are because of that Silvi, he would probably be dead by now without you."

"Are you saying that he's going to be fine?"

"He'll be fine in a few minutes. He's very good at healing quickly, better then you Dalia."

Danny finally had enough energy to open his eyes. He met a white ceiling with four fuzzy people above him. As he made his mind come back to reality, the people focused. He recognized Mr. Lancer and Silvi right away, but the other two were strangers.

One was a man, grey hair and beard with a round nose that a pair of oval glasses perched on. He sort of looked like Santa Clause. The other was a woman, very young, of Indian decent, wearing a yellow nurse's uniform with her black hair up in a bun.

"I told you he would be fine," said the other man standing up straight and looking at something that Danny couldn't see.

"You gave us quite a scare Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

Danny only moaned.

"He's not ready to talk yet," said the shrill voice, belonging to the Indian woman. "Let him rest."

He was sure it had been a few hours later when he woke back up. He was pretty sure that the room had changed. Instead of white tile, he woke up to a dark ceiling with shadows dancing across it. He turned his head over to the right and saw a large fire living in the hearth of a fire place. He was splayed out on a couch with three blankets thrown over his body. It looked like an apartment since he could see almost all of the rooms from his one vantage point.

He was confused. Why wasn't he back home? Had everything been a dream?

His vision shifted over to a purring black fur-ball that curled up on his chest. The cat lifted its head, golden eyes staring back at him as if the orbs could see everything. It purred even louder when it saw that he was awake, brushing its head against his face.

"That's enough of that."

The cat was removed, yowling in protest but obeying nonetheless when it was set back down and shooed off into the next room.

Danny could see Silvi's outline from the fire that was at her back, but her face was cast in shadow. He could feel her warm hands feeling his face, as if for a fever.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Cold," was his weak reply.

Silvi put a few more blankets on him, tucking them in tight around his body to keep in the heat. He stopped shivering and turned into a more comfortable position on the couch, facing the fire. Silvi left but soon returned with a bowl in her hands. Danny could smell the broth before she sat beside him and held the bowl in front of his nose. He groaned and lifted the blankets over his head.

"You need to eat something," Silvi said, kindly, but forcefully. "Your body needs the energy Danny, it's practically running on empty right now. When was the last time you ate anyway?"

Danny knew the answer to that question. Besides the occasional snack, he hadn't had a hot meal in two months. Most of it was because he was too busy chasing and fighting ghosts to worry about eating, but part of it was also because he really wasn't hungry most of the time, and he didn't know why. When he had been on a forced fast before, he had bad stomach cramps that had sent him home for a good week from school. This was different, as if he was full all of the time, but at the same time, he was weak and tired.

"Danny, I want you to take something for me," Silvi said and Danny could hear a cap pop off of a bottle, like a pill bottle. "This will help you eat. You'll be hungry after you swallow this, I promise."

Silvi's hand phased through the covers and along with it in her palm was the largest green elephant pill Danny had ever seen. It had to be as big as his eyeball for crying out loud!

"It shrinks, but I can't promise a nice swallow," Silvi said after he had been silent.

Something told him to take it, but he really didn't feel like it. Then he found his hand moving of its own accord and popping it into his mouth. He choked when he swallowed it and he was pretty sure he could feel it drop into the pit of his stomach, but once it did, the fullness was gone and all he could think about was filling himself.

The covers came flying off and Silvi handed him the bowl. He grabbed it and shoveled it in his mouth, but he choked on that as well.

"Not so fast," Silvi said taking the bowl from him. "Slowly, like you're eating before the King of England."

After Danny had finished coughing, he lay back down, exhausted. Silvi took over from there, seeing he was in no condition to do anything for himself just yet. When the bowl was cleaned out, she went into the kitchen and fixed some hot chocolate for the both of them.

Danny was full, tired, and warm, and he felt like sleeping, but he forced himself to stay awake and ask what happened.

"Why is it so dark?" Danny asked when Silvi took her seat back and set the mugs on the table.

"The power's out," she said getting a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Has been for a few hours."

"Then how could you heat this stuff up?"

"Fire powers remember?"

He felt stupid for asking that one.

"Why am I here at your place and not in my own house?"

"Well, after we found you, we took you to the hospital. A very good friend of mine, who knows about our powers, treated you, but you almost froze the whole building. We felt like it wasn't safe for other people if you were there, so I flew you here after you were stable enough. I have nursing classes, but I'm not as good as Dalia and Doc."

"Do my parents know?"

"Yes, Lance let them know. Once it's safe enough for travel, I'll take you home."

"How long will that be? How bad is it outside?"

"It might be three days before the power comes back online and the streets are clear," Silvi turned to look out the window, which was above Danny so he couldn't see it. "Or maybe a little shorter, I'm not sure."

"How come I can't sense you?" that had been a question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Halfas can't sense other Halfas; it is simple enough to say, difficult to explain so don't ask how," Silvi answered taking a book off of the table and setting it on her lap. "Sleep now, you need it."

He wanted to, but more questions were still buzzing in the back of his mind.

"How many of us are there?" he asked.

"Danny, you're too tired to ask any more questions," Silvi said opening her book up. "Sleep and I'll explain as much as I can later, when you can listen better."

"But I want to know."

"And I'm glad that you do, but not right now."

Chapter 16—

Danny woke up to the smell of tuna in his face. He covered his nose in disgust and opened his eyes. Silvi's cat had been licking his nose and the smell of its breath woke him up in a very unpleasant way. Its golden eyes were probing his face for something, a pet on the head Danny thought. He shoved it out of his face, it yowled in protest as he did so, and sat up on the couch.

He felt better today, not 100%, but a vast improvement from yesterday. He kicked off the covers, found his shoes, tied them on, and got up, walking around the apartment, looking for Silvi. He found that the power was back on since the kitchen light was on since he woke up. The clocks were still blinking random numbers, having not being reset yet, so he didn't know what time of day it was.

He found a note on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Another one of those elephant pills was next to it and Danny cringed at the sight of it. He read the note, which read simply—

Danny,

Hope you're feeling better today. Take the pill please and find something to eat. Join me if you can, I'm helping the city to clean up. There's been a lot of damage around town and we certainly could use your help. Do it only if you feel up to it.

Silvi.

Danny, despite his better judgment, swallowed the pill and found his stomach rumbling for fuel. He found some stuff already laid out for him on top of the still warm stove; bacon, eggs, and an odd looking roll that was dripping with red goo. When he bit into it he found out it was stuffed with strawberries. He ate everything on his plate then turned the TV on for news. Over the years, Danny found the news to be the perfect thing to find a problem in the city that needed solving.

"Amity Park is recovering from what is being called the worst storm in the history of the city," the announcer was saying, showing clips of the snowy white city. "Many people were left without power for days, many others had no water, still others were stuck in traffic and slipped and glided on the ice, making the accident rate at an all time high so far. Many of Amity Park's bridges are strewn with abandoned cars that rammed themselves in the guard rails and other cars. Trees are also a problem as the frozen limbs continue to be unpredictable as they fall from the excessive weight of the ice. One man has already been sent to the hospital when a tree limb fell on him as he was walking by, trying to find extra fire wood to keep his family warm. In home fires have also become a problem; homes have caught fire when families try to stay warm and use the fire place to do so."

It showed a clip of a house on fire. Danny knew that if a chimney was in bad shape, then it could back fire and make the house come up in flames. He should patrol the city to make sure no fires broke out and families were kept safe. The woman came back on, saying that the fire department was cut short since the water supply was frozen and the streets were too slick for their long trucks to drive on.

"Well, people may not like it," Danny said changing into his ghost form. "But my ice powers can extinguish fires better then the fire department's tucks at the moment."

He caught the address of the burning house before he took off to help.

He had arrived just as the fire department had. It had been slow going for them, but they managed to get there without too much trouble. Danny soon saw why as Silvi emerged from underneath one of their trucks. She must have helped them navigate across the ice by lifting the tuck. She saw him floating nearby and came up to him.

"Good to see you awake," she said, but there wasn't a smile, more like a tired nod. "We could use your help."

"Are there any people inside?" Danny asked, watching the smoke rise and fill the air.

"A mother and two kids," Silvi answered. "We're not sure where they are."

"I'll go in, can you help with the flames?"

"I can suppress them for a time, but I don't know for how long. Be quick."

Danny nodded and flew down into the house, using a window. The smoke had filled the upstairs of the building, but no fire, yet. He could feel the heat of it underneath the floor and on his feet as he floated a few feet from the ground.

"Anyone up here!" he yelled as he searched the rooms. "Hello, anyone!"

"In here!" was the muffled voice in the master bedroom.

Danny phased through the wall and saw the mother and a young child in her arms. She was down on the floor, trying to stay awake from the smoke.

"Grab on," Danny said extending his hand.

The woman grabbed his cold hand and held on tightly. She held onto her crying child even tighter as Danny lifted them up and phased them through the roof. There was applause from the firemen as Danny set the woman down on the ground and the paramedics took over.

"Wait!" the mother said looking back at him. "Where is she? Where's my Maggie?"

"I—" Danny cut himself off as he vividly saw the small girl cowering under her bed in the second story of the house. "Her room."

Danny turned back around to the house and flew back into it.

"I can't hold them down any longer!" he heard Silvi yell at him right before he phased through the wall.

"Maggie!" Danny yelled for the girl as he flew into her bedroom, the flames crawling up the banister of the stairway.

He got down on his knees and lifted the covers of the bed and saw the girl cowering underneath just like he had seen before. There was something wrong with this picture, but he didn't have time to question it.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked the girl nicely as it looked like she was terrified of him.

She nodded, tears in her eyes from crying.

"I need you to trust me Maggie," Danny said holding his hand out to her. "Your mom is outside and is really worried about you. I won't hurt you."

She shuffled towards his hand and grabbed it, but he froze as he saw something else. The boiler in the house, exploding as the flames got too close to it. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, erecting a shield around them both, hoping it would hold.

From outside, Silvi was in worry. Danny had been inside the house for a few seconds, but something felt terribly wrong. Then it happened. The explosion was loud and it blew her back a few yards in the air. A few of the firemen had been blown back, but they felt hard ground when they landed. The whole house was gone, a ball of flame replacing where it once stood. Silvi didn't understand how that could have happened, and then she remembered Danny.

"Danny!" Silvi yelled, flying down into the smoke to look for him.

She flew up when a geyser of water nearly knocked into her. The firemen were trying to keep the flames under control. Silvi could hear the mother crying in hysterics over her lost child. Silvi was close to tears herself, it was too similar to when Sadie had died.

"Hey, why the long face?"

Danny came up, with the girl in his arms, out of the smoke. He had ash all over his face and his suit. The girl wasn't harmed, but she looked a little shaken up.

"How?" Silvi asked him. "How did you get a shield up so fast? You aren't that fast."

"I don't know," Danny said, looking a little worried now and confused. "I think I saw it before it happened."

Silvi looked at him, but not in a way that told him she thought he was crazy. She looked a little more perplexed than anything else.

"I had better get her back to her mom," Danny said floating down to the ground. "Ma'am?"

"Maggie!" the woman ran up to them and took her daughter from Danny. "Thank you so much Phantom. Thank you!"

"You're welcome ma'am," Danny said smiling. "You had better go get check out. I think she has a bad cut on her arm."

The mother nodded and walked back to the paramedics.

After Silvi and Danny helped with controlling the flames, they went on patrol together, over to the bridges to help haul the cars out of harm's way. That took a lot of muscle and Danny felt tired after moving three cars. Silvi went for a little longer, but she had been working longer then Danny had. She didn't get very far, but they managed to clear one bridge and that left the city to handle one less catastrophe.

"I think you should get to your parents," Silvi said as they rested on a nearby building. "The streets have been opened back up and I should get you there as soon as possible."

Danny nodded, still troubled about what had happened that morning. Silvi left him to his thoughts, but she was also a bit worried.

"Danny, I need to understand," Silvi said with a frown. "Are you telling me that you saw the explosion happen before it actually occurred?"

"That and I saw the girl under her bed," Danny said hugging himself. "I don't understand any of this. I'm out for a few days and suddenly I see the future?"

"It is a new power, I believe that," Silvi said smiling a little. "I can't help you use it though, you'll have to figure that one out on your own. There's only one other ghost that I know of that has power over time."

"Clockwork," Danny said, eyes widening. "But he's the master of time, he should have the ability to see into the future, not me!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you were given this power for a reason?"

Danny looked away from her green gaze and looked down on the town. He didn't want to think about fate. It hadn't been good for him lately and he saw what would happen to him if he decided to challenge it.

"Don't be scared of it," Silvi said softly. "there are very few people who are allowed to see the future and are responsible with it. God will never ask you to do something you can't do Danny, just remember that."

She got up and pushed away from the building, floating in front of him.

"Come on, let's get your things and get you back home."

Danny followed her, but at a sulking pace.

Chapter 17—

Before going home, Silvi wanted Danny to meet Doc and Dalia, as well as have a check up before going home, just to make sure nothing was wrong.

The hospital was crowded with people, since the town was a hazard at the moment. Danny recognized the wounds on people easily. Some were car accident victims, most had severe burns from the fires that were popping up all over town, others had broken limbs from falling on the ice, or something falling on them.

Danny and Silvi entered in ghost mode and kept themselves invisible. Silvi led Danny to a room that was secluded off from the rest and was completely empty.

"Doc managed to get this room," Silvi said. "It's always empty and has no surveillance devices in it. If you're too injured to help yourself, come here and Doc can fix you up."

When she finished, the door swung open to revel the grey-bearded man Danny remembered from before.

"AH! Good to see you up," Doc said looking at Danny. "Feel funny in any way? No coughing, shivering, or excessive bleeding?"

Danny shook his head.

"He's fine," Doc said about to leave when Silvi stopped him with her voice.

"He'll need some herbs Doc," she said sounding like a parent.

"Dalia's got them, meet her on the roof," Doc said exiting the room.

"He's usually not so gruff," Silvi said with an apologetic smile. "He's just busy today. Come on, you need to meet Dalia. She's a Halfa like us and is Doc's assistant."

Once on the roof, Danny saw the Indian woman from before. She still wore yellow, but her long, stiff hair was hanging down today instead of up. Without a word, Dalia handed Silvi a bottle of the green pills and she spoke a few soft words, ones that he couldn't hear. Silvi nodded to the other Halfa and Dalia phased down to the main floor of the building to help Doc out.

"What was that about?" Danny asked as Silvi handed him the bottle.

"Nothing, just a few matters that we need to look into," Silvi said. "These are for you. Hide them from your parents and don't let a ghost get them."

"What are they for anyway?"

"Well, a Halfa's body isn't very balanced. The ghost side being stronger then the human side, the ghost will try and take over things that it can't control, like eating. Ghosts don't eat so your ghost side starves you. These pills have natural herbs in them to help balance it all out. One in the morning is fine, and is all you need at the moment. Don't overdose."

Danny glanced down at the bottle and put them in a pocket.

"I still have a lot of questions," Danny said.

"After school, meet me on the roof, and I'll show you some things," Silvi said with a smile. "I'll even train you in a few of your powers if you would like."

Danny didn't know how to respond to that. The only other person who offered help was the same fruitloop who wanted to marry his mom and destroy his dad. He trusted Silvi, she cared and was very sweet, but he couldn't help but feel hesitant about the offer. There was always a string attached.

"Tell me one thing," Danny said. "How many of us are there?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6- Chapter 17

Silvi opened up a box from the back of her closet and pulled something out from its dusty depths.

"This is my family," she said to Danny as she handed him the photograph. "I'm a triplet. My brother here is Simon and my sister is Sadie, she died years ago in an accident. This man here, is my very good friend Mason. We've been dating for a while, but he doesn't have the guts to propose. This is Mike, he's a cousin of ours, Mason is a third cousin. Dalia is one of the last of her bloodline."

"And you all have ghost powers?" Danny asked looking at the people in the photo.

"Yes, the powers are genetic. Everyone in our family has them, or had them. There are only two families that I know of that have ghost powers still, that would be mine and Dalia's, but I'm wondering if I'm wrong."

"You mean my family has ghost powers?" Danny asked shocked. "But I'm the only one. My powers can't be genetic, I got them by accident. Vlad got his powers by accident too, but I don't think that he has any family."

"Vlad Masters' powers were a mutation due to the accident," Silvi explained, shifting through the box. "You're right about his not being genetic, his DNA was just mutated. Yours however are not, you're developing differently from how Vlad did. Your powers are growing at the rate a normal Halfa's would."

"But, I got shocked in the portal, like Vlad did," Danny argued, feeling uneasy about this subject.

"Maybe, but that portal that Vlad got zapped by was a prototype. The one you got shocked by was larger and better calculated. The energy you got shocked with should kill a normal human being, but it seems that it awakened your powers early. Normal Halfas don't get their powers until there are sixteen. You've already had them for two years."

"Then what does that mean? I don't like what I'm thinking Silvi. I would have to not be a Fenton for that to be true."

"I know Danny, but I highly doubt that you're parents would hide anything from you. Maybe the powers had gone to sleep in your bloodline and they were awakened in the portal. I'm not sure, but I'm going to be doing background checks on your folks."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Danny asked, eyes wide.

"I am if I have the world's most famous time ghost with me to do the check. It's important to know Danny."

Danny looked back down at the photo and shook his head, not really believing this.

"So, what does your brother do?" Danny asked as Silvi pulled out more photos.

"He's a physiatrist in London," Silvi explained with a smile. "He's soon going to move his practice back here in Amity Park."

"Why? To be closer to you?"

"They all are moving back here. We like to stay together as a group most of the time. And since Aquila and his gang have been found here, and that I found you, they want to make sure that we can get as much as possible done."

"So, I'm going to be meeting all of them?" Danny asked, excited by the idea.

"Oh yes, it will be hard not to meet all of them. Simon, in his spare time, will be at the school as a counselor, he's very overprotective. Mike will be filling in for Testlaugh, you'll love Gym after he comes into town. Mason will be opening up a new coffee shop, he can be very creative. It's sure to be the new teen hot spot."

"Cool, when are they coming?"

"Well, Simon called me yesterday—"

She was interrupted by a knock at her door. She looked puzzled and Danny looked over his shoulder at the object in question.

"Are you expecting anyone?" he asked, his heart suddenly in his throat.

"No, get under the table," Silvi instructed, walking slowly towards the door.

Danny did as she asked, also becoming invisible at the same time. Silvi opened up a drawer in the table next to the door. She pulled out a handgun, making Danny's eyes grow wide. He sure hoped she knew how to use that thing.

"Who is it?" Silvi called through the door, putting her hand on the knob and hiding the gun behind her back.

"Put that blasted gun away Silvia!" said a rather irritated man with a slight English accent. "I'm not here to kill you."

Silvi's face lit up at the voice and she quickly dumped the gun back into its hiding spot. She flung the door open and jumped onto the man in the hall.

"Simon you pessimistic dolt!" Silvi cried happily. "What are you doing here? I though you weren't coming in until tomorrow."

"Can't I surprise you every once and awhile?"

The man looked like Silvi, but he was a head taller and his hair was black, not white. Silvi pulled her brother into her abode and Danny came out of hiding.

"I see you have company," Simon said when he laid his eyes on Danny. "This wouldn't be that new Halfa you mentioned over the phone would it?"

"Yes he is," Silvi said. "Danny this is my brother Simon. Simon this is Danny Fenton, he's a student of mine."

"Soon to be all of ours," Simon said with a dry smile. "Mike is going to be all over him you know. He always wanted a little brother to play with."

"I'm not a toy!" Danny said stated angrily.

"And testy too," Simon smiled, on the edge of laughter.

He then took a second look at Danny and frowned. The older Halfa put his hand to his chin in thought as he studied Danny thoroughly. Danny shifted from his gaze and looked to Silvi for help.

"Simon, it's rude to stare," Silvi said breaking Simon's trance.

"That was pretty obvious," Silvi snorted. "Danny, get your pack and I'll bring you to your parents."

Danny nodded and turned into the bedroom to grab his stuff.

"Silvi, do you know who that kid is?" Simon questioned his younger sister.

"I know that his bloodline is a bit of a problem," Silvi said. "None of his parents have powers. I have a theory about it, but I can't be sure. For now he just needs guidance in his fight for control."

Simon nodded, but he looked doubtful.

"He really reminds me of—"

"I know, but we can't be sure about it. We can't get our hopes up Simon, and please don't tell Mike. He's not likely to make the connection anyway, but it would crush him."

"Do you think we should pay Rannoch a call?"

"No! He's the last person on earth who needs to know. He hates us and you know why."

"It was her choice, Silvi," Simon said quietly.

"She was his wife! He has a right to be angry. Just wish it wasn't aimed at us."

Danny had stopped when he heard the hushed conversation from inside the room. They were talking about him, but it was confusing. They knew things he didn't, and he didn't know how he supposedly fit into all of it. Who was Rannoch? Why was he so angry at them? What had happened to his wife? Who did Danny remind Simon of?

Danny had a feeling that he wouldn't get the answers willingly.

"Look, can we talk about this when the others are here?" Silvi asked Simon.

"Yeah, and have Doc in on it too. He's smart with this kind of thing. I mean, he did help us find each other after we were separated," Simon agreed.

"I don't want Danny to find out, it would crush him," Silvi said sadly.

"Okay I'm ready," Danny said rushing in before Silvi could say something else.

"Took you long enough," Simon said frowning at the boy. "Where are you headed?"

"Home, to my parents," Danny stressed each word as if making a point.

"You heard every word that we said didn't you?" Simon leaned down to look the boy in the eye. "You did!"

"Simon! Enough of your mind tricks," Silvi said sternly. "Simon can read minds," Silvi explained to Danny, turning her full attention to him. "What all did you hear?"

Danny looked down at the floor and said nothing. Silvi sighed and shook her head.

"I'll explain, when you're ready," she said opening the door. "Come on, I already called your parents to say that we were on our way."

"I'll come," Simon said following Danny out. "We'll call a cab."

"We just had an ice storm," Danny said. "We can't get a cab, why can't we just fly out?"

"Wouldn't it look odd to your family if we appeared out of thin air with no mode of transportation in sight?" Silvi asked Danny.

"Oh," Danny said meekly, turning red. "Didn't think about that."

"Small mistakes can often be the big ones," Silvi instructed as if teaching again. "Watch out for them in the future. We'll take my car."

"That old S10?" Simon moaned.

"It has four-wheel-drive, and the heater works! Better then that old Ford you had in collage," Silvi teased as she led the way to the garage.

Chapter- 18

Silvi's car slowly pulled up in front of the Fenton household. Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, watching Simon's expression.

"I never trusted your driving," Simon said as he groped for the door handle, his body still stiff from shock.

"The roads were a bit icier then I expected," Silvi said twirling the key on her finger. "Lighten up!"

"Yeah, compared to my dad, Silvi drives like an old lady," Danny remarked to try and give Simon something to compare Silvi too.

Simon looked at Danny as if he was crazy. Danny shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car. The door to the house flung open and Danny found himself engulfed in an orange clad hug.

"Danny! Good to see that you're home safe and sound," Jack said.

"Dad! The ice!" Danny warned, but Jack had already slipped and landed on top of Danny.

"Jack, are you okay?" Maddie asked as she came down more slowly from the steps. "Get up Jack, you're squishing Danny."

Jack got up with some help from Simon and Silvi helped Danny up.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine once I pop my back," Danny said arching his neck.

Simon motioned for Silvi to hand Danny over to him, since Jack was somewhat stable on the ice. Danny was passed over to Simon and the older Halfa put his hand in the small of Danny's back. There was a cracking sound and a small yelp from Danny that turned into a sigh of relief.

"That feels great," Danny said looking up at Simon.

"I had some small chiropractic training," Simon admitted.

"Well let's all get inside. I don't want Danny to catch a cold," Maddie said grabbing her son and gently leading him into the house, asking him questions about his health.

Within fifteen minutes, Maddie had Danny wrapped in a blanket on the couch, feeding him tea. Danny hated tea since they only had it when Vlad was around, but the steam did help his stuffed up nose. Silvi and Simon were invited inside and were introduced to the Fentons. Silvi seemed wary about the place and stayed clear of the kitchen, which led into the basement/lab. Danny noticed this and was wondering about it.

"She had a bad experience with hunters," Simon said to Danny, sitting beside him on the couch. "It's not my place to tell the tale, but I thought you should know. It's hard to block the thoughts of teenagers, they are always thinking. And you being a Halfa isn't helping matters."

"Why is that?" Danny asked.

"Halfa powers work better on Halfas, like Silvi's voice persuasion, Halfas are more affected by it. Don't ask why, maybe it's because we're all unique and yet the same."

Danny didn't really follow Simon's train of thought, but he felt as is if a piece of the puzzle had just been put into place.

"That's an interesting theory," Maddie said to Silvi as the two women had been talking the whole time.

"Just a theory," Silvi said sipping her tea. "but you agree with it?"

"I would have to do some research, but it's worth looking into. I never knew you liked the paranormal."

"My parents were big in the field until they died," Silvi explained. "I thought I owed them to at least learn some of the field. Simon knows a bit more then I do."

"You hunt ghosts?" Jack asked, leaning over Simon with a gleam in his eyes like a child at Christmas time.

"No, I merely dabble into old legends and mythical theories. I'm a physiologist, not an historian," Simon said sitting up straighter in his seat. "But our cousins are also a bit educated in the field."

"We should have them over some time when they get in," Maddie beamed. "A welcome to the town sort of thing, and we could invite Vlad!"

"That's a great idea Maddie!" Jack boomed. "Vladdie would love to come over and talk ghosts, and I could show them all of my new inventions!"

"You need to get out of here unless you want to stay for dinner," Danny whispered to Simon.

"Just think it boy," Simon said scowling. "use your head. You're bright, but you need to find a strategy of thinking to help you use your wits."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton, but we really have to be going," Silvi said standing up. "Simon just moved into town you know and he'll need some help."

"I understand," Maddie said walking them both to the door.

When his mom came back, Danny knew he was going to be sent to bed. He got up and threw the blanket on the couch as she came in the room.

"Mom, you really didn't mean what you said about inviting Vlad down here to dinner did you?" Danny asked, cringing on the inside.

"Well of course I meant it sweety," Maddie smiled. "Why wouldn't we have Vlad over?"

'Because he wants to steal you, kill dad, and turn me into his puppet son,' Danny thought bitterly.

"I don't know," he said out loud. "I'll be in my room."

"Danny," Maddie stopped him as he walked towards the stairs. "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Danny said, wondering why she asked in the first place.

"Well, you seemed very distracted when you came home, is something on your mind?"

'Yeah! Have you been lying to me? Am I really your son?'

"No, I'm just kind of tiered," he said with a smile.

"Why don't you go rest and I'll have dinner ready when you're done."

"Deal!"

Danny watched his mother walk back into the kitchen, cleaning up the teacups that had been left out. In his mind, a seed of doubt began to prod at him. Other then the ghost fighting, he really didn't have much in common with his parents. He really didn't even look like them.

'Vengeance is mine to uphold,' said a voice, the same one who helped him fight the demon a few days ago.

"Who are you?" he whispered, not wanting his mom to hear him.

'I am the great I AM,' it answered simply.

"That doesn't really help me," Danny mumbled under his breath.

'Find the Word, and you find hope, love, and forgiveness,' it spoke.

"What word? You mean like a book?"

He felt a sense of conferment from the presence as it slowly became quiet, but it was still there. He guessed that it had always been there, he just ignored it, but now that he felt it, he didn't want to let it go.

He made his way back into the den and scanned the book rack. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, he didn't remember any titles that said 'The Word' on any of the covers. Maybe he was hallucinating this whole thing.

His eyes stopped scanning as he saw a thick volume of a book in the corner, dusty from misuse. He took it and looked at the cover. 'Holy Bible' was all it said. Why would this be here? His parents were scientists, they didn't believe in anything unless they could hear it, see it, and feel it. Danny opened it up and saw the name of his grandmother, on his mother's side. She had died of cancer a while ago and Maddie must have kept this as a reminder of her mother. Danny also grabbed a dictionary from the rack and headed upstairs with both books.

Once in his room, Danny shut the door and opened the dictionary up to the word Bible. He read that it was the sacred book of Christianity, containing an Old and New Testament. He also saw that Bible meant book in old Hebrew. This book was proclaiming itself as the Holy Book, if you put it into English.

Danny's curiosity was perked and he thumbed through the Bible, not really sure how to use it. He knew it was separated into books, then chapters, and then verses, but he didn't know how to find what he wanted. He looked back at the concordance in the back of the Bible and found it to be like a glossary.

He began to look for the w's, then look up the word 'word', to see if anything could be found. There were more than a dozen verses for the word, but one seemed to make him wonder and he looked at where it was found. Jn. 1:1. What did that mean?

He yawned, truly tired for once, and he bookmarked the area in the concordance so he could find it again. Maybe Silvi could help him with this.

Chapter—19

It was a few days before the school opened back up, and the kids could once again moan and groan about their teachers. Danny on the other hand was looking forward to seeing Silvi again. He had questions and he wanted answers to them, but he was also excited about learning some new tricks, maybe even things he didn't know he had.

His new foresight power was sporadic at the least. He had two visions the other day and he got a mild headache after the last one. Each vision was a sight of impending disaster. The first one was his dad blowing up the kitchen oven, trying to convert the gas pipes into a new invention or something like that. The other one was his dad making a comment about dinner that really ticked his mom off. Danny was able to stop both of them, making sure Jack got nowhere near the oven and didn't get a word in at dinner.

So far he hadn't had any other foresights, but he was careful to make sure not to give anything away. Last night he had a vision that Lancer was going to give a pop quiz today in class, about the book that they were currently reading. Danny managed to brush up on the subject and knew he would be semi ready to take it. All he had to do was warn Tucker and Sam about it.

"Hey Tuck!" Danny waved to his best friend.

"Oh, now you're speaking to us?" Tucker asked with narrowed eyes.

"Huh?" Danny asked confused. "What are you talking about Tuck, I always talk to you guys."

"And when was the last time you called us?" Sam asked. "We've been out of school for a week and you never called. We were worried about you when no one could find you Danny."

"I'm sorry guys, I was a bit distracted," Danny said, getting what they were saying now. "But it was totally worth it. I'll tell you guys about it at lunch, promise. Oh, I also got a new power over the past week."

"Really?" Tucker asked eagerly. "What is it?"

"Lancer is going to be giving a pop quiz today on the current book. Be ready for it."

"Are you saying that you can see the future now?" Sam asked, eyes wide in amazement.

"Well, I think so. It's kind of freaking me out, but this is the least of what I've found out. At lunch, promise."

"What's gotten into him?" Tucker asked as Danny left. "It's like he's jerked back to normal."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Sam said, but she too was curious about what had happened to Danny.

Meanwhile, Simon was getting a tour of the school by Silvi and Lancer. When he saw his office, he at once wondered why it was so cold in here.

"Is the heater broken in here or something?" Simon asked she he changed the temperature in the room.

"It use to belong to woman named Penelope Spectra," Lancer said. "She's a ghost that feeds off of misery."

"And where better to find misery then in a high school filled with teenagers," Silvi finished. "I take it that Danny took care of her?"

"I'm not sure. Spectra came before Phantom went public, but if I had to guess, I would say yes," Lancer nodded. "I think he's been taking ghosts down for a longer time then anyone thinks."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Simon said. "His mind is very mature for someone his age. There are many memories of fighting ghosts, but also of friendship with both ghosts and humans alike. He's a good boy, just needs some training and guidance."

"Well, if we offer, we just have to wait for an answer," Silvi said. "But I can see the question and excitement in his eyes. He really wants to learn and get better."

"He's going to ask if he can bring his friends along today," Simon said. "He plans to meet you like you said you would."

"Then we'll have field trip, and of course he can bring his friends along. I always brought Lance along."

"And I'm still traumatized by the last time," Lancer said flatly. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I have a class to get too."

"Think I should tell him that Danny knows about the pop quiz?" Simon asked Silvi with a smile.

"Oh let him be," Silvi said waving her hand with her own smile. "Lance needs to be put in his place sometimes. So, what do you think about the place?"

"It's great, I can't wait to get to work. Will I be seeing Danny at all?"

"I doubt it. He keeps to the shadows and barely anyone notices him. Unless something dire happens, no, you won't be seeing him."

Simon nodded and frowned.

"I wish I could. He has a very troubled mind, and we only put more doubt into it."

"He's searching Simon, give him time and space. Only talk if he asks a question, that's how he works I think."

"Yes but he'll need a push every now and then," Simon looked out of the window and saw only the white of the city snow. "When are the other two arriving?"

"Later this week," Silvi said. "We'll all go out to dinner if you would like, tonight, just me, you, Dalia, and Doc."

"No, let's wait for the others and meet this Vlad Masters. I've been interested in him for some time. He's a danger and Danny was very uncomfortable with that man coming to his house. There's bad blood there and I don't want Danny vulnerable to that fruitloop."

Silvi nodded and headed out the door.

"I have to get ready for my classes as well," she said. "See you later bro."

Lunch was interesting for Tucker and Sam as Danny spun his tale for both of them. By the time he was done, Tucker had his jaw wide open and Sam's eyes seemed to bug out of her head.

"More Halfas?" Sam asked in an awed whisper. "Here, in the school?"

"Yeah, Silvi said that more would be coming," Danny said excited. "She offered to teach me how to use my powers you guys. Do you know how great this is?!"

"It's a good way to get Vlad stung, that's for sure," Tucker said after he could get his jaw to work. "Does he know about them?"

"I don't think so," Danny said, perplexed. "He might, I'm not sure. I never know what he's thinking."

"I think that's a good thing," Sam said picking at her salad. "So how are they all Halfas?"

"Born with it, but that's a problem. Silvi says that I'm not like Vlad, that my powers are normal for a Halfa. Vlad's DNA was mutated by the accident, so he isn't a true Halfa, but if I am a true Halfa, then my parents have to have ghost powers too, but they don't."

"So, are you saying that your parents are keeping something from you?" Sam asked, now looking surprised that Danny would ever think such a thing.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," Danny said holding his hands up in defense. "But I can't help thinking that they are hiding something from me. I'm not sure if I'm even their son."

"Danny, I know this is all weird," Tucker said. "But your parents love you man, just think about that okay? No matter who they are, they are your parents."

"Yeah," Sam said catching on. "They raised you, love you, and are way overprotective of you."

"I can't argue with those points," Danny said, feeling slightly better but the doubt was still there. "Don't forget about Lancer's quiz."

Danny got up and dumped his tray by the trash as the bell rang.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam said looking worried. "But we'll be there for him."

In the shadows of the teacher's lounge, Vlad Masters was working on yet another plan to get rid of Daniel. It just so happened that one of Daniel's teachers was a druggie and he would do almost anything to get what he craved. Vlad gave very careful instructions to the man and the man did them without question.

Daniel's food had been tainted with a special chemical that made both humans and ghosts delusional. Vlad also knew about Danny's sensitivity to some smells. The stronger they were, the sicker he felt. Just imagine what kind of havoc the boy would be in when he digested the drug.

Vlad saw the teacher and knew the deed was done. Then the billionaire stood up and left the school, ready to be there when Danny was declared, mentally unstable. He would be able to get Daniel the best of care for his trauma and he would be there when Danny decided to make him his father and denounce that idiot of a man, Jack Fenton.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7- Chapter 20

Danny hadn't been feeling that well by the time the bell rang for last period. It felt like his stomach was slowly rusting away by some sort of acid. He also felt lightheaded and he noticed that he didn't feel that much pain. He began to think he was slipping from the real world. He saw ghosts from the corner of his eyes, but he knew that they weren't real ghosts because his ghost sense didn't go off, but they sure looked real. He had to get to Silvi or Simon before anything got worse.

He had class with Silvi now, but he wasn't sure if he could make it to the third floor in time. He felt too weak and scared, continually looking over his shoulder at some sort of dark apparition. He was getting some weird looks from the other students, but he didn't see Sam or Tucker.

Something grabbed him and it wasn't a comforting grab either. He felt his body being slammed against the lockers, but he didn't feel the numbing pain that usually followed. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Hey Fenton," Dash Baxter's bad breath spelled out for him. "You don't look so good."

"You don't sound very concerned," Danny retorted back. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"No can do. I got paid some big bucks to make sure you don't make it to your next class," Dash smiled evilly.

"Who would pay you to do anything?"Danny wondered aloud.

"Some old guy in a limo," Dash said, being the genius that he was. "Drove right up, paid, gave instructions and left."

"Plasmius," Danny growled out.

Dash didn't hear him. Instead, the blond quarterback threw Danny across the hall like a football. Danny felt the vibrations from the lockers as his head made contact with them. This made his headache worse and made him even more drowsy and unaware of the larger kid behind him. Danny had enough sense to get up and feel his head. His hand came back with blood on it. In the mind state that he was in, Danny panicked, picturing Dash as the worst possible monster that his imagination could invent.

Danny screamed and his reflexes kicked in. He gave Dash a swift kick in the gut and that sent the bigger kid flying into the other wall. Dash was knocked out cold, but Danny was left to huddle in a corner, his imagination playing with his mind.

"Danny?"

Simon had heard the commotion from inside his office and he came out to see what was going on. He found Danny hugging his legs to his chest on the floor, whimpering like a dog, and Dash out cold on the other side of the hallway. He checked Dash first since Danny was still conscious, but he was definitely in worse shape than the quarterback.

His mind was a complete mess; rapidly flowing information in and out, as if on hyper drive. His heart was beating at a high rate, making him gasp for air and shaking very badly. This was some sort of drug reaction, Simon realized. It was as if his brain was giddy with cocaine.

"Danny calm down," Simon said urgently. "You have to get a grip."

Danny struggled from Simon as the older Halfa grabbed the boy and tried to bring him under control.

"GET AWAY!" Danny screamed.

"Danny your heart is going to explode if you don't calm down! You can't handle the drug dosage!" Simon warned him, but he wasn't getting through. "Danny calm down, please. It's me Simon."

Danny stopped struggling and let Simon take his shoulders in a loose grip. The boy's pupils were dilated, almost as large as a cat's with barely any color showing around the rims. Simon took Danny's face in his hands and spoke slowly, quietly, and clearly.

"You have to get your heart rate down," Simon said, knowing that Danny wasn't really with reality at the moment.

Simon felt the blood on the boy's head and inspected the wound. It was healing quickly, but he was worried about the blood loss.

"Breath slowly boy," Simon said, doing the same thing as a demonstration. "That's it, just breath slowly and quietly. Stay with me."

Danny was about to fall to sleep, but Simon had to make sure the he stayed awake and breathed properly. Danny was doing his best but it was causing problems. His heart was erratic and it was causing him visible pain.

"Just keep breathing normally," Simon encouraged. "Where is everyone when you need them?"

Simon looked around the silent hall for help, but the only other kid here was Dash, and he might have a concussion when he woke up.

Danny looked ready to double over in pain. Simon had to sit him upright, keep him breathing right. Simon set Danny against the locker doors to keep him up, but Danny slid back down to the floor if no one held him up right. Simon was stuck cuddling the boy like a baby, keeping his shaking body under control.

Simon really didn't notice how small he was for a sixteen-year-old. How could such a small thing be so powerful?

"Simon!"

He looked up at the call of his name, seeing his sister run over to him.

"I had a bad feeling, what happened!?" she nearly screamed, the stress of the room reaching her.

"I don't know what happened to him," Simon said indicating Dash. "But Danny is having a drug reaction, a bad one. We need Dalia, now."

Silvi bent down and checked Danny's pulse, also looking at his eyes.

"Get him to the clinic now," she said urgently. "He won't survive if you don't. I'll take care of Dash and cover for you."

Simon nodded, blasting through the roof while transforming at the same time.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll be alright," he told the nearly unconscious teen.

Chapter 21—

Doc was a bit of an odd man. Besides unintentionally taking over the guise of Santa Clause, he took the extremely hard to comprehend as simply as he would tie his shoe. Things like half-ghosts didn't freak him out; in fact, the simple was very hard for him to understand at times. It was as if his brain was in reverse, but he knew that God had made him that way for a reason. There was no one else in the world qualified enough to help Halfas with their health, and Doc was grateful that for his odd thinking when Simon came into his clinic with a very pale and deathly looking Danny.

"What happened?" Doc asked rushing to a room with Simon following.

"Not sure, but he's having a bad reaction to some sort of drug, and I don't mean the legal kind," Simon said in a rush. "I know he's not messed up in that racket so he must not have known about it."

"Deliberate giving?" Doc asked puzzled. "It sounds more like someone was trying to kill the boy."

"And they might succeed if we don't hurry."

"Put him down on the bed, get Dalia, and hurry."

Doc hurriedly hooked Danny up to a heart monitor as Dalia came in. She went through the motions smoothly of finishing up for him, looking down at the boy in great worry.

"Something tells me he gets in trouble often," Dalia said absently.

"Same here," Doc said getting a needle ready. "I saw his wounds when he came in the first time. I'm starting to think he has many enemies."

It took a few hours but they finally got Danny stabilized. The boy was now fast asleep, having woken up a few times before looking like he was still in a dream. Doc had given him a light tranquilizer to sleep through the night, hoping Danny wouldn't have a reaction to that as well.

Silvi had come in soon after that with Danny's parents. The Fentons were frantic, wanting to know exactly what had happened. When Doc told them it was an overdose, they were shocked.

"Danny doesn't do that kind of stuff," Jack said looking confused.

"I know that Mr. Fenton, he told me didn't and I believe him," Doc said. "I'm starting to think someone put it in his food. He started to have the symptoms right after lunch."

"I found him in the hallway," Simon said as he came in. "How's Dash doing?"

"One awful head ache, but he'll be okay," Silvi answered. "Mrs. Fenton, do you know of anyone who might want to hurt Danny?"

"No! Everyone loves Danny. He's just so sweet and shy at times that no one can't really not like him," Maddie said in a daze.

Silvi and Simon gave each other sideways glances. Were these people really that clueless?

"How is young Daniel doing?"

The Halfas' spines crawled at the cold voice of the man who had just entered the room. Silvi at once didn't like him, but the Fentons seemed relieved to see him.

"Vlad," Jack said a little surprised to see his collage buddy here. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what had happened at the school. Is he alright?" Vlad asked looking worried.

His worry seemed almost too perfect, the highly developed skills of an actor plain in the man's voice. Silvi knew a fraud when she saw one, and this man had a target board on his head for the title.

"Who is this?" Silvi asked.

"Oh, this is Vlad Masters," Maddie said. "He's an old friend of ours. Vlad these are a few of Danny's teachers, Silvia and Simon Train."

Simon shook hands with the man and he clenched the unnatural Halfa's hand very tightly. Vlad looked up surprised by Simon's touch. He obviously wasn't use to people not liking him at the first sight, then again, he didn't often have encounters with Halfas like himself. Simon was glad that Vlad was oblivious that he and his sister were Halfas.

"Danny's doing fine," Doc said. "He's resting right now."

Simon saw surprise cross the evil man's face, as if he was shocked to hear that Danny was going to pull through. Simon tired to pry Vlad's thoughts, but he didn't get much. Few people had minds like steel traps, only letting a few things slip unintentionally. Vlad was one of the few people who had a natural mind trap, which made Simon's face wrinkle in worry and anger.

Silvi recognized the look on her brother's face and stepped in between him and Vlad.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Masters," Silvi said, trying to keep a pleasant face. "Just how did you hear about Danny's trip here?"

"Uh, I was present at the school and the faculty told me. Naturally, since Danny is the son of a friend and I think of him as my own son, I came down to make sure the boy was fine," Vlad said a bit smoothly, but he bumbled at the beginning. "I wasn't aware that Daniel had a problem."

"He doesn't," Silvi said protectively. "Someone put it in his food."

Vlad seemed shocked now, it was evident on his face. For the others he was shocked to hear that someone would do that to the boy, but Silvi and Simon knew that he was shocked because they had figured it out.

"He had an extremely allergic reaction," Dalia said, her shrill voice entering the conversation. "He was half dead by the time Simon got him here."

Vlad smiled at the irony of the nurse's choice of words. Silvi looked at Dalia oddly while Simon did the same with Vlad.

"Then I guess we own Mr. Train a debt of gratitude," Vlad said eyeing Simon.

"Believe me, you don't owe me anything," Simon said, frowning.

"Dalia! Simon! Silvi! Doc!"

The four looked to see a familiar face enter the room. Mike had come to Amity Park. He was a large man, with dark brown hair and dull blue eyes. He had an Australian accent, which made him handsome in some feminine eyes. He looked worried as he came over to them.

"I had a feeling that something was wrong. What's going on?" he asked.

Silvi stripped it down for him in her barest of words, also hinting that she would give him the full story later when the others weren't around to listen. He shook his head in amazement at the story.

"How's the little mate doing?" Mike asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine," Doc said for the third time that day. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over, but you can come see him in the morning. He should be awake by then."

The Fentons and Vlad nodded and left, Vlad seeming to keep glancing back at the four Halfas and the doctor. When Simon had said that his limo had finally pulled out of the parking lot, the five of them made their way to Danny's room, the only place that was safe enough for them to consult one another.

"So this is the little mate you've been talking about?" Mike asked taking a seat near the hospital bed.

"Yes," Silvi said hoping up on the counter.

"He's kind of young isn't he?" Mike asked frowning.

"He was in a lab accident that activated his powers early," Simon said leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. "I've seen it in his mind. He's replayed it many times when his mind wonders."

"What about that Vlad character?" Doc asked looking at Simon. "You didn't seem to like him too much."

"That was also Vlad Plasmius," Silvi elaborated. "He's the one that put that drug in Danny's food. I'm not sure if he did it himself or had someone else do it for him, but it was his plan. He was shocked to hear that Danny would make it through."

"What kind of monster would want to kill a kid?" Mike asked glancing at Danny. "He can't be that much trouble, he's even and little small for his age."

"Trouble seems to find him," Silvi said. "This is the second time he's been here this month."

"But this was much more life threatening," Doc said nodding. "He had a terrible reaction to that drug. It would have killed him within moments, if not for a miracle. God has His hand on the boy."

"I think we should set up watches around the hospital," Silvi said. "I don't like to think that Plasmius is going to leave him alone."

"You're right," Simon said walking over to her. "He might be able to block me, but even I can tell that he won't leave the boy alone. I'll take first watch in here. Silvi can you take the south side? Good. Mike, the north?"

"Will do mate! Mason should be in tonight as well. I'll call him and explain."

"Good. Dalia, contact us if Vlad makes a visit, whether he goes to the information counter or not."

Dalia nodded and practically glided out of the room. Doc went to do his rounds, leaving the fighting to the people who could handle it. Mason arrived a few hours later, at almost ten at night. He stopped at the room where Silvi was taking up watch at the time.

Mason was a tall man, thin and lean. He had black hair that was a bit shaggy and bright blue eyes, like Silvi's. He currently sporting a green tee-shirt with a brown jacket over it, his rumpled jeans giving him a bit of a traveler look without being disgusting. As soon as Mason laid eyes on Danny, he had become fascinated.

"He looks like—" he began but Silvi cut him off.

"I know. It makes it difficult at times," Silvi said sighing. "My mind just keeps going back to that moment."

Mason frowned and closed his eyes as he too saw the destruction of one of their dearest friends replay in his head.

"So what do I do?" Mason asked, looking for a way out of his memories.

"Take the west corner of the building," Silvi said. "You can come in here in an hour to replace me."

Mason only nodded. Silvi knew it was hard for Mason to revisit the past. He didn't have the best childhood, which made him natural to many situations where normal people would panic. He was emotionless most of the time, more observing life then being a part of it. She didn't know why that attracted her, maybe because the motherly side of her needed someone to mother and Mason was always willing to be there, plus he liked to be mothered when he needed it. He never had a mother growing up, but now Danny was here and she wasn't sure what to do about him. Everything in her was screaming to take him away and care for him, but she knew that wouldn't be right. Still it was odd to feel this way. She never felt like this with her other students, even thoughs who had confessed problems to her.

Danny moaned in his sleep and rolled on his side. He had been sleeping naturally for the past few hours, according to Simon who had been watching him keenly. As long as one of them was in the room, he was fine, but if they left him alone, his thoughts would turn violent and his nightmares would trigger his powers into action to protect himself. Silvi would make sure that at least one of them was in the room before she left.

"What happened?"

Silvi saw that Danny was awake, his eyes half closed and his eyes slightly blurry, the drugs still active in his system.

Silvi sat on the side of the bed and brushed the disheveled hair out of his face. He looked a little alarmed to see Silvi there, but her voice quieted his fears.

"Something happened to you at the school and we brought you here," Silvi said softly, smiling to comfort him. "You'll be fine now, just go to sleep."

"Plasmius did it," he croaked out. "He paid Dash to make sure I didn't get to class. Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," Silvi was shocked that he would think that. "It wasn't your fault."

"Everything is my fault in some form," he said closing his eyes and looking away from her. "Every time I try to make things right, something else goes wrong. Why can't I just be normal?"

"You are normal Danny, to us at least," Silvi sort of laughed at that. "I know the feeling of wanting to fit in, but eventually you find out that maybe you're in the wrong crowd and you're just trying to squeeze in to seem normal. You have to find your own people Danny, even Halfas go their own ways. Like us, we protect, others don't and only look after themselves, I'm not saying that's wrong, it's just what they do, what they are comfortable with."

"I don't know where I belong anymore."

"Don't worry, just rest now. Everything will seem clear in the morning, I promise."

She couldn't help but kiss his forehead as he dozed off again.

"What a touching scene."

Silvi whirled around to see Vlad standing in the doorway of the room. She didn't know how he got in, but she knew how he was leaving.

"Mr. Masters, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave," she said standing up.

"Then why are you here when I can't be?" Vlad asked grinning a wicked smile.

"Because she's qualified."

Vlad looked to his right to see Simon leaning against the wall by the door. The man was startled and jumped further into the room, never taking his eyes off of Simon.

"What are you doing here?!" Vlad yelled out.

"Hush, don't want to wake the kid," Mike said appearing in front of the door and walking in, slamming it shut. "The little mate needs he rest, after what you did to him."

"Me?" Vlad acted incredulous. "What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Can it Masters, we know an actor when we see one," Simon said.

"He's a bloody awful one," Mason said appearing in the corner and walking into the light of the room. "He's too shallow to even bother playing with. Can't we just take him down now?"

"Sorry love," Silvi said. "This is a public place, we don't want witnesses."

"Plus it would be messy," Dalia said appearing by the bedside beside Silvi. "I hate to clean up a mess."

Vlad looked at the team of Halfas. He was surrounded, and he was beginning to wonder what all of these people wanted with Daniel.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" Vlad asked angry.

"We know exactly who we're dealing with, Plasmius," Silvi hissed out.

Vlad's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He made a way for the door but was blocked by Mike and Simon, both as big as body guards for the president of the United States.

"Don't think so mate," Mike said scowling at the old man. "We need to have a talk."

"Know this," Silvi said, walking up to Vlad as he turned back around. "I was once guardian of this town, but now it belongs to Danny and any ghosts who he trusts. We are now responsible for him until we are sure he can handle things on his own. To put it in bare facts, we watch Danny and anyone who means him harm, is going to be stopped."

She poked Vlad in the chest on her last sentence. Vlad knocked her hand out of the way and growled at her.

"I don't take threats likely girl," he said, eyes flashing red.

"That's my sister pal," Simon growled out, picking Vlad up by the back of his suit.

Vlad phased out of his grasp and sneered at them all.

"Since you don't want a scene here, I'll wait for another time. Ta!"

Vlad disappeared, leaving the other Halfas wondering if he would pick up on his threat.

"He's dangerous," Mike said looking around the room as if the man would pop out any second.

"But he doesn't want exposure," Silvi said sitting down in a chair. "He wants a racket as much as we do. He might do what he threatened, but he won't do it until he has opportunity."

"So let's not give him opportunity for as long as we can," Mason said, always eager to agree with Silvi. "Right now, the priority is the lad."

"Agreed," Simon said. "He needs to recuperate and learn a few things that he has no idea about. I think he'll be willing to learn from us. Until then, I want watches on him at night. I don't know how Plasmius got in here, but he won't do it again."

The others nodded with determination, all knowing the battle ahead that was sure to be bloody.

"The Riders are still in town as well," Silvi reminded them. "Danny has chosen his side, but he needs to know why he did. Let me handle that, please. He trusts me."

Simon nodded and walked out the door. The others soon followed him and Silvi remained in the room, looking out at the dark night with only a gleam of interest in her eyes. The only question on her mind was how Danny was going to handle everything once he found out their secrets.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8- Chapter 22

Danny cracked his eyes open, an odd feeling of warmth rushing over him as he rolled over to his other side and closed his eyes again, just to rest them. He was too tired to really wake up so he thought that he would just doze off until he had the energy to move and get up out of bed.

"Wake up bud, can't have you dozing off again."

Danny turned his head to look up and opened his eyes. He saw a man he had never seen before, but his smile was unarming and his eyes sparkled when Danny looked at him. He had an odd accent to his voice, almost Irish it sounded like.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, finding his throat to be very dry, causing his voice to crack.

"Name's Mason," the man said reaching for a glass of water. "I'm a Halfa like you. I'm sure Silvi talked about me."

"Oh yeah," Danny said, but his next sentence proved that he wasn't thinking clearly. "You're the one that doesn't have the guts to propose."

Mason's eyebrows rose and his head snapped back in surprise. He put a hand under Danny's head to help him sit upright. Danny reached for the glass, but didn't have the strength or the dexterity to hold on to it. Mason helped him drink it to clear his throat and made him down another one of the pills that Danny was suppose to take on Silvi's orders.

"What happened?" Danny asked, now feeling like he had been hit by a bus, again.

"You'd been drugged," Mason said with a frown. "Someone put it in your food. You said that Plasmius did it."

"Did I? I don't remember," Danny asked, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Plasmius was here, last night," Mason said.

That made Danny forget about his fatigue. He sat bolt upright and stared at Mason, waiting for more information.

"Don't worry, we scared him off," Mason said as he saw the fear in Danny's eyes. "Now that we're all here, he won't be too eager to attack you again."

"Was anyone hurt?" Danny asked, scared that they had fought the more powerful Halfa.

"There wasn't a fight," Mason assured him. "But there might be in the future, but five are better than one."

"Good to see you up," Simon said as he phased through the ceiling, still in his human form. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure," Danny said holding his head. "Everything is heavy."

"Not uncommon with tiredness," Simon nodded.

The door opened and Dalia came in, wheeling a tray cart in her hands.

"Thought you might be up for breakfast," Dalia smiled. "Your family will be here soon to see you, so you two better scat."

"Right you are," Mason said standing up. "Feel better mate, see you tonight."

"I'll drop by this afternoon," Simon said.

Danny nodded to them both and watched them turn invisible. Danny could still faintly see them as they walked out the door. He saw Dalia watching them as well.

"Halfas can see Halfas," she elaborated when she saw him staring. "it helps when we need to all stay invisible in a fight."

"I bet," Danny said rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Eat everything," Dalia ordered like a stern mother as she set the breakfast tray in front of him. "You'll need it. Your family has been frantic about you, so has that Vlad character. I don't like him very much."

"You shouldn't. He's a messed up fruitloop."

"That's what Simon called him. I guess it must be true if you agree as well."

Danny nodded, frowning a little while he did.

His parents came to see him later that morning. Of course they squeezed the stuffing out of his with hugs and questions of what had happened. He had fallen asleep sometime around noon while his dad was going on about how a ghost could have been behind everything. When he woke up, it was near five at night and his parents were gone and Silvi had replaced them.

"Good evening Danny," she smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning," he yawned stretching his arms up over his head. "How long before I can go back to school?"

"Doc wants to keep you here for a week."

"A week!? What about Amity Park? I just can't leave it unguarded."

"Relax, we're here now, remember? We've been taking turns patrolling the town and guarding you here."

"Oh, thanks, a lot."

"I do have a surprise for you though," Silvi smiled mischievously.

She moved out of the way of the door, and there stood Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys!" Danny said elated that his friends were here.

"Dude, you don't look as bad as they say you are," Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah Danny, what happened exactly?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Plasmius," Danny said in one clipped sentence.

"Say no more," Tucker and Sam said at the same time.

"Lancer brings his greetings as well," Sam said bringing out a backpack filled with homework assignments.

Danny groaned and slumped further into the bed. Homework was the last thing he wanted right now. He was hoping for one week of nothing but silence and recuperation; obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

"I have a deal for you," Silvi said. "You finish your homework, and I'll show you around the Ghost Zone, the places you haven't seen."

"Really?" Danny asked hopeful. "Will Doc let you take me out of here?"

"He'll encourage it," Silvi nodded. "So what do you say? Tucker and Sam can come along if they want too."

"Deal!" all three teens said at the same time.

Chapter 23—

The next day, Silvi looked over Danny's homework and approved of its completion. She said that she would take him and his friends to the Ghost Zone later that night. Tucker and Sam managed to get the specter speeder out of the lab and meet Silvi and Danny near the woods outside of town.

"Hey Tucker I've been meaning to ask you something," Danny said as he and Silvi entered the speeder. "How did you get into the hospital without freaking out?"

"Mind trick," Silvi said. "I just spoke to him, using my voice persuasion and he didn't see anything hospital-like when he was there."

"All those models!" Tucker said dreamily while looking at the ceiling of the speeder.

Silvi took over the controls of the speeder from there and drove it into the woods. The Tucker and Sam became uncomfortable as they scanned the forest with their eyes. The woods were very eerie at night, since rumors of monsters and such rested in its depths. Danny was very much at home here, but he didn't know why. He always had been, even when they heard wolves howl at the moon when he and his family would camp near here.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked Silvi as she drove.

"Because this is a safe haven for ghosts," Silvi said. "The portal to the part of the Zone that we want is in here, protected by the guardians."

"And who are the guardians?" Tucker asked, trying to keep his knees from knocking.

"Wolves," Silvi said. "Both normal wolves and ghost wolves are considered the guardians of the ghost world. They've always been the most noble of us all, but there are few of them left. The most populous pack is Frostbite's."

"What about Wulf?" Danny asked, interested now.

"Wulf is a loner ever since his pack was wiped out. He was right hand for Rannoch, the most powerful of the wolves of the Ghost Zone."

Rannoch? Danny had heard Silvi use that name before, when she had been talking with Simon about something. The name also sounded familiar, but he didn't know why. It was as if he had heard it in a dream or something.

"Where's Rannoch now?" Danny asked.

"He patrols the boarder of the area that we will be visiting. He's a loner and he doesn't like company, so if you run into him, just leave him be and don't talk to him," Silvi warned.

"How will we know him?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, you'll know," Silvi said rolling her eyes. "Here we are."

She pointed to a green portal that was floating in the night sky. It was not something to freak Danny out since he saw this kind of stuff every day, but he had an uncomfortable feeling about this place.

There were blurred flashes of giant dogs fighting, wolves. They were fighting in the snow, and there was a lot of blood. Snarling, growling, tearing of flesh and fur as it flew into the air like dandelion seeds.

He shook his head clear of the images. Silvi looked at him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he said, looking at the portal in front of them.

Silvi stopped when the lights picked up two figures guarding each side of the portal. Two wolves, not ghosts wolves, but they were still huge compared to the ones that Danny saw at the zoo. Danny studied the one on the right and saw a nasty scar crossing its eye, the black fur looking old and dirty next to that dried piece of skin.

"Mar?" Danny whispered, peering at the wolf through the dome of glass in the speeder.

The wolf picked up its ears and looked straight at Danny from the outside of the speeder, wagging its tail and standing up to attention. Danny gasped when he realized that he said the wolf's name.

"How did I know that?" Danny asked no one.

"It's not uncommon for ghosts to bond with one particular animal," Silvi said, but she sounded odd, as if she was puzzled by something. "When they do, they understand things that even Simon can't fathom. They know names, events, they know what the animals think without really communicating. It seems the wolves like you."

"Well Danny does protect the town," Sam mused. "And if wolves protect the Ghost Zone, then it would make sense for them to bond, right?"

'Or is there more to it?' Danny wondered to himself.

"They say we can go forward," he said out loud, not really realizing what he had said.

"Thank them for me Danny, they are very courteous for letting us in so hastily," Silvi said flying into the portal as one of the wolves started to howl out something to them.

Their eyes met a giant bland white expanse of snow. Danny could make out trees on each side, but they seemed to be miles away. Silvi was flying them straight ahead, as if there was a smooth black line to follow in the snow.

"There's nothing here," Tucker said frowning. "Why did you bring us to this place?"

"Because this is where I trained," Silvi said, slowing the speeder down. "My teacher was wise in picking a deserted spot."

She stopped the speeder and got out, changing into her ghost form as she did so. She beckoned the others to come out as well. Danny shared a glance with his friends, then he turned ghost and joined Silvi outside, Sam and Tucker coming out as well and taking a seat on the side of the speeder to watch.

"Why out here?" Danny asked Silvi.

"Because ice tames fire, and I figured that it would be a good spot to train you as well. There is an unlimited amount of snow and ice around here for you to get creative with."

"You want me to do arts and crafts with snow?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you do need to hone those skills. You never know when you have to morph a weapon at a second's notice. Sometimes you don't even need a weapon, it can be something like a rendition of an animal for a diversion. Go ahead, try something."

"Like what? I'm sure that you've noticed that I'm not very creative with paints?"

Silvi had to stifle a laugh. She remembered when Danny almost spilled all of the acrylics on Dash Baxter and his friends.

"It's different for each person," she said. "for some like me, we have to picture an object, but for others, music is the key."

"Music?" Danny asked confused. "How does that work?"

"I'm not sure, I picture stuff remember. It comes naturally to each person, so I just want you to try. You can try either way if you want, no one is going to judge."

"Alright, I'll try, but what do you want me to make?"

"Whatever comes to your mind first," Silvi said backing up slightly to give him room.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with three pairs of eyes on his back and watching his every move, Danny began to conjure up his abilities to form ice into whatever he desired. He closed his eyes as he tried to picture something, maybe Mar, but it wasn't working. In defeat, he decided to try what Silvi said would work. He searched his mind for a song, maybe something that would sound like wolves.

Without really realizing what was happening, Danny became enraptured with the howling of a lone wolf somewhere out on the plains. That one long pure note stuck in his head and it began to form into a symphony of music he never thought possible. The music flowed with the howl, creating flowing images of Atlantic wolves inside his head and he could feel his hands beginning to turn to create the shape from the snow. It seemed to take a lifetime, but Danny didn't want it to end. It felt as if he was putting his soul into the music and the work with his hands, but it did have to come to an end.

"Wow!" Sam whispered amazed when he was done.

Danny opened his eyes to see that he held a small image of a howling wolf. It was perched on all four legs, head cranked back to the sky, singing its song. It sparkled in the Ghost Zone's odd green light, it looked to be made of pure crystal.

"May I?"

Danny glanced at Silvi who had returned to his side. She was holding out her hand for the wolf he had made. He handed it over, a little reluctant to do so.

"This is very good Danny," Silvi said, inspecting the wolf. "So you like wolf song?"

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"Wolf song, it's a kind of music that can be played with only the forces of nature, like the wolf's howl. You make quite a show my young conductor. It was an amazing piece you played, old but still amazing nonetheless."

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tucker said jumping up to Danny. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. It just came to me. I liked it, a lot," Danny said, still slightly hazy from the event.

He felt weaker than normal really fast and fell into Tucker's arms.

"I should have known better," he heard Silvi say. "He wasn't ready for it, but I had no idea he would use that much energy."

He felt Silvi's strong arms take him and carry him into the speeder. He had blacked out after that and had woken up to find himself back at the clinic. The constant beep-beep of the heart monitor was a comfort in the small dark room. It held a chill that came from one of the open windows, making Danny shiver slightly. He turned over in bed and looked at the window, seeing the full moon that was sending rays down into the room.

A figure appeared at the window and Danny's tired eyes snapped open and his heart pounded.

"It's just me," it said.

It sounded like Simon, but it had white hair, green eyes and a black suit accenting with light blue. Danny stared at him for a minute, and then he took a deep shuddering breath as he realized that it really was just Simon in his ghost form.

"Can you shut the window, please?" Danny asked tiredly as he fell back into bed.

"Certainly, Silvi was just being careful. You were sweating a lot when you came back from the Ghost Zone," Simon said floating closer to the window. "Heard you made quite the performance."

"Simon," Danny said, lifting his head back up as a thought came to him. "I heard you and Silvi talking about Rannoch before, one of the ghost wolves. Why does he hate you so much?"

Simon wore a blank face as he considered whether or not to answer the boy's question. For a moment, Danny was afraid that he wouldn't say anything, but after a moment, Simon sighed and looked at Danny with saddened eyes.

"It was a long time ago," Simon said, sitting on the window ledge, his legs hanging outside in the cold night air. "Rannoch can shift forms, from wolf to human-looking and a number of others. Part of that is what makes him so powerful. My younger sister, Sadie, fell in love with Rannoch when he worked with us on a mission in India. Ironically enough, we were chasing down Aquila then too. Rannoch returned Sadie's feelings and they were soon married. They lived happily for five years. Then Sadie died and Rannoch blames us for it."

"How did she die?" Danny asked, feeling as if he was being left out of something that he should be told.

"That is a different story that is not to be taken lightly. It happened fourteen years ago, but the wounds are still fresh. We were triplets Danny, when Sadie died, it was as if half of both me and Silvi died as well. I'm glad Silvi and I still have each other, but it just isn't the same without Sadie around," Simon pushed off from the ledge and took a hold of the window. "Good night pup, God bless you."

Simon shut the window and locked it from the inside by turning his hand intangible and phasing it through the glass. Danny watched him leave his sight, around the building. Sleep wasn't fast coming to Danny, his thoughts filled with Rannoch, Sadie, Silvi, Simon, and the others, as if he had known them in a different time. Soon, his mind was played out and he fell asleep, but strange images ran through his dreams.

He recognized Sadie from the photo, he saw a lot of her, and another man who looked very familiar to him. He saw them dancing together, sharing kisses under the eaves in Italy's stonework, sometimes they would let him join in whatever they were doing. He had a vague feeling that he had known them, but that was long ago. According to Simon, Danny would have been two when Sadie died, and he had no knowledge of the others until Silvi saved him from Aquila a few weeks back.

A hand was clamped over his mouth and he woke up, feeling the burn of the glove as it grated against his skin.

"Now now," he heard a fiendish voice say. "We don't want to disturb anyone, now do we pup?"

Danny looked into the eyeless face of Aquila.

Chapter 24—

Aquila had a rather tough grip on Danny mouth, making the boy squirm in discomfort.

"No tricks," the demon hissed. "You're mine."

Danny glared daggers at him, his eyes flashing a glowing green in anger. He built up ice in his hand and threw it in Aquila's face. The demon howled in pain and anger as he let go of Danny and stepped back from the bed and towards the window. Danny got up and turned Phantom, feeling a sort of change as he did this time: something different about his Phantom form, but more powerful, as if he had gotten an upgrade or something.

"Get out of here!" Danny ordered as he shot at Aquila with yet another ice attack.

Part of Aquila's arm was now covered in it and it looked like he couldn't balance correctly with the extra weight. He leaned heavily on one side while glaring at Danny with his face half exposed.

"I'll get you yet mutt, but I guess I came back too soon without my brothers. We'll see you on the battle field."

Aquila turned around swiftly and jumped out the window. Danny raced to the ledge to look down, seeing the dark form race away rather quickly from the clinic. Danny now new one thing, Aquila couldn't fly.

"Danny!" Simon and Mason appeared outside the window, staring at the dark figure as well.

"It was Aquila," Danny stated. "He's going to be bringing company."

"Oh great!" Simon said slapping his forehead with his hand. "His brothers. Did you fight him off?"

"Yeah, I'm not totally helpless you know," Danny said rolling his eyes. "When's Silvi coming tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning I think," Mason said. "Why?"

"I just need to ask her a few things, that's all."

"Then just go back to bed. It's still a few hours until sunrise," Simon ordered him flying away.

Mason stayed to make sure he got in bed, then he too flew off.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 Chapter 25

Rannoch was melancholy, though that was putting it mildly. He was the definition of grump. All ghosts, even the rule-happy Walker, feared Rannoch; though the marshal kept an eye on Rannoch s territory from a safe distance. The wolf was highly irritable and dangerous when the wrong word was said. Even though he had never killed anyone since his wife s death, he had harmed them to where they were disabled. An angry wolf was one thing, but an angry ghost-wolf was something different.

His coat was pure black, it had been accented with light grays before his wife s death, his anger and sadness taking him over completely, turning him more miserable by the day. His lonely howls could he heard for miles at night, the people in the nearby towns knew it was him and held a respectable silence for the once great defender of the Ghost Zone.

He was in one of his moods as he trekked through his snowy land, his paws weighing heavy with his feelings. His chest was tight with the memory of Sadie, his White-Star. That had been his nickname for her, her smile sparkled like the stars of the night, her power was as hot as a star was well. She had the ability to control light, bend it in any way to make mirages and rainbows after a storm if she wanted too. Her voice had been the loveliest of all her traits. She could sing like a whole host of angels, or like the misfit servant maid. He had made music for her with his Wolf-Song, she would sing along with him, the only one that could, but now she was gone and nothing had driven him to enjoy the Wolf-song again. The world was dead to him and he was just waiting to die with it.

He gave a howl into the daylight, for no really good reason other than he wanted too. Sometimes howling could release his chest of the tight feeling he had, but today, something different happened.

He heard it for the first time in many years: Wolf-song, the beautiful symphony of nature, being centered around his howl. He ran towards it, as if his life depended on in, snow flying up around his paws as he sped towards the sounds. He broke out of the safety of the trees and ran into the clearing of his forest. He was very visible out here, but he didn t really care, he just wanted to know what was making that sound.

He saw intruders on his land with some odd vehicle. Three of them were minors, two were human for sure, but the other had to be a Halfa, and the adult he knew well. He recognized Silvi as soon as he laid eyes on her. Even though he hadn t seen her since his wife s funeral, he still had some pent up anger for her. He pinned his ears back, but he didn t growl. He didn t want to be seen and right now they weren t looking at him.

Their attention was on the child Halfa. He had collapsed and now Silvi was putting him in the vehicle, hopefully to take back to the human plane of existence. She put the boy in the vehicle then turned around, as if expecting to see him there. She didn t say anything, just turned back around and sped off with the other human children.

Silvi must have taken on a pupil, brought him here to train. Well, she could take him here, Rannoch didn t care what happened in the clearing. Still, he was curious if he knew the Halfa s family. The offspring often carried the scent of both parents and Rannoch had learned long ago to distinguish which was which.

He walked up to where the humans had been and began to stiff the surrounding area. When he came upon the footprints of the Halfa boy, he was confused. He sniffed the spot again, to make sure he was right.

He took off in the direction where he knew the portal would be. Practically flying there, but ghost-wolves didn t fly, they could jump long distances, so he began to jump. He didn t want to lose that scent, not again. He came on the portal quickly and jumped through. He startled the wolves on the other side that had been guarding the entrance. They barked a greeting to him, but he kept running, following the scent that he had been starving after for years.

He skidded to a halt when he heard the sounds of cars and saw the flickering lights of a city. He realized that he was panting heavily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He kept his nose to the ground as he followed the sent at a slower pace. It took him on a winding path through the forested area and led him to the back of a building. He grew frustrated when the scent led inside the building. He would have to set out here and wait.

Chapter 26

The week went by quickly and soon Danny was back in his own home, but it was far from comfortable. Spring Break was coming around the corner, and as usual his father was busy planning for the annual Fenton Family Ghost Expedition; aka, the camping trip. They would camp in Amity s haunted forest for the whole week. Danny now knew why people called it haunted, but according to Silvi, the portal hadn t been used in a very long time. Danny had no fears of ghost attacks while vacationing with his family. Jazz managed to get home for the trip, but Danny really knew that she was going because of him. She didn t want him to have another breakdown.

"You know you could have stayed at your campus," Danny told Jazz on the drive up to the forest.

"I know, but it s been a while since I ve been home and I wanted to keep an eye on you," Jazz said turning to look at him. "You know that Dad likes to test new inventions while we re up here."

Danny shivered and nodded. He almost got vaporized on the last trip, were it not for Jazz and Fenton Foam: don't ask.

Rannoch also decided to take a trip up to the forest, only because he wanted to be close to the portal and the boy at the same time. He hadn't been detected so far, but he didn't know why. He had gotten close enough for the sensors to read him on more than one occasion, but they had stayed dormant.

He managed to follow the van at a safe distance from the trees once they entered the camping grounds. They chose a place far off from the other campers, and the other humans seemed thankful for this. Rannoch was also thankful since that meant less people were likely to see him.

He watched from behind the cover of the trees as the humans set up camp. The Halfa helped them, but Rannoch didn't know why the boy bothered. He wasn't a part of their family, he didn't smell anything relatively close to them even, but he called the elder male 'Dad' and the older female 'Mom'. Perhaps he had been adopted into their family. That wasn't uncommon for Halfas since their parents would die more often than not and other Halfas couldn't take on more children.

"Dad," the boy said watching the big man struggling with the weight of heavy machinery. "Do you think that's a good idea to have that stuff out? What if it rains?"

"Not a chance!" the man boomed happily as he set the thing down with a thud. "The Fenton Radar says no chance of a storm all week."

Rannoch quickly checked the air with a quick sniff. He could smell the moisture in the wind, as well as observe the dark clouds above their heads. It was going to rain. The boy had good instincts.

After they had managed to get everything up, it did begin to rain, but it was a light drizzle so they could save their machinery before it got too wet. Rannoch took cover under a large tree for protection, even though he never did mind being wet.

He was a bit restless when the boy was dragged out of the camp by the older man the next morning. They ran around in circles for hours, never finding a thing. The boy seemed tired but patient, as if this was a daily thing for the adult. Rannoch followed them, to make sure they made it back to their camp safely. Near night fall, they weren't close to finding the right path.

I need to talk with him, Rannoch decided, and he had his chance when the elder had to take a leek.

The boy, because of his ghost sense, whirled around to face the ghost, ready to fight.

"At ease," Rannoch said trying to sound forceful, but disarming at the same time. "I don't seek a battle."

"Then what do you want?"

Rannoch was taken off guard when the boy talked right at him. He could see the boy's face more clearly now when he was this close. He could see the blue eyes and the way his face was constructed.

"Well?" the boy said when Rannoch didn't answer right away.

"Your camp is to the left," he said turning his eyes away. "Take that path straight and you will be there soon."

Rannoch walked off into the woods without another word.

"Hey!" he called after the big wolf. "Who are you?"

* * *

That can t be right, Rannoch said pacing as he kept an eye on the camp. He had been killed, there was no trace. No scent, nothing to go on. How did he survive?

It was a troubled pacing as the events of the past played through his aged head. The more he played them, the more certain he was of his theory. It was possible that his eldest son had made it out of that catastrophe alive. He would more likely be in a human form than anything else, though at a very young age, he had showed promise for the shape-shifting gift. Was it possible that his child was alive? If so, then Rannoch had something to live for again.

* * *

Danny really didn't remember the wolf after they had made it back to camp. He was tired, hungry, and wanted a warm dry bed to sleep in. He was dozing off right now in his sleeping bag, his dad snoring loudly beside him. Danny often thought hard so that he would go to sleep quickly. It didn't seem to be working tonight for some reason.

He just closed his eyes, hoping sleep would find him. It didn't, but something else did. He felt lifted as if someone was moving him, but he couldn't fight it. He opened his eyes to see a large grey expanse with nothing but a small pool of water on its surface. Everything seemed blocked by fog. Danny got down on his knees and looked into the pool, not seeing anything but his reflection.

"Who are you?"

The sharp voice brought his attention back and his head snapped up to look at who had spoken. It was a girl. Her black hair pulled straight back in a pony-tail, her blue eyes narrowed at him in anger.

"I didn't bring us here," he said quickly, thinking what she was thinking. "And just who are you anyway?"

"The name is Dice," she said sharply. "Now it's your turn."

"Danny," he said in the same bad mood, crossing his arms. "Did you bring me here?"

"No!" she shouted. "I was sleeping at home then I suddenly came here. Wherever here is."

"I think it's a post-dimension," Danny observed. "We aren't here physically, but we aren't anywhere at the same time. We're between worlds."

"Great info Treky," Dice said sarcastically. "I'll probably just wake up after this nightmare is over."

"It's no nightmare," Danny said, looking in the pool and dipping his hand in it. "Now my fingers will be wet in the real world, do you come from earth?"

"Duh, where else would I come from? A different planet?"

"Possibly, or a different world or time even. You're not from a different time are you?"

"09, you?"

"The same, but we are definitely not from the same state."

He observed her clothes, very chic and flashy, probably California or some other western state. That meant that Danny was practically on the other side of the country.

"Are you part of some sort of ranch?" Dice asked, also observing the boy before her.

"No, camping trip that I really don't want to be on," he said running a hand through his hair. "What about you?"

"Los Angeles," she said quickly, warming up to him a bit, but she still seemed defensive about something. "Enjoying my life while I can."

"Only child of high expecting parents?" he asked.

"Something like that," she said oddly, almost as if she was uncomfortable with him finding out exactly what it was she was talking about. "What about you?"

"My parents are ghost hunters," Danny rolled his eyes, it was an act to sound as if he didn't believe in ghosts to strangers, so that people couldn't connect Fenton with Phantom. "More explosions in the lab then in the kitchen, at least recently."

Dice looked at him oddly and shook her head, muttering the familiar word 'freak' under her breath.

"So," Dice said after a few minutes of silence. "What now? How do we get back home?"

"Well, I think we just wait for someone to wake us in the real world," Danny said, unsure. "Or we'll be sent back after a time. Post-dimensions aren't really stable."

"Are we going to die?" Dice asked, her mood changing from strong to freaked.

"No, they may not be stable, but plenty safe. They empty themselves before they fade I guess."

"And how do you know this?"

"Not sure, I think I heard my parents talking about it once. I'm not so sure anymore though. Weird things have been happening to me lately, well more weird than usual."

"Like, falling through stuff and disappearing at random times of the day?" Dice sounded unsure of herself as she said this.

It surprised Danny that she would say something like that. He normally joked with Sam and Tucker about falling through things and the like since they understood and they could take it. Jazz was still freaked out by that stuff.

"Dice," Danny said slowly, walking up to her, "what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, turning away from him. "I was just joking."

"It didn't sound like joking."

"You think I'm crazy?" she turned back around, thrusting a fist in his face.

"No!" Danny said, backing up and holding his hands up in defense. "But I do think that we were brought here for a reason. If you are falling through things, like the sidewalk and cars, then I can relate and help you, but you have to be truthful with me first."

"Now you're crazy," she said frowning. "Sit down, it may take awhile."

Danny did as she said but it didn't look like she was going to be talking anytime soon. She didn't know how to begin.

"Two years ago I was caught up in an accident in my parents' lab," Danny said, beginning his own story so she wouldn't feel so strange with her own. "I've had ghost powers ever since and an alter ego, Phantom. I can change my appearance from human to ghost. I'm not sure if I can do it here though."

"Your hair turns white and your eyes glow green?" Dice asked, slumping to the ground.

"Yeah," Danny said nodding. "Let me guess, you just started to fall through things and float in your sleep?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I went through the same thing, but a friend of mine said that the accident activated my powers a whole two years early. Apparently, Halfas don't get their powers until they're sixteen."

"You have a smart friend," Dice said. "So, there are more of people like me?"

"I'm not sure how many, but yes a few more."

"Wow, and here I thought I was going nuts," Dice laughed, but it didn t hold humor.

"You haven t told anyone have you?" Danny asked.

"No, are you crazy?"

"Would you stop asking that? Don't you have friends that you trust?"

"I'm not exactly a 'friend' person," Dice said, using air quotes. "I don't trust anyone. Just like you should. Your parents are ghost hunters for crying out loud! They would strap you to a table and bring out the scalpel as soon as they found out."

"Well, they probably won't, but they don't know," Danny said. "My friends and my sister know though, as well as the other Halfas and one teacher."

"A teacher? You re a great judge of character," she smirked.

"I have two years of experience on you," Danny said, making a strong point. "And the others have even more. I'm learning a lot from them, I have more control than I ever had over my powers."

"I have barely any, I can't get through a concert without the mike falling through my hands," Dice grumbled. "I have a band and we play sometimes," she said quickly, as if covering a mistake.

Danny didn t push it, she obviously didn't want him to pry into her life.

"Don't you find this odd?" Danny asked after a moment of more silence. "That we were brought here and how much we have in common?"

"We don't have much, other than having ghost powers," Dice argued.

"What's your favorite color?" Danny challenged.

"Red."

"Same, you like video games?"

"I kick major butt on Medal of Honor," she said proudly.

"Same, you like space?"

"I like to look at the stars, helps me write," she said off handedly.

"Same, even the writing part, and you write music?"

"Yeah, lyrics, but they aren't very good. Why, you write music too?"

"Only recently, and I love it," Danny s mouth became dry for the next question. "Were you adopted?"

Dice was quiet for a moment, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I might be adopted too," Danny confessed.

"Might? You aren't sure?"

"Well, it's hard to say, I can't bring myself to ask my parents, but what the other Halfas are saying, it makes me think."

"Do you believe what they say?" Dice asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, they know what they're talking about. I don't know what to think anymore."

Dice sighed and her eyes strayed to the pool.

"Danny, look."

Danny looked where Dice was pointing at the pool and saw his reflection along with Dice's. For the first time, he realized that she looked like Danni, his clone, but Dice couldn't be a clone.

"You're real name is Diana isn't it?" Danny asked, some old memory resurfacing.

"Yeah, and yours is Daniel, I remember someone else with us. Dexter I think."

"Dex," Danny nodded in affirmative. "Our youngest brother. What happened Dice? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Dice curled her legs up under herself. "I remember blood, lots of it, and snarling, like animals or something. It s not very clear."

"Wolves," Danny said to himself. "I think I know who our real parents are, but I have to ask someone first. And if I'm right, then that someone is our aunt. This is really weird."

"You're telling me. Danny, will we see each other again?"

"Count on it Dice, I'm not going to leave you again."

Then he woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10—Chapter 27

Danny's eyes snapped open and he groped for something by his throat. Earlier that night, after he had come back from meeting Dice, it had been three in the morning and he went back to sleep. Just now, he had a dream and the memory was very vivid, it had felt so real.

He ran a hand over his eyes and sighed shakily. Everyone else was still asleep, and it was close to six, so he decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. About an hour later, Jazz and his mom came dragging themselves out of their tent.

"Morning sweety," Maddie said, taking the plate that Danny had offered her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jazz asked, looking skeptically at him. "You didn't have any trouble sleeping last night did you?"

Danny really knew that she was asking if there had been ghost trouble.

"No," he said truthfully. "Just couldn't go back to sleep."

The smells of breakfast soon wafted over to Jack's side of the camp and he bounded out of his tent and was soon wolfing down bacon and eggs. Danny had already eaten, having taken the herbal pill he was suppose to swallow every morning. He had activated some of the machines to see if there was a ghost too far for his ghost sense to well… sense. He had found it, about two kilometers from camp. He was planning on confronting it that afternoon, but with his parents around, it wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe he should wait for that night? But what if he could meet Dice again? Well, it wasn't causing any trouble, so he guessed that he could leave it alone.

His dad dragged him out of the camp right after breakfast to try and hunt down another ghost; but, halfway through the walking down the path, Jack had tripped over a root and twisted his ankle. Danny had to help lug him back to camp, not an easy task without ghost-strength to say the least.

"Well, we might have to cancel the rest of the trip," Maddie said after she had a look at Jack's ankle.

"But Maddie," Jack whined. "We might get something this week!"

"Jack Fenton, you won't do any work on that ankle," Maddie told him firmly like a stern parent.

"Should we pack up?" Jazz asked.

"Everything you can," Maddie nodded. "We're going home."

Danny sighed in relief. He really didn't want to be out here anymore feeling more comfortable to be within the limits of the others' reach. He was confused right now and all he wanted was answers. He would call Silvi once he got home, wait, maybe he shouldn't. Should he call Sam and Tucker first?

He debated it the whole ride home, deciding that he would call his friends first. Once in the safety of his room, Danny checked his messages to see if anyone had left him anything. There were a few junk e-mails that he deleted quickly, but there was one from someone he didn't know. Lucky66 was the user name and the message was short and quick: 'Are you there?'

'Yeah,' Danny typed out. 'Who is this?'

'It's Dice.'

He nearly jumped out of his chair when he read that.

'How did you get my e-mail address?!' he typed out, but happy, not angry.

'Sort of read your mind,' she answered. 'I think it's because we're triplets, you know.'

'Makes as much sense as everything else. Camping trip was cut short so now I'm home. Is anything wrong?'

'No, just wanted to make sure I was right. And to give you my phone number.'

It was like that for hours. They exchanged stories, how much they hated school, and Danny gave her some tips on how to control her powers. When it was three a.m. on Danny's side of the world, he had to break the conversation.

'Tomorrow?' Dice asked.

'Yes, be here.'

Chapter 28—

Danny resolved for hanging out with Tucker and Sam for the rest of Spring Break and spend his nights on the computer with Dice. He might have not known her for that long, but he already felt a strong connection with her. She felt like his sister, even in an im conversation. He had no doubts that if she was in trouble, he would fly all of the way to L.A. to protect her if he had too. He was also troubled though about his second sibling. He knew that Dex was alive, there was no doubt about that either, but he knew Dex was… quite different from Dice and himself. All he could do was hope he would see Dex again.

"Something wrong Danny?" Sam asked him the day after he had come back from the camping trip. "You seem distracted."

"Huh?" Danny said snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, nothing Sam."

"Something's wrong," Tuck nodded, sucking on the empty straw from his extra large Nasty Shake.

"Nothing's wrong," Danny insisted.

He hadn't told them about Dice and he wasn't about too. He wanted to try and keep that whole thing a secret until he was sure that he was right. Sam was about to ask him another question, one that he possibly couldn't worm his way out of, but luckily, another ghost started to trash the Nasty Burger and Danny had to go to work.

After that ghost was captured, another one started to fire at him for no good reason, so he had to chase that one down. He followed it to an abandoned part of town, the old train station to be exact, and managed to stuff it into the thermos.

"This thing is getting pretty full," he muttered to himself as he capped the thermos.

There wasn't any warning when the whip cracked and his wrist was brought back sharply enough to wrench his shoulder. The thermos was lost from his grip and bounced on the old tracks, only to be picked up by the same eyeless spirit that had almost killed Danny on two more occasions.

"Told you he was a live wire," Aquila told whoever was behind Danny.

"I never doubted, just underestimated," said a cold voice from behind.

"Yeah, he sure likes to buck," said another.

"OOIE! Let's have a rodeo Riders!" yelled a fourth.

Danny knew he was in trouble, real trouble.

'Uncle Simon!' Danny shouted in his head, hoping the other Halfa could hear him. 'HELP!'

"That won't do you any good mutt," Aquila said, grabbing Danny by the throat. "There's no one to help you now, no one."

"Oh God, help!" Danny struggled to say as Aquila's hands became tighter and tighter.

"Like I said, no one, spirit or other-wise, is going to help you now," Aquila sneered, making his cohorts chuckle as well.

Danny was beginning to become lightheaded, the sides of his vision doing a good impression of a rockslide is he were inside the cave. He tried to give one more shout, but could only manage a gargled phrase of 'help', which Aquila found to be a big joke. The more Danny struggled, the more it pleased the soul-less man that was slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"What the--?"

One of his captors yelled out but didn't get a chance to finish. A harsh roar filled Danny's ears as Aquila let him go. He fell hard on his side, knocking the rest of his breath out of his chest. He coughed and gasped, making both his throat and his chest burn like fire.

While he was catching his breath, he listened to the fight he couldn't see. He could make out some sort of angry beast, because of the roars it gave off, it was kind of obvious that it was angry. It was giving Aquila and his posse a hard time. Danny could hear the angry shouts from the demon and how they were losing. Soon, it became quiet, but he wasn't sure if he had blacked out or not. It hurt to move everything so he really didn't want to get up and look.

He felt cold fingers by his neck, probably checking his pulse. There was a sigh of happiness when it was found by the person who was checking him. He felt the same cold hands move the collar of his suit out of the way to see his neck.

"Oh pup," said… whoever it was. "I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner."

Danny tried to say something, but he couldn't talk.

"Can you hear me? I guess you can. I'm going to take you home now, to the Fentons."

Danny could hardly protest as he was lifted up and then he felt the cold of passing through a portal, not flying. He felt the hard press of his bed as he was set down gently. Whoever was with him, he was doing a good job of making sure he was careful, almost overly careful.

"I'm going to heal you now," said the stranger. "Don't do anything, there are other people in the house. I have to use some of your energy, or else it won't work. You'll sleep for a little while, but not very long."

Danny felt the fingers of the stranger close around his throat, right where Aquila's hands had been. They didn't squeeze hard though, being almost too light on his skin. He felt his strength being sapped, just like the guy said, then his throat felt normal and he gasped in surprise.

"You'll be fine now. You might want to revert to your human form, you'll sleep better if you do."

Danny really didn't have much choice. He was too weak to keep his Phantom form any more. Right before he went to sleep, he felt the stranger pull the blanket up to his shoulders and run a hand through his hair.

"Sleep tight pup."

And sleep he did.

Danny bolted to a sitting position in his bed and scanned the dark room. He saw the window was open and a slight night breeze was coming into his room, making it chilly. He was also aware at how parched he was. He went down to the kitchen to get something to drink and saw his sister at the table upon entering. She was reading a book of some sort, wrapped up in it since she didn't see him come in.

"Do you know that almost every ghost you fought, the more powerful ones anyway, were actually locked up by some other ghost," Jazz said flipping through the book.

"No," Danny said. "what do you mean exactly?"

"A ghost named Rannoch locked them up, but not like in prison. To one place in the Ghost Zone like a deserted island of sorts."

"Wonder how they got out," Danny said after a moment of thought.

"They could always get out, Rannoch just guarded the entrance so they couldn't get out. They were scared of him that much. Still are."

"How do you know?"

"It says here that Rannoch mourns for a lost loved one and has never had the will to fight since then. That's kind of sad isn't it? Have you ever met him?"

"I'm not sure," he said, hating to lie when he knew he had met Rannoch before. "Don't think so. Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Out patrolling the city, they said there was an ecto-signature in the house earlier."

"Oh, that might have been me," Danny said nervously. "I came back in through the window upstairs."

"Oh, then you left again?" Jazz asked with an upraised brow. "The signature went straight out of the house as soon as it was detected."

"No, I took a nap. Wonder why I didn't sense it."

So the man who saved him was a ghost, but why did he use a portal instead of flying straight here? Maybe it was faster? Ripping a portal from one reality to another was energy consuming for any ghost, no matter how powerful, so why waste that much energy when it would have been easier to fly?

"Well, it didn't cause any harm," Jazz said, breaking his chain of thoughts. "Must have been a small one."

"Yeah, must have."

Danny's phone was vibrating in his pocket and he flipped it open to answer it.

"Yeah, you got Danny," he said leaning on the counter.

"Danny, something's wrong," Dice said shakily over the line.

"Whoa easy," Danny said soothingly and started to walk out of the kitchen to get more privacy. "Just tell me what happened."

"Some men were here, they wanted to look through my file, my adoption file," Dice explained. "They had to get permission from my guardian, but he turned them down. They sounded angry Danny, really angry. Then they started to ask some weird questions."

"About what? Your powers?" Danny was starting to get worried himself.

"Yes, I'm worried on how they knew what to ask."

"What did they look like? Did you get a look at them?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that they didn't see me. They were big, wearing white suits and sunglasses, all government-business like."

"The Guys in White," Danny growled out.

"That sounds like them. I take it they've given you trouble before?"

"Only Phantom, Fenton is pretty under-the-radar unless they need a new invention. They're the ghost hunting division of the government. They want to be taken seriously, but most people think they're a waste of money."

"Well, they're doing a pretty good job of freaking me out. What do I do?"

"Just keep calm and try to stay inconspicuous. Stay out of their sight if they come there again and call me if they do."

"Okay, I can do that. Danny, what if they have people following me?"

"Stay in crowded areas, places with a lot of people. I'm sure that's not hard there?"

"Not when you live next door to Hollywood. Thanks for the talk."

"Any time sis, see ya."

"Bye."

"Who was that?"

Danny spun around to see Jazz leaning against the door jamb between the living-room and the kitchen. Her frown told him that she had heard everything.

"Don't you know when you need to keep a conversation private?" he asked scowling. "It's none of your business."

"You called her sis! I think it's my business when my title is used for someone else."

"Fine then, she's my long lost sister. We were separated when we were two years old, and we also have a brother that we can't find," Danny leveled with her.

"Yeah right Danny," Jazz scoffed, just like he was hoping she would. "Get real."

Jazz stomped up the stairs as Danny let go of the breath he had been holding in. He would have to be careful with the conversations with Dice from now on.

Chapter 29—

School started again, the students a buzz from their well-earned break. Telling stories to their friends on how they spent their week. Danny wished that he could tell his friends everything, but he wasn't sure if he should. He knew that the idea sounded ludicrous, but it was the truth, he was sure of it.

He saw Tucker walking down the hall towards him, the tech-geek was swaying with some music he downloaded into his PDA.

"What do you have there?" Danny asked.

"The newest Diana and Ashton hit," Tucker boasted. "Stayed up until mid-night last night waiting for it to go nation-wide."

Danny shook his head and slammed his locker shut.

"Want to listen in?" Tucker asked, handing Danny an ear piece.

There was really no need. Danny could hear it from where he was. He had heard the sister-duo over the radio and stuff, but he never really paid attention to the voices until now. There was something about their voices, or at least one of them, that rang a bell in the back of his head. He knew it was going to drive him crazy until he finally figured it out, but it would have to wait until school was over.

"So, are you going to tell us what's up?" Sam asked him, after he had managed to avoid her all day at school.

They were enjoying their traditional treat at the Nasty Burger, Tucker trying to clean out his shake like he always did before they left to do their homework, and for Danny to go on patrol.

"What makes you think something's up?" Danny asked her, trying to act natural, but his friends knew better.

"The way your acting, we know when you're lying," Tucker said adjusting his glasses. "You don't talk to us anymore man. We never know if you're going to show up to school the next day or by lying in a ditch somewhere, fully dead."

"I'm not half-dead," Danny pointed out, trying to change the subject, but he knew he was going to fail. "I was born this way, haven't we established that?"

"That's another thing," Sam said frowning. "How can you be so sure that it wasn't the portal that gave you your powers like Vlad?"

"Oh I'm sure," Danny said looking down.

"You've been doing some investigating on your own haven't you?" Tucker asked.

"You could say that. I met someone, she confirmed a lot of things for me. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I do know a few things."

"Like what? Danny we're in the dark here, give us something to work with," Sam said sounding sincere.

Danny sighed and ran a hand over his eyes.

"Not here," he said at last. "Outside."

Chapter 30—

Tucker and Sam looked at Danny with eyes bulging out of their sockets. Danny sighed and threw up his hands.

"I knew you were going to look like that," he accused them. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I know it's the truth."

"And how can you prove it?" Sam asked.

"These for one," Danny said, showing them some papers he had in his pack. "I found them in a stash in the attic. I also want to ask Silvi some questions."

Tucker took the papers from him and scanned them.

"Dude, these have your name on them, and your parents' names," he said looking back at Danny. "Are these…?"

"Yeah, adoption papers. I'm pretty sure my parents didn't want to tell me because they wanted me to feel like a part of the family, even if I wasn't their biological son, they still treated me as if I were. Plus if they told me now, then I might turn away from them."

"I guess they don't know you very well," Sam said looking sad. "Are you going to tell them that you know?"

"Eventually, maybe when I tell them about my powers. The two subjects can go hand-in-hand since they'll connect the dots soon enough. I need to talk to Silvi though. If I'm right, then she may be my aunt."

"Your aunt?" Tucker asked. "That's weird dude. Then again, it looks like your life is anything but normal. Does this mean you know who your real parents are?"

"Yeah, but only one is alive and he might not be willing to talk. I want to go see Silvi now, I can't waste time."

Danny turned Phantom in a hurry, holding out his hands for Tucker and Sam to take. With determined looks, the trio flew back to the school, hoping to find Silvi there. Her car was still there, but who was to say she wasn't flying somewhere.

They found her at her desk, grading papers.

"What are you doing here?" Silvi asked them when Danny phased them all through the third story wall. "Is something wrong?"

"I need some questions answered," Danny said, letting go of his friends. "Silvi I know what you're thinking about me, everyone has. You think I look like your sister."

Silvi looked at him, unmoving, with a frown on her face. Danny knew that this wouldn't be easy, but he saw that she would talk on their flight here. He didn't know how he was going to get her to talk, but he knew he would do it.

"I have been thinking about it and I've also been doing some research. I found adoption papers in my parents' attic, so I know that I'm not a Fenton. And with everything else you've been telling me, I'm not so surprised that Aquila is after me. He tried last night, did you know that?"

Silvi's eyes widened for a moment before she motioned for him to continue.

"Someone saved me after I called for help, that someone kept calling me pup."

"Rannoch," Silvi said in surprise.

"I think so, he really didn't want to cause me pain. I also called Simon in my head for help, but I called him Uncle Simon on impulse. Silvi, if you're my aunt, I would really like to know."

Silvi was thinking about what he said for a long time.

"You were only two," she said tiredly. "you were with Dex and Dice in the nursery."

"Yeah, it was late. I remember that. Calla came and got us."

"That was after the house was attacked," Silvi said getting to her feet. "Men invaded it like bugs looking for a home. Calla's orders were to take you and your siblings to the Ghost Zone and to wait for your mother and father to get back."

"He never made it. Other wolves got in our way."

"A rival pack no doubt. Mar saved you I guess, he had been missing for a long time after the attack. That's not where Sadie died though. About two days after the house was attacked, we all split up looking for you after we found out that you weren't in the Ghost Zone. Sadie had been alone and something had caught her, we think it was the same people who attacked the house. She must have found you because her last words were: Had to do it, for them. The person must have threatened you, so she died protecting you, and Rannoch tore the person into pieces, being bitter ever since. He blames us for not being fast enough to save her after she called Simon for help. Though the man was only an agent, the man in charge is who Rannoch really wants, but he has never found him."

"And who was the man in charge Silvi, I want to know who killed my mother."

"I can't tell you if you have energy dancing in your hands Danny."

Danny looked down, seeing his hands balled up into fists and glowing green, much like when he got angry.

"You won't tell me will you?!" he growled at her.

"No, not until I'm sure you won't go after the people in vengeance," Silvi said being calm. "Vengeance only leads to more violence."

"You don't know that! I want to know who tried to kill my siblings and me."

"Look at Vlad," Silvi said sternly. "He blames is troubles on Jack Fenton, but he only has himself to blame. Has his vengeance gained him anything but trouble?"

Danny looked at the floor, knowing she was right. The haze of hate was gone, but it still hurt.

"Don't tell me," he agreed, nodding. "I have no idea what I'm capable of, but tell me one thing. Was it Aquila or any of his gang?"

"No, Aquila has been around for a long time, and he has never laid eyes on you till now, though he does know who you are. I'm not surprised if he kept tabs on Rannoch all of these years, and now I think he's watching you. He had opportunity to get your sent after we visited his territory."

"Where I found wolf-song," Danny said. "We were in his territory? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it wasn't important at the time. You didn't need to know about Rannoch, but it's clear that you do now."

"Not now," Danny said turning back to his friends. "I need to go on patrol, and get some homework done. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I won't be here, but Simon will be. You can meet with him if you want."

Danny nodded and took his friend's hands again.

After dropping them off at their houses, he went to his own home, not in the mood for taking a trip around the city. He more or less spent the night looking up at the ceiling. Feeling confused and empty at finding his theories confirmed. He knew he should feel rage, sadness, or something, but he felt nothing and that was what troubled him.

He glanced at his phone when he heard it vibrating on the side table. He really didn't want to pick it up, wanting to be in silence, but something prompted him to answer anyway.

"Yeah," he said tiredly into the phone.

"It's me, I had a feeling you needed some company," Dice said. "Something happened today, mind telling me?"

"Nothing happened," he said.

"Danny, I think I know you better than that. Please tell me."

"Dice I really don't want to talk about it."

"You're worried that you don't feel anything about the fact that you are adopted and everything. You feel wrong for not feeling."

Danny sat up in bed as he listened to his own thoughts echoed back to him.

"You really can read minds," he said his mouth gaping.

"No, I can hear the truth under your words. I figured it out last week, it's pretty neat, but I can't let anyone on since I can't just turn it off."

"I know how that feels."

"Anyway, back to you," Dice said firmly. "Danny you don't have to worry about not feeling anything."

"But normally I'm sensitive to this junk," he nearly whined into the phone. "Dice what if something is wrong with me?"

"I don't think so Danny, maybe you're just growing up. You know how adults are always saying teenagers are over dramatic and stuff, and when we think back, we realize that we were a bit out of place. Admit it, you think so too."

"No I don't."

"I knew you did," he could hear her smile by the sound of her satisfied tone. "Be thankful that you aren't an emotional wreck. You'd be floating through ceilings and blasting things into oblivion right now if you were."

Danny bobbed his head to this, and then realized that she couldn't see that over the phone.

"Yeah okay," he admitted grudgingly. "Have any more problems from the spotless hunters?"

"No, not lately, but I do think that they have someone following me. It's no big deal. Ashton takes me to malls, spas, and stuff to keep me occupied, though she doesn't know what's going on."

"Ashton?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that, it just didn't feel like a topic to pick at since we just found each other after all this time."

"No, it's alright. Ashton might be a good consultant for you. Can you tell her about your powers?"

"I think so, but she's not known to be the best secret keeper. I'll have to do something to make sure, like a test or something."

"Yeah, I can't help you out there. My friends were there when it happened and my sister found out. Maybe you should make it easy for her, maybe go ghost between curtain calls?"

"They're rehearsals, besides, she is always at my side when we leave," there was a pause over the phone as Dice realized what she just said. "How long?"

"Just now," Danny said, his turn to sound smug. "Tucker likes your albums, stayed up until midnight last night to download your new song. The voice was familiar when I listened to it, but I put it together when you mentioned Ashton's name."

"Are you mad?"

"That you didn't tell me that you are an international pop star? No, I'm not mad. I understand about the whole secret thing, about not wanting it to get out and getting recognized for it. Sam's the same way with her millions."

"Thank you Danny! You know, I'm glad I wear that stupid wig now. I can really gather a crowd when I wear that thing. Without it, I'm not noticed."

"Can I say one thing? Who wrote that song for you?"

"Our writer, they won't take anything that Ashton and I write. We're not the best poets I must say. I can sing it, but I can't write it."

"Then maybe you'll want what I just came up with."

"Danny, really?! That would be fantastic, and I promise it won't hit the stores."

"Get on your computer right now. I'll send it to you."

He uploaded the lyrics and the audio to her and soon got a reply on the phone.

"Danny, this is great! You're lucky that I can tell the notes on the audio, I can copy that to sheet music if I wanted too. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, I'll send you more if you like?"

"That would be great Danny, and I promise to keep this out of my producer's hands. Ashton and I are going to be doing a tour during the summer, I'm going to try and convince them to stop in Amity Park. We can meet up then and do stuff."

"That sounds awesome! You could meet everyone, Tucker and Sam are wanting to see you, to see if we look alike that is."

"You told them about me? And Dex?"

"I'm not sure about him. I did tell them that I can't find him, but I'm trying. I get some snippets of him when I sleep, but that's it."

"Maybe you shouldn't do it on your own strength. To be honest, I think God brought us together first. Maybe Dex isn't ready for this."

Danny had almost forgotten that Dice was a believer. She had been for years, but she was always scared to share her faith. Ever since she met Danny, she found her knowledge to be beneficial and she mentioned God much more often now when she talked to him. He didn't mind, in fact, this stuff was starting to rub off on him.

"Hey Dice, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why do you believe in God? What's in it for you?"

It took Dice a moment to think up her answer.

"All of my life, people have let me down and I'm on my guard constantly. God's one of the people that has never let me down. I pray every night for a companion to understand me, someone that I can lean on, and then He brought us back together. I spend every night thanking Him for sending you now. I also have reassurance about the good of life, of there being light in the darkness. It gives you such peace if you lean on Him. Also, with the government thing going on, I've found out that thing can be out of our reach. Ever since I handed it over to God to handle, I haven't had fears about the Guys in White. Maybe you should let God handle Dex until we can be reunited."

"And you believe this? It gives you comfort?"

"It gives me great comfort that there is something out there bigger then myself that can take care of everything. I'm sure that you have wished the same thing with your adventures."

"Yeah, maybe He's been with me the whole time. That would explain why I'm not dead after all of the trouble I've gotten in. Do you think He'll hear me if I pray tonight?"

"Of course He will. He always hears, but you have to open the door to let him in first. Is it okay if I leave you now? I have to get going."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Talk to you later."

"Bye bro."

Danny hung up the phone and let it drop to the desk with a clang. He turned off his computer and got back in bed, looking up at the ceiling again. He thought about what Silvi had said a while back, about God giving people a spirit of strength and not weakness. After seeing her in action and hearing Dice's story, he was sure that was true. He knew he could do anything if he put his mind to it, but for some reason, things never turned out the way they were supposed to. That usually happened when it became too big for him to handle, something for a bigger person to take over. Maybe Dice was right, he should hand it over to God and not worry about it. He knew God had impeccable timing: sending Silvi in the nick of time, sending Rannoch to save him last night, and now Dice giving him what he needed to hear.

"Okay," he whispered into the air. "I need help here, and I'm not really sure how to do this, but here it is. I want to see my brother again, to help him, but I can't find him. Please help me find him, I can't do it on my own. I can't fight ghosts on my own anymore either. Aquila is too strong for me alone, I need help. My grades are slipping, my parents worry all of the time, my friends worry… boy there's a lot with my life I didn't know needed fixing. Um, maybe one step at a time? Help me find Dex, please."

Danny didn't know why, but he felt the world lift off of his shoulders after he admitted that, and everything else. He didn't feel weak anymore, feeling a powerful presence in the room. He hoped that it would stay with him as he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11—Chapter 31

"Alright every one," Silvi said to her last class of the day. "I have to go somewhere now, my brother will be overlooking the rest of the period. No homework today."

Danny looked up from his paper as he saw Silvi leave. Simon was already in the back of the class, leaning against the wall as he watched his sister exit the room. No one really took notice of him, which Danny knew was fine for the older Halfa.

'Where's she going?' Danny asked Simon.

Simon walked up to him and leaned over his shoulder, pretending to be interested in his work.

"Mason called her up last night, invited her out to help paint his new place," Simon said with a slight grin.

"You think he's going to make a move?" Danny asked with his own smile.

"I hope so, I'm tired of waiting for it to happen. That man is the most cowardly thing when it comes to women. You're better handling them."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means. That little Goth friend of yours really has it bad for you and you know it."

"I'm not the dating type Uncle Simon, what if one of my enemies got a hold of her?"

"I understand, but still, it might work out if God wants it too."

Danny nodded, returning to his work.

"The hunter likes you too," Simon said, perplexity in his voice. "Some triangle you have running."

"I like to keep things interesting," Danny teased. "Speaking of interesting, are you going to tell me about Rannoch?"

"See me after class and I'll tell you all that I know. Your friends can stay too."

Simon patted him on the back and returned to his place at the teacher's desk. Danny had barely gotten a second's worth done when a hand was placed on his shoulder and spun him out of his chair and onto the floor. Danny looked up to see a rather angry Dash Baxter. Danny had made it a point to avoid Dash ever since he got back to school. The last time he saw the guy, he had just kicked him into a row of lockers and gave him a concussion. He knew Dash wouldn't be happy about that incident, and he was right.

"I got to repay you Fenton," Dash said angrily.

"No you don't," Danny said backing up on his hands and feet. "You don't own me anything, really."

"Is there a problem?" Simon said from his seat.

"Nope," Dash said, playing the good boy. "Just helping clumsy back in his seat."

Dash picked Danny up and plopped him back in his chair. Danny caught a glance in Simon's direction and saw the man frown deeply. Dash was planning on doing more than just 'assisting' Danny back into his seat.

'I've got it covered,' Danny said, looking at Simon.

Simon gave him a look that said: be careful.

"You, me, outside now," Dash growled in Danny's ear.

"I have better things to do," Danny growled easily back. "Go bug someone else."

"Oh," Dash said in mock surprise. "Fenton grew a back bone."

"I've had one for a long time Dash," Danny said, standing up to match the jock's height and bunch up his hands. "And I think it's about time I used it."

"What are you going to do? Tell the teacher?" Dash teased, poking Danny in the chest.

Danny hooked one of his feet around Dash's ankle and pulled it forward, making the jock slip and landed hard on his back.

"What is the problem?" Simon asked walking up to them, but he had a hidden smile on his face.

"Just helping clumsy back to his feet," Danny said, offering Dash a hand.

Dash took it, but Danny squeezed hard, pulling the Jock up and forward so Danny could whisper in his ear.

"I don't care what you do to me, I can recover, but if I ever see you causing trouble for someone else, I'm going to make trouble for you."

Dash nodded, hissing from the pain in his hand. Danny let him go, pushing him back slightly so Dash would have to take a few steps back. Dash growled and turned around, going back to his own work. Danny did the same, but once again, he was interrupted.

He could recognize when he was going to have a vision: first the room would seem to slow down, as if time was freezing; second, it would get cold, seeing your breath cold; third, the scene would blur and the vision would show itself. It only took about five seconds in real life, but for Danny, it would take a life time.

"Oh no," Danny said when he came back to reality.

He looked over at Simon and the older Halfa was frowning at him oddly. Then his eyes widened. Danny could see him mouth some words, but he couldn't make them out.

A frantic pounding on the door broke their eye contact. Danny could see Mike's anxious face through the glass. Mike was pointing at both of them and then motioning with his head for them to come out of the room. Simon held up a hand to Danny, a motion for him to stay where he was. Simon got up himself and met Mike outside in the hall. By concentrating, Danny could focus his hearing so he could hear the two men discussing in the hall.

"It seems Aquila got a little angry with Rannoch returning," he could hear Mike say. "He let you-know-who know and now he's on his way."

"I know, Danny just had a vision about that. I thought he was gone for good," Simon sighed. "How long?"

"Not sure, could be a few hours, maybe a day."

"Let's be careful and meet as soon as we can. Get the others and Danny and I will meet you when the bell rings."

Simon came back into the room, looking determined and thinking about a course of action.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked seeing his face.

"Something big is going down," Danny said. "I'm going to need you and Tucker to stay out of it, you might get hurt."

"No way—" she began but Danny interrupted her.

"I meant from the fighting. I need you guys to do something else for me. See if you can dig up anything about Rannoch and some enemies he had, big enemies."

"Ghost legends, got it," Sam said to go explain to Tucker.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the four of them stayed in the room after the others had left.

"Okay, you guys know what you're going to do?" Danny asked them.

"Count on us," Tucker said.

"You might want Lance's help," Simon said. "He was always wiz with books, go and see if you can find him and explain it to him. He might find something."

The two nodded and hurried to find Lancer.

"Ready?" Simon asked Danny, changing into his ghost form.

"As I'll ever be," Danny said, punching a fist into the palm of his hand and changing into Phantom. "What's the plan?"

"Meet and think," Simon said as if it was obvious. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"No, just asking."

Simon led Danny to Silvi's apartment, where he saw the other Halfa's squeezing into the smallest space on the planet. It was fine with just two people, but more than that and the place seemed smaller than usual.

"Just find a seat guys," Silvi said when she answered the door.

The adults took up the couch and recliner so Danny had to choose the floor. Funny how adults say to take a seat and you have no choice but to take the most uncomfortable seat in the house. Well, that was a kid's life.

"So tell us what you saw," Simon told Danny, everyone else looking at him intently.

"I saw a giant wolf," Danny said extending his hands to show how big. "And not just any wolf, a grey one with battle scares all over his face and shoulders. Looked like he had been burned at one time pretty badly."

"What else?" Dalia encouraged him.

"The town, on fire. We were fighting him, I don't know what happened or why, but I do know it is going to happen."

"We know that much," Mason said nodding his head. "We got a message this morning that something is going on in the north of the Ghost Zone, that's the closest area to the portal in the woods."

"Mar and his pack won't be able to hold them back for long if they go through that portal," Danny said worried.

"We know," Silvi said. "We've been through things like this before, but not this particular enemy."

"We need Rannoch," Mike said worried beyond belief. "He's the only one who's battled Mange before."

"Calm yourself Mike," Simon said putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We can't have you being a blubbering mess."

"Mike can tell the stress levels in a room," Dalia whispered to Danny when she saw his look. "Unfortunately, it effects him to where he feels it. It's like he's a sponge to emotions. Normally, he can block them, but the fright of his own combined with ours is too much."

"How is this power handy?" Danny asked bewildered.

"He can tell when someone is lying, know what they need so to speak. It helps with diplomacy issues that we deal with some times," Mason explained.

"Okay," Simon said, taking their attention back. "We do need Rannoch, but Mike went to his haunt and he isn't there."

"He abandoned it?" Dalia asked confused. "Why? He hasn't left that place since Sadie died."

"The answer is sitting right next to you."

Both Dalia and Mason looked down on Danny.

"What? Him?" Mason asked.

"I'm adopted," Danny said, then Mason's eyes went wide. "I know, I'm sort of freaked out too."

"Can't he track Rannoch down then?" Dalia asked, while Danny gave her a confused look.

"Danny isn't ready for that Dalia," Silvi said simply. "However, I do want you and Mason to try and find him."

"On it," Mason said getting up.

Dalia followed him out of the apartment, glancing back at Danny before shutting the door.

"Danny," Silvi said. "Mange is here for one thing I'm sure, and it's you."

"Me? What did I do to the guy?" Danny asked, a bit angry. "I haven't kicked his butt yet."

"And he doesn't want you too. I want you to go to the Fenton's and stay there. Let us handle it, please."

"But—"

"No buts," Simon said sternly. "Go home now."

"You can't tell me what to do," Danny argued. "I want to help."

"I can tell you what to do young man," Simon said with a glare. "You may be like your mother when it comes to stubbornness, God rest her soul, but you are still a minor and you are our responsibility, even if you aren't in our care. You are family, I am the head and you will do what I say. Now go home."

"Danny, please go," Silvi said.

He knew she was using her voice powers because he found himself obeying without another word. He didn't go home however since those weren't Silvi's orders. They were to just go somewhere. He figured that maybe his friends and Lancer would be back at the school, and he was right.

"Hey dude," Tucker said when Danny phased through the door to the computer lab.

"You have impeccable timing Mr. Fenton," Lancer said glancing up from the screen. "I've found what you may be looking for."

"It's bad," Sam said. "This wolf you described, we think his name is Mange."

"Yeah it is," Danny said coming over to look at the computer. "How bad is it?"

"Well," Tucker said typing on the key pad. "Apparently, Rannoch and Mange were part of the same family, or pack, or whatever. Anyway, Mange was a bit loopy in the head and did some stupid things. He was kicked out of the pack by his own brother."

"Which is Rannoch," Sam clarified. "Ever since then, Mange has been trying to get back at Rannoch for ruining his life."

"The old grudge and vengeance," Danny sighed. "What else is there?"

"Stories go that Mange can control minds," Tucker said shakily. "And not just ghost, human minds too."

"He might be responsible for World War II," Lancer said. "He loves trouble. He killed Silvi's sister almost fourteen years ago. Set the whole house in flames and killed the wife and children."

"And how do you know this?" Danny asked after a minute of silence.

"Silvi told me the day it happened. Sad story. I use to see Rannoch and Sadie every once and awhile. I helped to drive that woman to the hospital when she was in labor."

"Too much info!" Danny said covering his face. "Um, Sadie died in these woods right?"

"Yes, she buried in the cemetery too."

"Guys—"

"Go Danny," Sam said giving him a hug. "We know."

"I may come back with a very large guest," he warned them.

"Want us to come with?" Tucker asked.

"Actually we should," Lancer said getting up. "I don't know why you want to see the grave site, but we must close this place down and I can drive you there. I know where it is after all and you three will be up half the night trying to find it."

The drive to the grave site was long and filled with old classical junk that no one listened to any more. It was getting dark, the sky filled with orange and pink, when Lancer stopped the car and looked up at a hill speckled with head stones.

"That's funny," Lancer said.

"What is?" Tucker asked from his place in the front.

"There's someone up there by Sadie's grave."

"Just as I hoped," Danny said getting out of the car. "Wait here guys, I'm going to talk to him."

"Mr. Fenton, you don't know the man!" Lancer said as Danny got out.

"But he knows me," Danny said slamming the door shut.

Danny put his hands in his jacket sleeves and trudged up the hill. He made it to the man's side and looked down on the blank head stone.

"She hated a fuss," the man said sadly. "she saved us the trouble of what to put on her grave by not putting down anything at all. To be honest, no head stone could hold what she was, everything she was to just me alone."

"You really did love her," Danny said looking up at the man's face.

Iridescent green eyes looked down on him, black hair brushed back neatly and a close shaved beard also present on his face.

"Yes I did pup," Rannoch said sadly. "Yes I did."

"Trouble's coming," Danny said after a moment. "Mange is back."

"I know, and he isn't going to get one hair off of your head if I can help it."

"They're looking for you."

"I know, and I'll show up when I please. Not a moment before or after. And what about you pup? What did they say?"

"That I should stay out of the way," Danny fumed. "I want to fight. That monster killed my mother and tried to kill us, all of us. Dex and Dice are still alive, so he didn't succeed in that."

Rannoch looked down on him, then back at the grave.

"Danny, you should not fight this battle. It's mine and mine alone, I can't lose you again."

"But it's my fight too. He killed my mother and separated me from my family," Danny argued.

"Danny," Rannoch said so sternly that Danny looked at the ground and shut up. "Don't fight until you can fight on a wolf's terms. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, perfectly," Danny whispered, realizing he was defeated on the subject.

"Pup," Rannoch said more gently, making Danny look up. "You won't be a child for much longer, wait for the right time. It will provoke itself, with no help from you."

Danny nodded.

"Now, why don't we join your friends at the car?"

Chapter 32—

"Rannoch!" Lancer said when he saw Danny walking back to the car with the man. "I can't believe it's you."

"Hello Lance. I must say you've been doing a fine job of teaching the youth of this generation. My son says that he has learned a lot from you," Rannoch greeted his old friend.

"Son?" Lance said looking at Danny.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Mr. Lancer," Danny shrugged, getting back into the car. "Can you drive us somewhere?"

"Yes, anything for a friend," Lance said as Rannoch fit his frame in the back seat as well, making the kids squeeze to the other side of the car. "Where to?"

"Where Silvi and the rest of them are meeting," Rannoch said, slamming the door.

"That would be her apartment," Danny said.

Lancer started to drive in that direction, but Rannoch became stiff at a red light. Danny wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Lance, we need to drive to the plaza," Rannoch said as the light turned green.

"Why?" Lancer asked. "The plaza is on the other side of town."

"Nearer to the portal," Rannoch summed up. "Mange is getting here fast and it's going to be his first target."

"A lot of kids hang out there," Tucker said thinking. "He might think Danny is there."

"And hurt others while he's at it," Sam said with a frown. "Step on it Mr. Lancer before I take the wheel from you!"

"Now young lady—" Lancer said appalled by her attitude.

"Drive!" Sam yelled, making Lancer take action, and the two ghosts place their hands over their ears.

"Sam, what did I say about the yelling?" Danny said nearly yelling himself.

"Do you want to be late?" Sam asked him with a death glare and a poke in the ribs. "Didn't think so."

"I can see who the Alfa of this pack is," Rannoch said with a slight smile.

"Don't try to be funny," Danny grumbled as he slumped back in the seat, blushing.

A blast from behind them made the car rattle and lurch forward. They were all thrown against their seat belts as car alarms and screaming came to their ears. Sam was the first to look back and see what caused them the trouble.

"Uh, you guys might want to see this."

They all turned to see an army of wolves running towards them.

"Stay here," Rannoch said, phasing through the car and ending up on the street as the black ghost-wolf he was.

Rannoch grabbed the wolf closest to him. They were smaller in size as well as in brains, it was easy for Rannoch to grab one by the neck and slam it into another. Of course this caused the other wolves to stop and focus their attack on the larger wolf.

"Mr. Lancer, he's only buying us time," Danny said. "We need to get moving."

Lancer turned the key in the ignition, but the car gave a strangled sound and died.

"It won't start," Lancer said, turning the key again.

"Hold on," Tucker said, hooking up his PDA into the CD player of the car. "Danny, give us a little ecto-juice."

Danny took Tucker's PDA and fed some of his ghost energy into it. Before they knew it, the car was flying at top speed down the street.

"Not that much!" Tucker yelled taking the PDA back into his own hands.

Luckily the car had a good jump start and didn't die again as it slowed down to a normal speed.

"What was that?" Sam asked, moving her hair out of her face.

"A little experiment I was working on," Tucker said smirking. "That was the official test drive. I knew ghosts could phase into tech, like Technus does all of the time, but I figured if a ghost could charge tech, then we could really have something here."

"Yeah, a new form of energy would help the planet, and help make a treaty with the more peaceful ghosts that want out of the Ghost Zone," Danny said. "But right now we're focusing on living."

"Right," Lancer said taking a right. "Where should we go?"

"I don't know," Danny confessed. "The only smart thing I can say is away from the fight, but I don't feel right about it for some reason."

"I'm coming ghosts!"

Danny turned around to see the Ghost Assault Vehicle zoom straight towards the fight.

"Oh, that's why," Danny said sighing. "They'll get themselves hurt."

"Danny, Rannoch said to stay away from a fight," Sam said.

"He told me to not fight until I can fight on a wolf's terms, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Danny phased through the car and turned Phantom, rushing after the Fentons.

"What did he mean by that?" Tucker asked glancing at Lancer's pale face.

"You don't want to know," Lancer said putting the car in park. "Let's keep an eye on him. No telling what kind of trouble he'll get into."

Chapter 32—

Danny dodged another blast from his dad as Jack tried to shoot down one ghost, and it didn't matter which side they were on.

"Hey listen to me!" Danny shouted. "I'm not the bad guy here!"

"Sure, and I'm a stay-at-home mother of four," Maddie shouted from behind as she triggered a net.

Danny couldn't bolt out of the way in time and got trapped, struggling on the ground with the net on top of him.

"We finally caught the ghost boy!" Jack cried happily.

"Now you're going to tell us everything you know spook," Maddie said holding out a Fenton Thermos in front of him.

"I know you're going to get squished if you don't move from that spot in ten seconds," Danny said pointing at the shadow on the ground.

Maddie looked up, seeing the grey body of a hairy dog flying through the air. She jumped out of the way, the dog landing on its side heavily and knocking itself out instantly. It moaned once and was still. Rannoch was on the other side, glaring down at Danny.

"I thought I told you to stay behind the lines," he growled out as he took the net in his teeth and ripped it open.

"I couldn't let them get hurt," Danny said getting to his feet.

Rannoch looked at the two ghost hunters, the humans gaping with their guns prone at their sides in limp hands.

"You know who I am?" Rannoch asked them.

"You're supposed to be legend," Maddie said finding her voice.

"Son, escort them out," Rannoch said turning around. "Then find your aunt and get them over here. I can't hold them all off."

"We're here Rannoch," Silvi said landing beside the wolf. "Good to see we're on talking terms again."

"As am I," Rannoch agreed. "Go son, you as well humans."

"But I can help," Danny started.

"You aren't help if you are the target," Rannoch said getting in his face.

"I can lead them away from the city."

"Daniel Isaiah Phantom," Rannoch roared. "You will do as I say and not question, now go!"

"Do as your father tells you," Silvi said with more kindness, but still stern with her words.

They ran off then when the battle became more vicious. Danny stood beside the Fentons for a moment before walking away.

"Let's go," he told them, urging them to get into the car.

"Rannoch is your father?" Maddie questioned stunned.

"Yeah, problem with that?" Danny asked, knowing he had to act like he didn't know them. "If he says to go then we go."

"But you're staying," Jack asked.

"You bet I am. I have a friend coming by, I'm sure of it."

As if on cue, Valerie came gliding in on her jet-sled.

"What kind of mess did you start now?" Valerie asked Danny.

"Not my fault," Danny argued, crossing his arms. "My father told me to stay behind the lines."

"Who's your dad?"

"Him," Danny pointed to Rannoch as he was beheading one of the enemy wolves. "My aunt, uncle, and cousins are out there too," he pointed to each as he spoke of them to Valerie. "A reunion I'm not invited too, my Uncle Mange came into town to kill me."

"How nice," Valerie said, still staring uneasily at Rannoch. "Ready to fight?"

"I can't, Dad is bound to get mad," it was weird calling Rannoch that. "But then again he can't be mad at me if he can't see me fighting. We can take care of the strays on the end of the battle."

"Sounds good to me," Valerie said activating her sled again.

"We're coming too," Maddie said gearing up and cocking a gun. "Jack can bulldoze them with the RV."

"Oh I've been waiting to test this baby out!" Jack grinned climbing into the driver's seat.

"Then let's go!" Danny said, making his fists glow bright green.

Valerie attacked them high in the air, Danny was on the ground with Maddie, blasting them in the legs and jaws. Jack was like a kid in an amusement park with no parents around to tell him what no to ride. The RV was supped up with a special alloy that ghosts couldn't phase through, making it feel like they had hit a brick wall. It was effective to trip up the wolves and suck them up in a thermos, but their good time didn't last long.

"Over there," Valerie shouted from up in the air.

Danny joined her to see what was wrong. He saw what had to be the ugliest thing on the planet running towards them. It was a grey wolf, but it was as big as Rannoch, and had burn marks all over its face, the skin pale and grey.

"That's Mange," Danny said horrified. "He looks worse in person."

"Maybe we should get out of here," Valerie said taking a second look at the wolf.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

Danny was about to fly off with Valerie, but then a piercing pain in his head made him stop and scream. It was like poking hot needles into his brain over and over again. It felt like his brain was going to explode and implode at the same time, he was also aware that his vocal cords were being shot.

"DANNY!"

He dropped to the earth like a stone, he knew one of his legs was broken, along with a few ribs, but that didn't matter. His head was still on fire, he withered in pain on the ground, seeing the black top fade in and out, seeing blood drip like that pesky little drip in the sink from his mouth, or was it his nose?

"Mange, cease this!" Rannoch said, too angry to be just furious.

"You know that I like to play with my food," a dry voice said, a husky one that made Danny think it was Mange, but it was playful, as if enjoying the scene.

The pain increased, if that was possible, in his head. He screamed like a baby, kicking even with his wounds, trying to contain it, to be rid of it.

"Stop it!"

Rannoch lunged at Mange, but the grey one was quick and pinned his younger brother to the ground.

"Why?" Mange asked, slicing his brother on the ear with his claws. "Why not watch him suffer just like your precious little White-star did? Do you like to hear them scream? I do, I so enjoy it, it's like food for the soul."

Rannoch lost control then and grabbed a hold of Mange's neck with his fangs. Digging them in deep, Rannoch threw Mange across the black top and charged at him. Mange got up and met his brother in the air.

Meanwhile, Danny was still suffering from Mange's mental attack. The other wolves smelled death nearby, ganging up on the helpless boy, ready to shred him into their next meal. Danny had lost feeling in his whole body by then and just suffered silently. He knew he was going to die, he felt sure of it.

"God help me," he whispered to himself, not having any voice left to use. "I believe you can save me, help me now."

A blast from above shot down one of the wolves who was about to wrap its jaws around Danny's leg. His blurred vision picked up a red and black suit flying through the sky, circling him like a vulture.

"Valerie," he realized.

"Hold on," Valerie said coming down to his aid. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She was blasting as the wolves came nearby, but she was running out of stamina, and she knew she couldn't move him. He looked like a broken doll, but she saw him still breathing and his eyes open, it was a miracle that he was still alive. There was one thing he had to know.

"I know it's you Danny," Valerie said, turning to look at him. "I know who Silvi is too and it didn't take long to connect the dots. Don't talk, I just wanted you to know, in case I didn't get another chance."

"Val—" he was cut off by more pain in his head.

It was spreading, keeping him awake when all he wanted was to go into oblivion.

"Dad!" he yelled, knowing that Rannoch could help him, but he wanted more than that.

He wanted his father to be there right by him, hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Since he was in Phantom form, he knew Jack wasn't going to help him, but he really wanted Rannoch, no matter what form he was in.

"Oh my," he recognized Maddie's voice. "Is he dead?"

"Daddy," Danny wheezed out, knowing he had blacked out during some point of the fight.

"I'm here," Rannoch's soft voice crept into his ears. "Daddy's here Danny."

It sounded like he was close to tears. He felt hands lift him up, but he yelled when they so much as brushed his skin.

"Don't touch him!" Rannoch said outraged. "He can't be moved."

"His brain is shutting down Rannoch," Simon said with urgency. "We have to get him help."

"No, the only way to help him now is for me to do it, but he doesn't have enough energy for me to use."

"If we lend our energy, it would make the pain worse for him," Mason warned.

"It's the only way to save him," Silvi argued. "He'll need a place to rest. Can he stay at your place?"

"Yes," Maddie said. "But we'll want answers."

"And you'll get them, anything to help my son," Rannoch said tenderly. "No price is too high for me. I just want him to live."

"It hurts," Danny moaned, not really paying attention to what they were saying and not really sure what was hurting, but he knew that something hurt.

"I know," Rannoch said, returning his attention to Danny. "Listen pup, we're going to give you an energy boost so I can heal you. It's going to hurt a little bit, but I promise the pain will stop if we do this."

"No, make it stop."

"And I will, but it has to get worse before it gets better."

"Are you sure he's ready for this?" Simon asked. "He's in shock already, and look at the blood."

"If we don't do this he'll die, and I'll die before I let that happen."

He heard someone walk up behind him then put their hands gently on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Danny," Silvi whispered as she gave him a mild shock.

He whimpered as the pain became more vivid and he started to shake.

"Again," Rannoch said, putting his hands in Danny's hair.

Silvi gave Danny another shock, making the boy shake harder and gasp in pain.

"One more Silvi."

It was slow in coming, but the final shock came. He screamed but that was all he could remember before he blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12—Chapter 33

Maddie watched their passengers from the rearview mirror as Jack drove silently to their house. It baffled her at how their ghost boy was the blood of the famous Rannoch, then again, it would also explain his behavior towards other ghosts, and how he refused to leave a place he had been protecting for the past two years. Right now he looked like a broken child, huddling close to his only protection.

She had seen ghost wounds before, but what that monster did to this kid was unbearable to even think about. His screams tor at her motherly instincts, watching him wither in pain like that was almost enough to make her scream. Rannoch however beat her too it and got right into action. She didn't know how he did it, but the wolf became human, or at least wore a human form, and healed Phantom… no Danny.

She was surprised to hear the other ghosts say things she never expected to hear. Like, 'he'll die' and 'his leg is shattered'. Weren't ghosts already dead, and they didn't have bones.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Jack asked, tried of the silence.

Rannoch looked up at the driver, wariness in his eyes.

"I came back for my son," he said simply.

"So, you mean to say that you don't want Phantom here?" Maddie asked turning around in her seat to get a better look at the ghost.

"We were separated," Rannoch said looking back at Danny. "His siblings were also taken from me, but not the way their mother was taken. It's been fourteen years, a long fourteen years."

"How can Phantom remember back to when he was a baby?" Maddie asked confused.

"Ghosts have good memories, Danny may only be three fourths ghost, but he still has that little talent. His powers are starting to grow outside his comfort zone, I should be there to help him learn how to use them."

"You mean he isn't full ghost?" Jack asked bewildered. "That's not possible."

"Shows how much you humans know from your so called legends," Rannoch scoffed. "His mother was a Halfa. Just like his aunt and uncle."

"So those other ghosts are, Halfas?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, that's how Danny was able to hide for so long among you. He was adopted out by a human family, but his powers were dormant until he was fourteen. He's been fighting ghosts ever since, and been doing a good job of it too."

Jack nearly brought the car to a halt.

"He's been living with humans!?" Maddie yelled.

"What happened?!" Phantom screamed waking up with a jerk, and then he wrapped his arms around his chest as the pain from his now bruised ribs registered. "OW!"

"Danny, stay still," Rannoch said. "You have four bruised ribs and your leg is fractured. It will take more than a day for those to heal."

"Hasn't stopped me before," Phantom snapped, but his voice sounded hoarse.

"You aren't in any condition to fight. Do you see now why I asked you to stay out of the way and to be hidden? I told you to go home."

"Like I was going to do that," Phantom rolled his eyes.

Phantom seemed like a typical teen, when he wasn't fighting a ghost that was. He seemed so fragile now, seeing him tired. Whenever Jack and Maddie confronted him, he was always so strong, but it seems like he had never gone up against something like this enemy before. Now instead of being the adult, he was the child, and he wasn't use to being told what to do when it came to fighting a ghost. Naturally, he was rebelling, trying to find valid excuses to stay in the game, even when it was obvious that he was beaten.

"There is no sign of any of them now," Maddie said looking into Phantom's hazy green eyes, not bright like they use to be. "Is it so wrong to take a break?"

Phantom took a minute to reply, "Guess not."

"Good, because you are going to rest, and until you can get a handle of Wolf-song, you aren't going to be battling anyone," Rannoch said firmly.

"But—"

"No buts, I will send you to Clockwork if I have too."

"You know Clockwork?" Phantom asked perplexed.

"He's my father," Rannoch said in a tone that suggested he didn't like that little fact.

"WHAT!?"

"How else do you think you got your insight powers? It's very rare for a ghost to do that."

"He's my grandfather!?" Phantom was shocked and seeming outraged to find this out.

"The old cog knows it huh? Wouldn't be the first time he kept a secret from me."

"But—ow!"

"Stop talking, it will only make your ribs hurt more," Rannoch said.

"No talking, got it," Phantom said tiredly.

He had gone back to sleep by the time they arrived at Fenton Works. Rannoch set him in Danny's room, her Danny, but for some reason, it seemed familiar to her to see that boy in her son's bed.

"I need to let the rest of the wounds heal on their own," Rannoch said shutting the door. "He needs to stay stationary for as long as he can."

"Right, but mind if we ask a few questions?" Maddie asked walking the ghost back down the stairs.

"That was our deal wasn't it? What do you want to know?"

"Well, what are Halfas for a start?" Jack said grabbing some paper and a pen when they reached the lab.

"I told you, half-human, half-ghost, no one knows how they became that way."

"Even the ghosts themselves," Silvi said coming own the basement stairs.

"How did you get in?" Jack asked startled.

"Um, front door?" Silvi said with a wary shrug. "Since Dan's here we're here. Are we not invited?"

"Actually, it will help us in our research," Maddie said. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"You mean in Amity? I grew up here. It's like coming back home after moving around for the last twenty years."

"But, there are so many of you here."

"That's just us. There are many half-ghost families roaming the world, we're just one of them. Sometimes we separate, but we always come back at some point. We just happened to end up here."

"Do you know why Amity is so haunted?"

"Yes, it's a ghost refuge of sorts. The wall between the worlds here in the city is weaker and ghosts can open rifts of their own without too much trouble. Normally, the good ghosts come out and take a home here in the woods or somewhere nearby. They hate their world because it's ruled by madness. Some use to stay in Rannoch's territory because it was more controlled at one time. Now that that thing is up and running," she pointed to the portal at the opposite wall. "Any ghost can come through at any time. You were lucky that Danny's got his powers the same time that thing was declared working."

"He did? How does he know this?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"You'll have to ask him," Silvi said.

"Are you done?" Rannoch asked.

"Not quite," Maddie said, but it was clear that other questions would have to wait. "But we can stop now."

"Good, we need to know what kind of attack Mange used on Danny," Silvi said. "Any ideas Rannoch?"

"I don't think, I know," Rannoch growled. "You see, Mange have the ability to control minds, but he can't control me because I'm his brother, Halfa's also seem immune to it. However, he does have an attack for the people he can't control. Basically, he puts massive pressure on the brain, equivalent if you had smashed your skull on a brick wall at high speed. Only, he likes his victims to suffer so he does it slowly."

"That would explain the blood coming out of his nose and mouth," Silvi nodded. "And the fall shattered his leg and his ribs. It's amazing he's survived so much up to this moment."

"Well he hasn't dealt with this kind of thing before, plus now he has to choose who he goes with," Simon said joining them. "He isn't use to people telling him what to do, except maybe Clockwork."

"But that old cog only warns, never does," Rannoch said with a disgusted frown. "He's a manipulative idiot. Only thinking of himself."

"He deals with time Rannoch," Silvi said in Clockwork's defense. "You can't possibly know how it works. Maybe if he had told you where your children were, then maybe an important part in history wouldn't have happened. It's a touchy thing Rannoch."

"Speaking of kids, where's Danny?" Maddie asked, now aware of her youngest.

"Up stairs resting," Rannoch said confused.

"No my Danny," Maddie clarified. "I don't think I've seen him since this morning when he left for school."

"That's weird, I saw my Danny right when he got out of school," Rannoch mused. "Was your Danny adopted?"

"Rannoch no," Silvi said in a hushed tone that she knew he could hear.

"Yes," Maddie said wary. "but he doesn't know it."

"Are you sure?" Rannoch asked ignoring Silvi. "You never know what a child might get a hold of. He might have found something, papers."

"Those are kept in the attic, no one goes up there," Jack said.

"A teenager with ghost powers definitely will," Rannoch said.

"But he doesn't know," Maddie pressed.

"Yes he does."

Everyone turned to the entry way, seeing Mike holding Danny in his arms. His exhaustion made him revert back to his human form, now he looked like a drastically beaten-up human instead of a mildly hit ghost.

"He's quite the negotiator," Mike cringed when he saw Simon's scowl of disapproval.

"You should be in bed," Silvi stepped in before Rannoch could speak.

"I heard you talking," Danny wheezed out.

"Yeah, you do that often," Simon said rolling his eyes. "Get him back in bed Mike."

"Wait," Danny said to Mike; Mike stayed where he was. "I want to talk to them, alone."

He looked to Rannoch when he said this, since he knew Rannoch had the power here right now. The ghost thought it over in his head and nodded.

"But make it quick," Rannoch said as he escorted the others out of the basement. "We need to set that bone when you're done."

Silvi managed to find some medical supplies in the back of the closet while Danny was talking with the Fentons. Rannoch seemed uneasy the whole time Danny was down there alone. Mike had set Danny in a chair before he left with them, so it was natural for Rannoch to be worried that his long-lost son was in pain.

"Rannoch," Silvi said when she set the stuff down on the coffee table in the living room. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"When I heard Danny scream like that," Rannoch began, but he couldn't finish. "I was sure that I was going to lose him Silvi. I should have looked after him, I should have known he would have gotten in trouble."

"The choice was his own, as you should well know," Silvi comforted him. "He's not use to be told what to do, most of the time he's a loose wire, but now we're keeping him in check just like we would do for any other minor."

"But, I can't feel like that again," Rannoch said boring his face in his hands. "If that was what Sadie went through, I could never forgive myself."

"Danny is going to live," Silvi said firmly. "Don't dwell on the past, we have to think of right now."

Rannoch nodded, sighing heavily as he did so.

"You're right, as usual. We need to start tracking that monster down and keeping an eye on Danny and anyone he is close too."

"We have it covered," Simon said. "They finished talking, let's bandage him up."

Chapter 34—

Danny groggily woke up, feeling the gauze wrapped around his ribcage shift with his movements in the bed. His leg was sore, stinging whenever he moved it slightly to the left. He didn't clearly remember what had happened, he just remembered that he was in the middle of it and it was bad. He opened his eyes to see the room was dark. His clock was blinking 3:37 A.M. in his face. He moaned when he saw the time—he had to go to school after all.

He pushed himself to sit upright, only to receive a stinging sensation in his ribs and a head-rush in the back of his brain. He leaned against his head board, moaning from the pain this time and waiting for it to pass. It subsided but not completely.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a voice from the corner.

"I gotta go," was Danny's excuse, and it was rapidly becoming more and more true as he sat there.

"Then you will need help getting out of bed."

Danny felt strong hands grab a hold of his shoulders and pull the blanket aside.

"I can get up," Danny protested.

"Not on that leg you won't."

The trip to the bathroom was more or less embarrassing. The whole house was dark and Danny could hear the familiar snores of Jack in the back room. When the bathroom light was turned on, Danny could see the person helping him was Rannoch. He could tell that the wolf was going to be over-protective of him.

When Danny convinced Rannoch to wait outside the door, he took a quick look at himself in the mirror. He was a mess, his face was bruised and he could see the traces of dried blood under his nose and on the side of his mouth. He had really been through hell, but somehow, he surmised that if he had lived through it, then it was better than the actual hell. Dice had once told him that heaven and hell were the exact opposites of each other. Heaven was widely known as the place of pure happiness and no sorrow, and that was the exact opposite of hell. If you weren't going to heaven, then earth was your heaven while you were alive.

He shivered at the thought. Thinking of death just now wasn't pleasing, especially when he was very close to death a few hours before.

When Rannoch helped him back to his room, Danny didn't really feel like sleeping, even though he knew he had too.

"Can you tell me something?" Danny asked the ghost.

"Depends on what you want answered," Rannoch said warily.

"Have you ever run into Walker?"

Rannoch snorted at the name with disdain.

"That pompous, arrogant, cowboy—I could care less about him."

"Have you ever fought him?"

"Oh yes, I was declared as a stray animal. Sent the catcher after me, but one time was enough to make them leave me alone. That was almost fifty years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Jazz was reading some stuff about you last week and I wondered if they were true."

"Mostly likely not," Rannoch said sitting on the bed. "And most likely yes. Humans have a way of messing up their sources and their information as it is passed down over the years."

"Did you ever face the Ghost King?"

"I was one of the many who put him back in his place yes. Many of the people wanted me to take his place, but I turned them down. I didn't need a whole realm to rule."

Danny was beginning to understand Rannoch a little better. He was content with a homely life, not too many eccentrics. He didn't want power, yet he could take care of himself just fine. He cared for those he loved and would do anything to make sure they were safe. That list reminded Danny a lot of himself.

"Get some sleep," Rannoch said after a short silence. "we can talk more in the morning."

"I have school."

"We're calling you in sick, and taking you to Doc in the afternoon. You won't be walking on that leg any time soon, I can promise you that."

Danny couldn't find a point good enough to argue with the man so he pulled the blanket up to his chin and slept.

The next afternoon, almost everyone crammed themselves into the small waiting area for the results of Danny's x-rays. His ribs hadn't been giving him problems for a while, so he figured that those were healed, but his leg still felt odd and his head wouldn't stop feeling stuffy, as if a whole wad of new cotton was stuffed at the base of his spine. The results confirmed what he thought. His ribs were totally fine, his leg was bruised, but not badly.

"At the rate he heals," Doc was speaking to the Fentons. "His leg should be fine by six tonight."

"You can be that accurate?" Maddie asked fascinated.

"Yes, it is simple math. His head however suffered more than a concussion," Doc propped the pictures on the wall, the light shining through to see the damage. "All of this is bruised severally," Doc circled the back and the side of Danny's brain. "He's very lucky not to be in a coma right now."

"I feel like I'm living in a dream world right now," Danny said, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Common with a mild concussion, though most humans sleep it off and get sick for a day or more," Doc said looking at Rannoch. "but because of your… traits, you can stand up to more than just a simple blow to the head that can bash in the skull of any frail creature. If you weren't as strong as you are now, no doubt you would be flickering in and out of consciousness and be delirious. I'm not that worried about it, but it will take a few days to clear up."

"Any reason why I feel like someone skinned a cat and jammed the fur in my head?" Danny asked bending over himself as he suddenly felt nauseous.

"Dalia, get a basin," Doc ordered. "I don't like where this is going."

Doc felt Danny's skull, near the base of his spine and on the left side of his face, the side he landed on when he dropped from the sky. Doc glanced at the x-rays again, as if looking for something.

"A delayed reaction," he said after tracing something on the pictures. "He's been sitting up for too long."

"Is it something to worry about?" Jack asked watching Danny turn paler then he had ever been in his ghost form, then turning grey.

"He'll exhibit normal afflictions, even if they are slow in coming, which no doubt they will," Doc said not turning to look at the man, fixed by something in the x-rays. "I don't think it's much to worry about, but if something happens—even the slightest twitch—bring him back here. He didn't go through a normal ordeal, and if it's the same thing Sadie went through, he's lucky to even be alive."

Rannoch visibly stiffened in the dark room.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked, taking the basin Dalia just brought in. "We know what happened to him, don't we?"

"It's hard to say," Doc said scratching his chin. "I preformed the optopsiy on Sadie after we found her. Her brain was just a jumbled lump of useless nothing. Every lobe twisted and tattered so badly, I couldn't imagine the pain she must have gone through. I never had someone who lived through such an attack, so I'm going to be working on it. So far as I can see, the brain is healing itself, but it will take time."

"That means rest," Rannoch said sternly. "And no fighting for a good long time."

"But what about—"

Danny came up so fast when he heard that command, too fast. It triggered the churning in his stomach and he spewed into the basin. His head was now pounding, as if to say 'I told you so'.

"I agree with Rannoch," Doc said, but more sympathy was in his voice. "No moving for at least a day, if not more. No school, no fighting, no going out to eat, no nothing. Just laying on the couch, watching T.V., video games, reading a book, something that doesn't require mobility and sitting up. Surely Tucker and Sam could help you?"

"I just want to die right now," Danny moaned.

"You won't die," Rannoch said fiercely. "Don't think like that pup, don't ever think like that!"

"Not so loud," Danny groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"I'll get a chair and wheel him out," Dalia said quietly, exiting the room once again.

Doc flipped the lights on, making Danny flinch from the bright whites that now illuminated the room.

"You'll be home soon okay sweety," Maddie said, sitting next to him.

Danny leaned into her, happy to not be completely vertical. He remembered little about being wheeled out to the car and being buckled in. He had fallen asleep on the drive there and woke up earlier that evening, zoned out on the couch. His head didn't feel any better, neither did his stomach.

"Are you up to eating something?" Silvi's voice said, somewhere from the side of his vision.

"No way," Danny said, his stomach threatening to spew something else at the mere hint of food. "Don't even think of eating, please."

"I understand," she said, sitting on the couch beside him. "Something to drink?"

"No, just, nothing but quiet."

"Well you'll get it, no one is here except for you and me."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Out hunting down Mange, though I don't think they'll have much luck with it," he could hear the frown in her voice.

"What do you do with yourself, when you're charged to watch over me that is?"

"I read most of the time."

"What kind of things?"

"Stories of great people, and people who weren't so great, but got their due. It always makes me feel better, no matter what time of day."

"I could use some of that. Can you read me something out-loud? I'm not up to it just yet."

"Certainly," she sounded excited. "And I know just the one."

She started into the story of Daniel and the lion's den. Now Danny knew what happened, and where it was found, but he never actually read it before. Silvi's voice was musical as she transported him into a time long forgotten by many. He felt as if he was actually there in the king's court, talking to the king and interpreting his dream of the multi-metal statue. Strange how other's never mentioned he dream, or even why Daniel had been thrown into the lion's den in the first place. After she finished that one, she went into the story of Joseph, the man who could tell you what your dreams meant, no matter what it was. How he went from a slave to second-in-command of all Egypt, even after he had been thrown and forgotten in prison. There were all kinds of stories in that book, and Danny found something consistent in them: faith. All of these men had faith in God and he saved them.

"Silvi," Danny said when she stopped to take a breath. "what does it take to have faith?"

"Nothing much, only the belief that God sent his son down to earth, to die for us, and he was risen from the grave three days after his death."

"That's it? Doesn't sound like much."

"It takes much to believe and live it. You must understand the reason why Jesus had to die, accept that we are all evil creatures, and ask for forgiveness. Basically, become a broken man, and rise anew—just as Christ rose from the grave."

"How does that change you?"

"It changes the soul, it's not a physical working. You can't really, fully understand who God is until he reveals Himself to you. And he has many times already."

"I didn't notice, most of the time anyway."

"Most people don't, they are trapped in their own little worlds, not looking for anything further then what they need to live in the now. With Christ, your future is sealed and you have nothing more to fear. Most think that after they take Christ, they can't live up to the expectations."

"Can't they?"

"It takes time to change your whole life. No one expects to change over-night like that. Besides, Jesus said that even if you have faith the size of a mustard seed, you can move whole mountains. A mustard seed is tiny, Danny. Barely as big and as thick as a grain of rice. If you have that little faith, you can accomplish much."

Danny thought about these thing as he felt asleep again.

Chapter 35—

"You feeling any better?"

"Not by much," Danny mumbled into the phone.

Dice was on the other end. She had started to get worried when he hadn't called the night he fell, and she had a strong notion that something was really wrong. She was glad to hear that he was on the mend, but not happy to know that Mange was on the loose and coming after them all.

"Does he know where I am?" she asked him.

"No, I don't think so. He controls minds, he doesn't read them."

"Are Sam and Tucker coming over? I sense you trying to end this conversation."

"Yeah they are, and I want them to think I'm asleep."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because then they'd get on my butt about how I should have done what Dad said, that and Tucker will want me to play some games. I can't stare at a digital image for very long without getting sick."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Same here."

He hung up the phone tiredly and let it slide on the table when he threw it away. His head still felt stuffy, but his leg was healed. Right now he was just zoning in and out of consciousness on the couch. He could hear people as they talked quietly around him and in other parts of the house. The clank of the door as it opened and closed, the smell of Maddie cooking something for the rest of them. He still wasn't up to eating, not really wanting to test his limits at the moment.

Knocking at the door signaled the arrival of his best friends. He closed his eyes, knowing that he looked to be in pain. He hoped that they would just sit quietly and do nothing while they were here.

"High kids," Maddie said letting them in.

"Hey Mrs. F," Tucker said, his usual ignorant self.

"Is Danny up for visitors?" Sam asked, sounding more concerned.

"He's on the couch resting," Maddie said. "Come in the kitchen and get a snack if you want."

Tucker, following his carnivorian instincts, followed Maddie into the kitchen. Sam walked over to the couch and took a seat on the coffee table.

"I know you're awake," she said, and Danny could picture her crossing her arms.

"I'm not up for much today Sam," he said, not opening his eyes. "Everything's out of balance."

"You should have listened to Rannoch," she reproached him. "But I can see you're suffering enough without my saying so."

"Thanks for the sparing."

"Hey, I heard a sarcastic comment!" Tucker said coming in. "He's already on the road back to good health."

"Shut up Tuck," Sam said, sounding annoyed.

"Something happen at school?" Danny asked, thinking that there was more to her attitude.

"Paulina got to her," Tucker said. "You should have been there dude, it was the mother of all catfights! Sam socked Miss Peppy in the nose, she was screaming bloody murder when she saw the blood."

"I got detention for a month," Sam said. "But it did feel good to stand up for once."

"Well, school will be out soon," Danny said surmising. "You won't have much trouble with her for long. What made you so mad to punch her anyway?"

"She was picking on a middle schooler," Sam said, heat in her voice. "The poor girl didn't stand a chance. I had to do something."

"What about you dude?" Tucker said. "What exactly happened?"

Danny told them the whole story, even with the part about Valerie.

"She was acting a little strange today," Sam said. "Do you think she can help?"

"No, if Mange can do this to me, then I can't begin to imagine what he can do to a human. You guys need to warn her, or bring her here so I can do it."

"Will do," Tucker said. "And Danny, I've been curious."

"About what?"

"Have you had any urges lately?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, like to bark when the mail-man comes around, or perhaps to want to go out on a walk," Tucker was laughing.

"Make bad jokes like that again, and I'll bite your head off," Danny warned, not at all amused.

"Yeah, right."

Danny growled, a wolf's growl that had Tucker jumping up and ducking for cover.

"Nice," Sam said smug. "You know, that would also explain your puppy-dog eyes and how you can smell things so well, as well as the hearing."

"I guess so," Danny said rubbing his temples. "If only I could un-stuff my head."

"Actually, I know a trick for that. Just press a nerve and you're fine," Sam said standing up.

"Oh Sam, I don't know."

"Hold still, baby," Sam said getting into his shirt collar at the back of his neck, feeling the base of his spine for the nerve.

"Sam, get your hand out of my shirt!" Danny shouted.

"Found it!"

She pressed hard near the middle of his back. There was an uncomfortable sensation for a second, then Danny's head was fine, except for a light pounding.

"Wow, that actually worked," he said sitting up. "Sam, can take your hand out now."

"Sorry," she said blushing brightly.

"How did you know to do that?" Tucker asked.

"I do yoga you know, you pick up a few things," Sam said glaring at him. "And if you tell anyone about this—"

"I'm a dead man," Tucker finished with his hands up. "Got it, got it!"

Danny stretched his arms over his head, feeling stiff from lying down for so long.

"Can you get me a snack Tuck?" Danny asked, twisting his body around to get rid of the knots in his back.

"Sure, you want a biscuit?"

Danny picked up the nearest thing—which happened to be one of Jack's over-sized boots—and flung it at the tech geek. Tucker yelped and ran into the kitchen before the shoe could hit him.

"You're aim was off," Sam said, holding back laughter.

"I have a concussion," Danny argued playfully. "I'm allowed to be a little off."

"So, how's it going with your parents knowing?"

"They're taking it pretty well, actually. I'm surprised, but I think they're scared of Rannoch to try anything… questionable. They're curious like a dog is with a new toy, wanting to figure it out."

"But they're scared that if they try anything, Rannoch will hurt them."

"And no doubt he will," Danny frowned. "He's very over-protective."

"Welcome to my world," Sam rolled her eyes. "Any visions lately?"

"No, I think it's because my head is messed up. How are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mange didn't get near us if you were wondering. Lancer, after we saw you fall, took us down there and Rannoch told us to go home. Silvi helped us while everyone circled around you. You looked dead."

"I felt dead."

Danny's phone started to buzz on the table, he reached for it, but Sam got to it first.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

A frown deepened her features as she listened to the other person.

"Sorry, wrong number," she hung up and threw it back on the table.

"Who was that?" Danny asked a bit angry as he picked up the phone again.

"Some girl asking for you," she said, looking away.

"I do know other girls Sam, no need to get jealous."

Her face blanched as she looked back at him, but he was redialing his phone by that time.

"Who was that?!" Dice asked infuriated.

"That was Sam, she didn't know who you were," Danny said glancing at his friend. "No need to get mad."

"To late!" Dice shouted.

"Please calm down," Danny begged. "Do you want an apology?"

"I'll have to do without. You know, you should really do something about her. She'll push any girl away just to be with you."

"I know, I'm working on it," he glanced at Sam again. "Any reason why you called?"

"I think I know where Dex is."

There was silence on both ends as Danny let the information sink in.

"When? How?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Some weirdo grabbed my bag and tried to steal it. Naturally, I just made it intangible and they fell at my feet. I got a very good look at him. I can't be mistaken on this."

"So he's there with you?"

"I just know he's in the city. I'm going to check a few things out. It looks like he's been on the streets for a while so he might be a run-a-way."

"That makes sense. If weird things have been happening to him then he would have no choice but to run, depending on his situation."

"Should I talk to him if I see him again?"

"Can if you want, something tells me he's not the talking type though. But keep an eye on him."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye Dice."

Danny hung up and looked at Sam who was staring at him in confusion.

"That was… your sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, and she's not too happy about you hanging up on her."

"What did I miss?" Tucker asked coming back in.

"Nothing much," Danny said. "I have a bad feeling though."

"About what?"

"About Dex."

They looked at him in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I never told you guys. I'm a triplet," he shrugged. "Dice and Dex are my brother and sister."

Both of their eyes became round, but a buzzing from the basement made them turn their heads.

"Danny, come down here please," Simon called.

The three of them came downstairs, seeing Simon and Maddie in front of the computer.

"They found Mange."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13—Chapter 36

"Why are we hanging out with Lancer again?" Tucker moaned as he watched the man clip is toenails at his coffee table in the other room and cringed.

"Because the adults forced us here so Mange couldn't find us," Danny said frowning. "It was a mistake though. He can smell better than any earth dog."

"And you can't?" Sam asked.

"Not yet," Danny clarified, as if insulted.

"Danny, do you think that they can beat Mange?" Tucker asked. "I mean, he almost killed you."

"Ghosts try to kill me every day Tuck," Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, but they don't try to turn your brain into jelly," Sam said pointedly.

"Point taken," Danny sighed. "I'm not really sure about anything right now."

It had been a few hours since Mange had been spotted near the high school. He was following Danny's sent all over town, and it wouldn't be long before he found him at Lancer's apartment.

"Should we try to help?" Sam asked.

"I don't know how Mange works," Danny said rubbing his head. "Other than attacking minds, I don't think he has any weaknesses."

"What about his anger?" Tucker asked. "If he's doing this for revenge, then would he be jealous of his brother? Could we use those nerves to get to him?"

"That might work," Sam said, a plan forming in her head. "Taunting him could work just as easily as it works on Vlad."

"Yeah, but Mange won't hold back on an attack," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "He's a bit off his rocker, more so then Vlad. We need to be a bit more subtle with this one."

"Is something wrong with your head?" Tucker asked. "You keep messing with it."

"Still a little fuzzy, but it's different from the concussion. I'm not really sure what it is," Danny said looking out the window. "I hate being kept boxed up like this when a fight is going on. I feel responsible for ending this."

"It's not like you've been charged with the duty of protecting the town," Sam rolled her eyes. "It was your choice to become a hero."

A light bulb went off in Danny's head when Sam said this.

"My choice," he said to himself. "And also my meaning."

"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked.

"Something Silvi said a little while ago. I think I understand now, and I know what I need to do."

He went ghost, the light muted by the closed door so Lancer couldn't see them leave the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked looking up at Danny.

"The woods, I think there's something in there that can help me," he said. "Tucker, can you bring up a map for me?"

Tucker took his PDA out and got a map up on the screen. Danny gave him a name of a landmark, a very old landmark.

"Roger's Mine?" Tucker asked. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Remember when we went there on a field trip in fourth grade and I got separated from the group?" Danny asked him. "Well, I got separated because I had been called."

"Called?" Sam asked bewildered.

"I didn't understand it at first either, but now it makes sense to me. I think there's something in that old mine that I need to beat Mange with. I think I lost it when I was separated from my family and Mar put it there for safe keeping."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny shrugged but kept going despite the doubt from his friends.

Chapter 37—

Roger's Mine was named after the man who founded the small vein of gold in the late 1930's. It was soon discovered that the whole thing was fool's gold, but it was still a landmark and a story of Amity's history. Danny remembered when he had come here with his friends on that silly field trip. Sam liked it because she wanted to see some bats, Tucker was in hopes of finding real gold, but Danny didn't want to go at all. However, he had a funny feeling once he stepped in that old mine and he followed that feeling to an empty cavern, but that had been as far as he had gotten before his teacher found him and brought him back to the bus. Now he had a chance to find it again.

"I can still feel it," he said when he landed outside the mine with his friends. "You guys can stay out here if you want."

"I'm going," Sam said sternly and stubbornly.

"Count me in," Tucker said. "I have a map so we don't get lost in there, plus we still might find some gold."

Danny rolled his eyes and walked inside the damp cave. He let some green ecto-energy glow from his hand so he could let his friends see where they were going. He could see just fine, even without the extra light.

"So, what is it that you feel?" Sam asked him as he turned a corner.

"Magic," he said. "I'm sure of it. Desiree does magic to grant those wishes, Freakshow's staff was magic combined with some science, the Reality Gauntlet was magic. It all felt the same, but this feels a little different, more like Wolf-song than anything else."

"So, is Wolf-song some sort of magic?" Tucker asked.

"Could be," Danny said shrugging. "Feels like it."

"I think I can feel it too," Sam said. "It's making my skin crawl, but I'm warm at the same time."

"That's it," Danny nodded. "We must be close if you guys can feel it too."

They came to an open cavern, Danny's green energy making the walls look eerily haunted and ugly.

"I remember this is the place I got to," Danny said walking up to one of the walls. "However, this was as far as I ever got."

He ran his hand over them and felt one of the crags go deep into the wall. His hand felt hot, and he also felt something metallic.

"I got something," he said pulling it out for his friends to see.

It was not one thing, but three things. Small orbs much like the ones Freakshow used on his mind-controlling staff, but smaller and they were blue, not red, in color.

"What are they?" Sam asked taking one from him.

She looked at it in the green light, but was mystified like they all were.

"I don't know," Danny said frowning. "But I do know which one is mine."

He let one roll to the center of his palm.

"Are the other two Dice's and Dexter's?" Tucker asked taking one Danny had not chosen. "You can tell that they use to be on a chain, like a necklace."

"Look's egg like," Sam said looking at the orb she had. "I can see something moving in there."

Danny looked at his and saw something moving as well and he also felt it. It wanted out badly, so badly.

"It isn't an egg," he said oddly.

Sam and Tucker looked at him worriedly. He took a moment to look at them then he threw his orb on the ground, making it crack and shatter like fragile glass. Blue smoke arose from it, and with it the howling of a wolf.

"It's a container!" Danny shouted as the howling got louder and the blue mist swarmed the cavern.

Sam and Tucker dived for the exit, covering their heads and ears as the howling got so loud they couldn't stand it. They closed their eyes, not wanting to see the bright light behind them explode. The wind from the explosion brushed their backs and they suddenly realized that Danny was not with them.

They looked at each other, then back at the cavern, fearing the worst. Some small traces of light blue smoke was swirling around the entrance and the stalactites that hung from the ceiling like huge daggers. Other than that, it was pitch black and silent.

"Danny?" Sam asked into the darkness.

Something green sizzled to life inside the cavern as her answer. Two green orbs, just floating a few feet from the ground, then they blinked. They were eyes.

"Danny is that you?" Sam asked, more hopeful.

"Yeah," he said, clear and fine—he hadn't been hurt. "You guys okay?"

"Fine," Tucker said after examining himself in the dark. "What about you dude?"

They could hear the hum of his energy as he brought light back to his hands. Shadows danced on his face as his white hair hung in his eyes, making him look mysterious and oddly powerful. He looked down at his hands to see that his gloves had changed, the fingers tipped black but the palm still white.

"Whoa! Nice outfit," Sam smirked when her eyes had adjusted to the light.

His whole suit had changed to look more like the other Halfas' garb, only he had three colors and not two. Green now showed on his upper arms and the upper half of his boots. It was also easier to move in then that tight hazmat.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Danny said, clenching a fist. "Let's go."

Chapter 38—

As of three seconds ago, the Amity Park mall had become the new battle ground for Mange and his brother. Cars were smashed, side stores destroyed, and people injured as the two wolves fought like mad animals. Rannoch tried to keep the damage to a minimal, but it was almost impossible to avoid with the attacks Mange was flinging at him. Rannoch was grateful for the Halfas' help. They were trafficking the panicking humans out of the building, but it was far from easy.

Silvi had just helped a man down from the top railing of the balcony he had been hanging from when she spotted Lancer in the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Silvi asked him when she got down to the ground floor. "You're supposed to be watching the kids."

"They got out," Lancer said with panic. "Danny must have slipped them all out about an hour ago. I don't know where they went, so I figured that they would be where Mange would be."

Silvi huffed angrily towards the kids, where ever they were, and told Lance to get out of the building as fast as he could.

"I'm going to kill him," she huffed to herself. "Why can't that boy follow directions? YIKES!"

Silvi quickly drifted out of the way as Mange was flung in her direction. His back hit the wall, making more of the ceiling cave in and the support of the building bend and break.

"The whole place is going to collapse!" Simon called out, helping the last of the humans into the parking lot. "Get out, now!"

Silvi looked back at the wolves before making her way to the front exit, the only one that was close enough to her. She phased out of the building right before it moaned and collapsed like some ancient structure that couldn't support itself any more. Mason was beside her, giving her an anxious look and opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm fine," she said before he could get anything out. "Did all of the humans make it out?"

Mason gave a nod as he shifted his gaze to the mall complex.

"I hope we don't get sued over this," he mumbled.

Silvi saw Simon signal to them on the ground for them to join the rest of the party. As they descended, Silvi could hear the murmurs of the crowd.

"Who are they?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Do you think they have something to do with Phantom?"

"Maybe they're related or something."

Then Vlad pushed his way through the crowd. His face was livid, or at least it was red—why it was red was probably a different matter.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked them, none too kindly though. "As Mayor of our fair Amity, I demand to know who you are and what you are doing to our delightful town."

Mike scoffed, but it turned into a chuckle that couldn't be suppressed.

"And just why are you laughing at me?" Vlad said, turning enraged eyes on the Halfa. "Do you find something funny?"

"I think we all do," Simon said smirking a wide grin himself. "We all find you to be a bit of a hypocrite."

There was a wave of gasps in the crowd when they heard Simon's comment. Vlad's eye twitched in the corner, making Mason grimace and Silvi smile at the evil Halfa's irritation.

"I'd be careful Mayor," Silvi said, locking eyes with the man. "You never know what could end up in the tabloids."

"Enough about me!" Vlad shouted. "I demand to know what you are doing."

"We're of an old order," Silvi explained. "We're here to check up on our youngest family member."

"That ghost-boy no doubt," someone whispered in the crowd.

"Look!"

Silvi looked behind her where the human was pointing and saw the forest begin to ripple.

"Mason what is it?" Simon asked the other Halfa.

Mason narrowed his eyes and then his face became deathly white.

"Wolves, Mange's backup army," he said, his voice shaking. "And Mange is leading them."

The ground shook as Rannoch dug his way out of the debris of the mall, his head shooting out of it as if he was springing from a lake that was too cold. His body was covered in cuts and oozing green blood, his black fur frazzled and musky-looking as he dragged his lower half out of the ground. He looked up for a minute and caught the moving wolves that looked like trees from a distance. Then his eyes turned to the group behind him and his eyes narrowed on Vlad.

"You better have shelter for this invasion," he said, his voice firm and strong.

Chapter 39—

"Whoa guys, look at that!"

Tucker was pointing a little to their right just as they exited the cave. Since the mine was located on upper ground, they could look down on the forest and see the town, about thirty miles away. Danny saw what his best friend was pointing at and put a hand over his eyes to shield the bright sun out of his eyes so he could see more clearly.

Dust, a line of dust that was steadily moving towards the city. Danny knew it could only be ghosts, because a normal army wouldn't kick up all of that dirty because of the trees in their way. The ghosts were intangible and phasing through everything in their path. A sudden breeze came into their faces and with it was the scent of mad wolf. Danny growled in his throat when he recognized a peculiar scent that even Sam and Tucker shrank against.

"It's Mange," he said, confirming their thoughts. "That little army he had the other day was only a small battalion. This is the real deal."

"How are we going to fight all of them off?" Sam asked, already thinking defeat. "We can't even fit all of them into a thermos if we managed to weaken them."

"Mange will know we're coming," Tucker said. "That dude is like, always one step ahead of us."

"Not if we stay two steps ahead of him," Danny said, his voice more firm and confident. "Mange's goals are Rannoch and me, he doesn't care about the town or anything else in it. Plus, if we just get rid of Mange, the other wolves won't know what to do and leave, just like a real wolf pack would do when it lost its leader."

"So what, challenge Mange to a one-on-one duel?" Sam asked, not really seeing a plan in all of this.

"No, I doubt Mange would hold his word. But if we lead him away from the others and capture him in a thermos alone…"

"It would be a lot easier than just fighting them all off at once," Tucker finished, more confidence in his voice. "Using you and Rannoch as bait is perfect."

"But we'll need a thermos first," Sam said. "We don't have time to get to the Fenton's then get to a secluded spot. Even with Danny flying us back and forth, it would take a lot of his strength and our time."

"I know an alternate means of transportation," Danny grinned.

His friends were worried by that smile, he always had that look when he had one of his hair-brained ideas.

Moving so fast that his friends didn't have time to flinch, he scooted around them and picked them up from behind, pushing them down the high hill. They screamed for a minutes, then the jolt of them landing made them fall forward slightly from the sudden contact with the ground, but they kept racing down the side of the hill, upright and not flying or falling. Sam had somehow ended up in front of Tucker and she looked back to make sure he was alright. He was fine, but he only shook his head and shrugged, being just as confused as she was.

"Hold on, ravine!" Danny warned them, but his friends didn't see him anywhere.

They suddenly felt themselves shooting upward and they screamed again, then they made contact with the ground and were going forward again since they were on flat land. It was then that Sam noticed the movement under her legs. She felt the bunching of muscles and loosening of tendons as the steady rhythm dragged them closer to the city. She also noticed that she was gripping something furry and looked down.

"Danny?" she asked, eyes wide.

"That's me," the wolf turned its head around and winked at her with his luminous green eyes.

He… was a wolf?

"You have to admit that you had to have seen this coming," Tucker said being jostled by Danny's hind end. "Hey, can we make the ride a little smoother back here?"

"Sorry," Danny yelled back, "but you really aren't making it very easy."

"Will you just shut up and get us to Fenton Works?" Sam said, pointing to the town and the large contraption locked onto one of the houses.

"I'm on it!"

Danny paced nervously outside Fenton Works as Tucker and Sam looked for a spare thermos inside. They all agreed that they needed a look out and Danny really wasn't the right size for the house at the moment. He was nervous, not because of the upcoming battle, but because there was no one around. He wondered what was going on that had all of the townspeople hiding, or they just fled.

The wind made every noise seem like an avalanche to his ears. The wind-chimes on the next porch over sprang to life without warning, a windmill on someone's roof turned and creaked from years of disuse. A garbage can in the alley got knocked over as a cat came racing out of the darkness and into the street for no apparent reason. Danny went over to investigate, but found nothing to alarm him in the alley.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny pulled his head away from between the buildings and looked over at his house. Sam and Tucker came racing out of the front door with a thermos in hand. It was kind of bent up, but it looked like it still worked.

"Was that old thing the only one you could find?" Danny asked, skeptical of its function.

"Everyone else has one," Tucker said shrugging. "This was the last one on the shelf."

"No way is this old, dingy thing going to hold Mange, but it may for a time. We can transfer him later if we weaken him enough. Come on."

Danny bent down for his friends to climb back up on him. With a little tugging of fur and complaints about who got to ride in the front, Danny took off towards the giant dirt devil that could now be seen above the roofs of the city. He could hear the pounding of paws and pants from the mouths of his enemies as he ran through the deserted city.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked, looking around same as Tucker. "Are we too late?"

"No," Danny said, "we shouldn't be. They're just coming now."

"Look up there," Tucker said, pointing to one of the giant located in the town square.

Danny stopped to look up at Tucker's direction. The screen was blinking with the picture of a green ghost making the motions of walking and opening the door to City Hall.

"They're all in the panic room below ground," Danny said, tipping his head to the side as if to get a better view of the screen. "I knew that would come in handy some day."

"My parents must be freaking out right now that I'm not there," Sam said, but she really didn't think much about it.

"My Dad is going to kill me," Tucker whimpered, bringing his hat to hide his face from view.

"Pup!"

"Speaking of dads," Danny winced at the harsh voice.

He turned to look behind him and saw Rannoch running up to them, his black form blending in perfectly with the shadows.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Rannoch said as he came to a halt beside them, sticking his face into Danny's and making the younger wolf back up a few steps to earn some space. "Do you know how worried I've been? What have I told you time and again?"

"I have a plan," Danny butted in, sticking his snout into his father's in a sudden spark of defiance. "Will you listen?"

Rannoch blinked at Danny's tone and it was as if someone had lifted the blinders from his eyes. He suddenly saw that Danny was no longer the toddler that he had loved. Too many years had gone by for him to be a baby any longer, he was grown up, but not completely.

"I'll listen," Rannoch said, looking Danny over when he noticed the change in form. "What do I have to do?"

Chapter 40—

Mange was steadily gaining of the town. The individuals of the horde could now be seen as Danny and Rannoch looked at them from the roof of Casper High. Danny looked into the trees where Tucker and Sam were hiding, ready with the thermos when the two wolves cut Mange off from the rest of the pack.

"At times like these," Rannoch spoke up suddenly, making Danny swerve his head back at him, "I wish the rest of the pack was here with me."

"We don't have time to get them," Danny reminded his blood father. "But we're not alone."

"Correct, but it would give me some comfort to actually see our numbers," Rannoch groaned.

"Silvi once told me that you can more or less feel God working, as well as see Him. Maybe this is a time to feel and not see."

"Wise words from one so young," Rannoch said, looking down on him again, "and keep it that way."

Danny straightened from the complement and nodded. He looked back out and saw that Mange was almost at them.

"Ready?" he asked Rannoch.

"Ready," Rannoch growled and pounced.

Danny followed him down from the roof and hit the ground on all fours. Using his already bent legs for momentum, he jumped forward and caught up with Rannoch in a dead-lock run for Mange.

"So you can keep up," Rannoch said, yelling over the wind racing by their ears. "Let's see if you can howl as well as your old man."

Rannoch kept running, but he lifted his head and howled, shaking the very air around them. Danny felt his power build in his chest and come out in what was very much like his ghostly-wail, but more powerful and a bit different in its effect. He knew he was protected from its horrible sound that less powerful wolves were very vulnerable too. Mange's army stopped, dropping to the ground and pinning their ears to their heads with their paws. All, that is except for Mange himself.

Phase one of the plan was complete: distract the army long enough to get to Mange and into the trees.

"Well done," Rannoch praised, "now comes the hard part. Aim for his ankles, and I'll go for the throat."

Rannoch pounced and landed atop his brother, but Mange saw their exchange and was ready for it. They were locked in mid air, trampling their ground with their back paws and swiping at each other with their forepaws as if they were swarmed by bugs. Danny got down low and snapped at Mange's heals, throwing the mad dog off balance and giving Rannoch a chance to do some real damage to his back.

Rannoch savagely grabbed a mouthful of Mange's hair and yanked, bringing up skin and blood with the fur. He spat it out quickly and grabbed one of Mange's ears. Mange turned around, growling savagely and tried to get at Rannoch's throat, but Danny leaped into the fray again and scratched his muzzle with a well aimed paw. The ecto energy behind the blow knocked Mange down to the ground again, his ear tearing off from Rannoch's tight hold.

"Now Danny," Rannoch commanded.

Danny leapt over Mange and back into the woods where Sam and Tucker were waiting. Rannoch followed him, hoping that Mange would follow.

He was right, Mange was so mad that he was now taken over by blind-revenge and didn't even command his army to follow him. Phase two was complete. Now they just had to weaken him enough to get him into the thermos. Easier said than done.

Mange caught up with them sooner than they expected and locked his jaws on Rannoch's heal. Rannoch gave a hard kick to the face and was following Danny again, but he was limping.

"What happened?" Danny asked upon seeing Rannoch limping up to their ambush spot.

"He's faster then I remember," Rannoch said panting and not trying to sound like it.

"Look out!" Danny screamed when he saw Mange's form pounce on Rannoch from behind.

He was too late. Mange took Rannoch down as easily as a hawk lands on a mouse. Mange was crazy with anger and slashed Rannoch's back open. Danny tried to get into the fight to help, but Mange had other ideas. When Danny leapt forwards aiming for Mange's forelegs, the grey wolf grabbed Danny's neck in his jaws and tossed him away like a piece of trash. Danny landed hard against a tree trunk and fell to the ground, moaning from the gash that had appeared in his side.

"I'll deal with you later," Mange growled as he turned his attention back to Rannoch.

"You leave him alone," Rannoch growled through his pain.

"Sorry, but when I'm hired to do a job, I need to finish it."

Danny got up with a little difficulty, wondering at Mange's words. He had been employed to do this? By who and why? Rannoch's eyes got wide and he lost his will to speak. He must know who.

Danny got his strength back and aimed higher this time. He was right behind Mange so he leapt for the back, digging his fangs deep into the back of the neck. Mange bucked and howled in pain. He got off of Rannoch, but the black wolf was too worthless to do much of anything while he laid there bleeding.

Mange raced for a tree and slammed his back against it, jarring Danny badly and making him loose his grip. He slipped off of Mange's back and landed on his own. Mange turned quickly, raising his claws for a blow. Danny rolled out of the way, making Mange stick his claws in the hard earth and getting stuck in that one spot.

Danny charged his fangs up, getting ready to strike again, only with his ghost stinger power through his mouth. He rushed at Mange and bit his hind leg. The green energy surrounded the wolf and made him cry out loudly. Danny let go, watching Mange drop to the ground stunned from the shock.

"Now guys!" Danny yelled to Tucker and Sam.

Sam came out, uncapping the thermos and aiming it at Mange's bewildered face. The blue light sucked him up with a howl of his own. Danny saw the last of his red eyes disappear as he was sucked in and Sam capped the thermos again.

Danny turned around to smile to Rannoch, but his face fell when he saw the big beast laying helpless in the dirt, his back open to the air and bleeding badly. Danny rushed over to him and whimpered, nudging Rannoch's face. The black wolf's eyes flickered open and he focused them on Danny.

"Did you get him?" Rannoch asked, his voice raspy.

"Yeah, we got him," Danny said getting close to hear him better. "You're safe now."

"Pup," Rannoch's voice had a weary warning behind it, "I'm in bad shape."

"So, heal yourself, like you did with me."

"I can't. The power works for others—not for myself."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He fell down to his belly and got as close to Rannoch as he could with his face.

"Don't leave me again," Danny said, whimpering at the same time. "I need you."

"You've done fine without me," Rannoch said. "you'll be fine without me from now on."

"No, I don't understand this, I need help understanding."

"You have your aunt and uncle, plus Clockwork. He knows all of the old things, he can teach you better than I can."

"No, I need you, Dice and Dex need you too when we find them again. You can't just leave us."

"I don't want to pup, but things like this are out of our hands."

Danny felt like crying, but he found more anger then sadness and he wanted to let the person know that he was angry.

"Some God You are!" he shouted to the sky, jumping back up to his paws. "You let us win, but You let my father die!? You just gave him back, why take him away again!?"

"Danny," Rannoch rasped, "don't blame Him."

"Why shouldn't I?" Danny challenged back. "If He's in control of all things, why is He letting this happening?"

"I don't know, but then again, it's not my place to know."

Danny fell back to his belly and crawled over to Rannoch, nudging his face to the big black one.

"Help us," Danny prayed brokenly. "Don't take my dad, not yet."

"Go Danny, leave me be."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

With the sun setting, the trees cast their shadow over the pair, leaving them in darkness. Danny lay there, waiting for Rannoch to slip away, all the time praying that somehow, someway, everything was going to be okay. Eventually, his own exhaustion caught up with him and he slipped into the great black oblivion known as sleep.

"Danny, honey, wake up," a soft voice called to him. "Please wake up, you're safe now."

Danny slowly opened his eyes and fixed them on Maddie. She was sitting on the bed that he was in, slowly shaking his shoulder to try and bring him back around. He was back in his human form, which was no big surprise to him. He was back in his room at Fenton Works, trying to figure out what happened. His side stung when he breathed and he hissed when he first felt it. He felt his back being sore too, probably when Mange socked him against that tree.

His eyes flew open and he began to babble.

"Where is he? Is he alright? Is Mange gone? Where are Sam and Tucker? Did they get to you in time?"

"Hush," Maddie said, putting her hands to his lips to quiet him. "Sam and Tucker got to us and we got Mange in a special container, ready to release in the far parts of the Ghost Zone, Silvi and her team are doing that now. The army is gone and everything is back to normal."

"But Rannoch, my father—"

"He was pretty torn apart, but he's strong and we managed to get to him in time. He's downstairs right now, resting."

"He's alive!?" Danny yelled happily, sitting up despite the pain.

"Yes," Maddie said. "You want to see him?"

Danny was halfway out of bed before she finished her question. He raced down the stairs, nearly spilling himself on the last step and rushed into the living room. A big black dog was laying on the couch, its back all scared up from the healing wounds and its face drawn as if it was decades old. He opened its green eyes when it heard Danny come down the stairs and wagged its tail when it saw him.

"Good to see you up," Rannoch said, lifting his head tiredly.

"Good to see you alive!" Danny said, wrapping his arms around Rannoch's neck, careful of the wounds on his spine. "How are you alive, and why are you so small?"

"Would you believe me if I said a dream could explain it?" Rannoch asked, laying his head back down.

"I'll believe just about anything right now."

"Then listen and I'll tell you what happened.

"I had a dream after I slipped into sleep from my wounds. I truly think that I died because I saw God. I know I did. He said that it wasn't time for me yet to come to Him, but that He needed something from me that I needed to freely give."

"And what was that?" Danny asked warily.

"My shape-shifting powers," Rannoch said. "I'm stuck like this, but I can still do the normal ghosting powers, invisibility and such. I'm not sure about my other powers, maybe they will come back as my strength comes back."

"And, you gave up your powers to stay with me?" Danny was bewildered.

"When faced with God, one does not question ones actions. It's a different feeling in His presence Danny, I would have done anything else He asked me to do, no matter what it was. Being back with you is a plus I think He intended. You're right when you said no one else could teach you what you need to know. I think He wants me to teach and guide you and your siblings, after that I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm here to stay, for now."

"For now is good for me," Danny said, hugging him again and wiping his tears in the dense fur. "But where are you going to stay? You can't go back to the Ghost Zone like this."

"Why not here with us?" Jack asked, coming in from the kitchen and overheard the question. "We could use a good guard dog."

"Plus he'll be safe here and you won't have to go far for your training," Maddie added in as she came down the stairs. "He won't get into any of our experiments like a dumb animal would, and he can rest up here too. He's not going to be able to fight for a good long time."

"I'll have to learn how a normal dog acts," Rannoch said at Danny's doubtful look. "Would you help me with that?"

"I sure will," Danny said, scratching his ears. "You just have to promise me that you won't run away."

Rannoch chuckled at this and nodded.

"I won't be going far pup, not far at all."


End file.
